Silence
by KissKendrick
Summary: Chloe gets a frantic call that Beca had an accident and is in the hospital. Only there is much more to the story. Secrets are revealed and everything is about to change. (First fanfic, be gentle! I'm more of a angst, drama, crime, romance and violence type writer, but I will add fluff as much as i can! TRIGGER WARNING FOR ABUSE/SEXUAL ABUSE THROUGH OUT STORY.
1. Chapter 1

*_Becas in the hospital_*

Those were the four words that had Chloe rushing out of the apartment she shared with Aubrey, so fast that the only way to get an explanation out of her was for Aubrey to chase after her and get in the car before she sped away.

"Did he say what happened?" She asked as Chloe sped down the street toward the only hospital within a hundred miles.

"No, he just said to get down there." She said. Tears pooling in her ice blue eyes, as she gripped the steering wheel so tight her knuckles turned white.

Aubrey and Beca didn't not start out as the best of friends; in fact they loathed each other. But after Becas first year at Barden, her constant rebellion against anything Aubrey said, and ultimately helping them to win the ICCA'S they had become close.

Aubrey and Chloe left for a year, and Beca stayed at Barden, instead of heading off to LA. When they returned, the three of them formed a strong relationship. Two years ago they would have killed each other. Now, they would kill for each other.

Chloe knew when she left that Beca and Jesse had gotten together. And she seemed happy enough, and that was all Chloe wanted for her. Even if it wasn't Chloe who brought her the happiness.

Within ten minutes they were at the hospital. "Pull up to the doors, get in there. I'll park and find you." Aubrey said. Chloe did as she was told and pulled right up to the doors.

"Text me the floor she is on." Aubrey called as she got out and Chloe ran into the ER, looking around for a second before heading to the front desk.

"I'm here to see Beca Mitchell," she started, barely gaining the attention of the receptionist when she heard her name.

"Chloe!" She turned away from the desk to see Jesse walking towards her.

She hurried over to him, trying to read his expression, to determine any news.

"What happened? Is she okay? Where is she?" She asked looking behind Jesse. He put his hands on her shoulders to try and calm her, but she pulled away.

"Jesse, tell me!" She yelled, a causing the few people in the waiting area to look up at her, and a nurse glance nervously at her for s second.

He hugged his arms around himself, looking down. "She-uh. She fell. She fell down the stairs at my apartment."

Chloe's eyes grew. She didn't like the way Jesse said it, like he wasn't sure if she really did fall, or if he should tell Chloe anything.

"WH-how?" She asked him. The uncertainty in his voice making her wonder if he was telling her the truth.

He looked around. "I don't know. I guess she tripped, I heard the commotion and she was unconscious at the bottom before I even made it out of my apartment." He said. Still not meeting her eyes.

She looked at him with narrowed eyes, about to ask why he seemed so nervous when she heard her name. She turned to see Aubrey hurrying over to her.

Jesse visibly tensed as she walked up. "How is she? Have you heard anything? Jesse what happened?" She asked, trying to catch her breath, making it obvious she had ran from where she parked Chloe's car to get into the building.

"Supposedly she fell down the stairs at Jesses place." Chloe said eyeing him suspiciously.

"What do you mean supposedly?" Aubrey asked, her eyes locking on Jesse. She had never liked him. He seemed nice at first, but after she and Chloe got back after being gone for a year, he was different. He was always cranky.

Always starting fights with Beca over how much time she spent with them and not him. Usually ending in Beca showing up at their apartment in the middle of the night, tear stained cheeks needing a place to crash for the night.

Once she even had come sporting a nice hand shaped bruise on her arm from where he grabbed her to roughly during an argument. It took all of Aubrey and Chloe's strength not to smash his face into a brick wall. She swore he never did it again.

"Yeah, what exactly do you mean by that?" He asked, dropping his arms and taking a step toward her. It was obvious, he was trying to intimidate her, for reasons unknown. But, Chloe wasn't afraid of him. Aubrey stepped forward as well, to stand next to Chloe.

"You just didn't seem very sure of your answer." She said flatly.

Aubrey knew Chloe, and her gut instincts were usually right. Though she didn't know exactly what Chloe was getting at, she backed her up.

"Beca Mitchell." They all turned to the doctor who had come out holding a clip board.

Chloe and Aubrey stepped in front of Jesse. "We are here for Beca." Chloe said, earning her a glare from Jesse.

"What is your relation to Miss Mitchell?" He asked.

"Boyfriend." Jesse said quickly.

Aubrey raised her eyebrows at his cockiness. "And we are her best friends, is she okay?" She asked.

"No relatives?" He asked.

"No, not here." Chloe said. "She is here attending college, her Mom lives in Maine."

"I am her emergency contact, and I brought her in." Jesse added. Chloe and Aubrey looked at him in confusion for a moment before the doctor spoke again.

"Well, she took a pretty nasty fall, somewhere around 23 cement steps, is what the paramedic said. She is pretty banged up, but we found no internal bleeding, which is good. Her right shoulder was dislocated, as well as a fractured left ankle

Three cracked ribs, a minor concussion and 6 stitches on her forehead. Other than that, some minor scrapes and bruises."

"Can we see her?" Chloe asked.

He nodded. "She may be a little out of it, from the pain meds we gave her, so not to worry, if she seems off. She is in room 314." He said. "Jesse, may I have a moment?" He asked and Jesse sighed in annoyance but stayed where he was.

"Thank you, Doctor." Aubrey said before her and Chloe hurried off to Becas room.

When they entered the room they were met with a heartbreaking sight. Beca seemed so small in the hospital bed. They had removed her clothes, and put her in one of the horrible hospital gowns, and her ankle was wrapped. Her arms and what they could see of her legs were pretty beat up.

Small scrapes and bruises littered her face and the stitches on her forehead were just below her hairline.

"Hey DJ." Chloe said softly as she and Aubrey each took a side of her bed. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled softly when she saw them. They each took one of her hands caressing her scraped knuckles lightly.

"I'm sorry, I'm so clumsy." She said. Her voice heavy with the pain meds.

Aubrey giggled, and Beca smiled at the sound. It wasn't very often Aubrey Posen giggled. "You wouldn't be Beca if you didn't fall down a flight of stairs every now and then." Beca didn't catch it, but Chloe caught the obvious question in her tone. Checking to see if the stair story was true.

The small brunet sighed. "I know _Mom, _you always told me not to run down the stairs, but I'm a rebel." She said. Again both Chloe and Aubrey laughed lightly, at the fact that their favorite little DJ could still be sarcastic even drugged and injured.

They hadn't noticed Jesse lingering by the door. Nor did they care. They did notice however, Beca hadn't mentioned him or asked where he was.

"Did the doctor say when we can take you home?" Chloe asked reaching out and pushing a stray curl behind her ear.

Beca was about to speak when Jesse walked over. "Tomorrow, and I have already signed saying I will be picking her up, and she will be staying with me until she recovers." he said.

Aubrey glared at him. "And did you ask Beca if that's what she wanted?" She asked, trying to keep her voice calm.

Jesse scoffed rolling his eyes. "I'm her boyfriend; of course it's what she wants."

Chloe was fuming. She tried to calm herself by looking at Beca, knowing the deep navy blue of her eyes would do the trick, it always did; but, when she looked down, all she saw was Beca with a frown on her face not returning Jesses gaze. She had instead taken interest in a loose piece of thread on the blanket that partially covered her.

"I want to go with Chloe and Bree." She said softly.

They all looked at her, only Chloe and Aubrey had heard what she said and they gave her a reassuring squeeze on each of her hands.

"What was that?" Jesse asked. Stepping forward and tilting his head sarcastically as if to hear her better.

Due to how soft she said it the first time, Chloe and Aubrey were fully aware that Beca was nervous to tell him that she didn't want to go home with him, so they jumped in so she wouldn't have to do it again.

"She said she wants to come home with us." Chloe said.

"So, _I_ will be taking her home tomorrow. _To our_ house." Aubrey said. "Chloe, why don't you run home and get all of us a change of clothes and something to eat? Hospital food can't be that great, we will just sleep here tonight. I know how scary hospitals can be, so we won't leave you alone." She said smiling adoringly at the young girl. Beca looked up to meet the familiar caring look in Aubreys eyes, that she had grown accustomed too in the past few months.

"Of course." Chloe said. "I'll be back soon." She said and leaned down placing a kiss on Becas forehead, before walking passed a glaring Jesse.

Jesse stood in shock and anger.

"_I'm _the one who called 911 Beca. I'm the one who found you, and made sure you got to the hospital." he practically yelled at her. "But, you want to go home with _them?" _He asked in disbelief.

"I think you need a reminder of who it is you are in a relationship with." He growled stepping towards the bed.

Aubrey let go of Becas hand and stepped up to Jesse invading his space. Completely appalled at how he was acting and seemingly trying to intimidate Beca. What made her even angrier was that he succeeded; Beca had gone still and looked down into her lap in defeat. Something she never saw Beca do. She didn't back down to anyone.

"And what exactly are you going to do to remind her, Jesse?" She demanded through clenched teeth. "I'm sure it can't be too hard to figure out which of those bruises are from her 'accident' and which are from you showing her who she is in a relationship with, using your hands." Her green eyes locked onto his brown ones, letting him know she was fully aware that Jesse had touched her in anger before.

She said this low enough as to not let Beca hear, but loud enough that Jesse knew to back down. His eyes shot to Beca who had begun drifting into unconsciousness due to the pain medicine.

"Why don't you and I go have a talk in the hall?" She said and pushed him towards the door. Aubrey was thankful though, that Beca was too out of it to know what was happening. She didn't need the stress on top of a concussion.

Out in the hallway Jesse turned on Aubrey. "You have a lot of nerve, coming in here dictating where Beca will and will not go. In case you forgot, she is mine, not yours. Don't think I don't know about this disgusting crush you have on _my_ girlfriend." He snapped.

Aubrey's blood was boiling. "First. You are the one with a lot of nerve. Who do you think you are, going in there, yelling at her, purposely scaring her, because you know you can?" He gave her a fake look of confusion. "Don't play dumb Jesse, we know you have lost your temper and taken it out on her before; we aren't stupid, we see the bruises. Second, she doesn't belong to you .She doesn't belong to anyone. She isn't an object to be owned, she is a person to be respected. And third, this disgusting crush as you so ignorantly call it is healthier, and more encouraged for her than this controlling, abusive relationship you are keeping her in." She didn't actually know if Jesse had ever done anything more than the bruises they saw the one time, but with how he was acting, she could see it as a possibility.

Jesse glared at her.

Aubrey put her face close to his and asked in a hushed tone "Tell me Jesse, did she really fall? Or did you push her? And if she did fall running down the stairs, why was she running?" She asked accusingly. "I will find out the truth. For now, I think its best you stay away from Beca." She said and walked by him.

He wasn't done yet though, and grabbed her arm pulling her back roughly. She bit her tongue, holding in the whimper that wanted to escape. His vice grip hurt, but she wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

"Careful. I bruise very easily, wouldn't want to prove me right, now would you? And I'm sure you don't want me to start screaming either." She threatened.

"Is there a problem, here?" Jesse let go of her arm as Becas doctor walked up, eyeing him.

Aubrey smiled at him. "Not anymore." She said. "Though, I was wondering where I needed to sign in order for Beca to be placed under my care while she recovers." She asked.

The doctor looked at Jesse, who had previously signed the paperwork. "Has there been a change of heart?" He asked Jesse who was still scowling at Aubrey.

"Yes, by the patient. She has requested that my Girlfriend and I be the ones responsible for her during the time of her recovery." She said.

Jesses eyes shot to her at the use of the word girlfriend. He wasn't aware she and Chloe were together.

The doctor was clearly impressed at how well Aubrey spoke and the authority in her voice, and paid no attention to her revelation of having a girlfriend.

"Very well, I won't deny the patients request." He said. "I need to check on Miss Mitchell now, and make sure is feeling alright, then I will bring you the papers." He said.

"Very well, thank you." She said as he walked into Becas room.

Jesse turned back to Aubrey. "I hope you realize just because she wants to go with you, doesn't mean she doesn't want to be with me. I can give her what you can't. Why you and your dyke just let me handle it." He smirked.

She glared at him. "And what is it you can give her? A trip to the hospital? A few cracked ribs?" She asked glowering at him, hoping to get him to admit that this whole situation was his fault. He clenched his fists and glared at her.

"I think you should go. I need to get back to Beca." She said turning and walking into the room.

Jesse glared after her. He had never liked Aubrey, and he hated her even more when she started to steal his girlfriend's time she should have been spending with him. After a second, he turned on his heel and stomped down the hospital corridor. He would prove to Beca that she was his, and only his.


	2. Her secret

Chloe had gotten home and thrown a few pairs of sweats and t shirts into a backpack for her and Aubrey as well as Beca if they would allow her to change. Knowing Beca wasn't a fan of hospitals, because 'Hospitals are the birthing grounds of needles' as Beca says, she packed her iPod to make her a little more comfortable. Figuring she should inform the Bella's about Beca, since she wouldn't be attending rehearsals the next day. It was short and simple and she shouldn't have been surprised when there was suddenly banging on the front door, but she needed to get back to the hospital. As soon as she opened the door with the backpack strung over her shoulder she was met with the frantic faces of the Barden Bella's. They had all grown extremely close, especially with their small and sarcastic captain.

"What happened?" CR demanded.

"Is she okay?" Stacie asked.

"Where is Jesse?" Amy wondered.

"Can we go with you to the hospital?"

Chloe was bombarded by questions from everyone at the same time.

"Okay, okay, calm down!" She yelled. The group who instantly fell silent at Chloe's raised voice. It wasn't often she yelled, so she was glad when they all instantly closed their mouths.

Chloe took a deep breath. "She is alright. Apparently she fell down the stairs at Jesse's apartment. "

This elicited a gasp from the group. "Her shoulder was dislocated, her ankle is fractured, she has a concussion, three cracked ribs and six stitches here." She pointed to the spot Beca had stitches on her own forehead. Other than that just a lot of scrapes and bruises. She was pretty drugged up and out of it, but she is okay, and even cracked a joke in the typical Beca manor." She smiled, causing everyone else to smile as well at that news, relieved to hear she was okay.

"She will be coming home tomorrow, with me and Aubrey. We are going to look after her while she recovers." She said and grabbed her keys, hoping they wouldn't ask many more questions.

Stacie spoke again. "What about Jesse? Where is he? Why isn't she staying with him?" She asked a little too quickly. The group looked at the tall brunette curiously with the urgency in her voice.

"Um, yeah, he was there, he is who called me. But, she wants to stay with me and Aubrey. So she will." She said almost sternly.

Stacie looked away and shifted her feet uncomfortably, and Chloe saw it. Not wanting to put her on the spot in front of the group though, she didn't say anything yet.

"Can we see her?" Amy asked.

Chloe shook her head. "I don't think tonight is good. She needs rest, but why don't you all stay here tonight and see her tomorrow when we bring her home? She asked. They all nodded.

"Okay, make yourselves at home; if you want different food, there is some cash in the cookie jar." She said. They all filed into the apartment.

"I will send you update, and see you all tomorrow." She said walking out. She caught Stacie before she entered though.

"Stace? Can I talk to you?" She asked. The look on Stacie's face told her that she knew what Chloe was about ask, and she was kicking herself for opening her mouth.

She nodded though, and followed Chloe out into the hallway. They were silent for a moment, Stacie had her arms folded across her chest and she kept her eyes down as she shuffled around.

"What do you know, Stacie?" She asked. She looked up briefly before focusing her gaze anywhere but on the ice blue eyes that were locked on her, searching for answers.

"I promised Beca I would keep it between us." She said hesitantly, but knew that Chloe was going to get it out of her one way or another.

Chloe sighed. "Did you hear a word I said in there?" She snapped at the taller brunette. Stacie looked up at her with guilt filled eyes.

"That girl, the one that you and everyone else cares so deeply for, the one that has been there for all of us at one point or another, is laying in a hospital bed, so drugged up, on medicine to stop her pain, that she could barely keep her eyes open. Now, if you know something and I know you do, and you don't tell me…" She stopped, giving Stacie a chance to speak. She wasn't surprised when she didn't say anything.

She inhaled deeply. "If you don't tell me, or someone, and she gets hurt again, maybe even worse than she is now, it's going to be on you." She growled. "I'm going to ask you again. What do you know?"

Stacie shuffled around nervously before looking up with tear filled eyes. She was about to betray Becas trust. Chloe was right though, and she hated that she kept this secret for as long as she did.

"A few weeks ago, Beca came to my dorm at like three in the morning. She had been crying, and from the looks of it, she had been crying for a while. She was dressed up, and I know she had a date with Jesse the night before." She paused looking at Chloe, knowing that the redhead had feelings for Beca for almost three years now. Chloe nodded for her to continue. She looked down for a second then back up to Chloe, though still not directly meeting her eyes.

"I brought her inside and at first she didn't say anything. She just sat on the sofa, and I could tell she was closing in on herself, so I just hugged her, and I know she isn't one for physical contact, but she just fell into me, and cried. About 45 minutes later, she pulled away and told me that she and Jesse had a fight. That He was angry at her because while they were on their date, she had been texting you periodically."

Chloe froze. She remembered that night. Beca wasn't all that excited to go out, she really wanted to stay in with Chloe and Aubrey, instead of going out for a night at the club, but she and Aubrey insisted that they dressed her up and she went. Promising they would text her throughout the night.

"She said he started yelling at her in the middle of the club, about how she was disrespecting him, and he didn't want her talking to you anymore because you were stealing her time away from him. I guess it got pretty bad and he pulled her out of the club and tried to take her phone. When she wouldn't give it to him, he twisted her arm behind her back until she let it go."

Chloe's vision was getting blurry. She remembered how for a few days Becas arm was so sore she could barely move it. She said she pulled a muscle lifting her DJ equipment.

"After that, he took her home and screamed at her for being rude and texting on their date, and how she shouldn't be talking to you anyway, because you are a lesbian and he doesn't want her getting any stupid ideas."

Chloe's blood was boiling at this point_. How dare he say anything like that to Beca? How dare he treat her like she belonged to him? How dare he even think to put his hands on her in anger?!_

Stacie really didn't want to go on, but she was too far in now, and knew if she didn't tell Chloe, she would go after Jesse for the answers.

"She flipped out on him. Defending you, telling him to never speak poorly of you again and…"

She trailed off looking at her hands as she rung them together.

"And?" Chloe asked through clenched teeth.

Stacie looked up. "And he hit her. " She sighed. "He slapped her across the face and pushed her around until she was able to calm him down… then she snuck out when he was done and asleep, and walked here. Her feet were blistered and bloody from walking so far in high heels." She said.

Chloe was livid. He hit her. She portrayed herself to be a badass. But it was just an image. She was small, she was kind and sensitive. Sure she would stand up for her friends, and even strangers if she knew it was the right thing to do, but She must have been so scared, and she didn't tell Chloe or Aubrey. _Why didn't she tell them? Why Stacie?_

"W-what do you mean when he was done, she snuck out? What does that mean?" She asked her voice full of agitation.

Stacie looked really uncomfortable. "Tell me."

"She uh. She was really scared. He was getting really violent, pushing her around, and she just wanted it to stop, so…she let him take her virginity." She said angrily, she may have kept Becas secret, but she was furious at Jesse.

"WHAT?!" Chloe yelled. "I swear to fucking god, I'm going to kill him!" She screamed.

Stacie stepped away from her, she looked as if she were about to lunge at her. She was crying by this point and tried to wipe the tears away but it was pointless.

"She was scared, Chloe, she didn't know what to do, so she had sex with him." She cried. "I helped her clean herself up-"

"He raped her!" Chloe cut her off angrily.

Stacie shook her head. "He didn't force her, Chlo…she let him do it, and she initiated it. It's normal to bleed the first time."

Chloe turned on Stacie with disgust in her eyes. "She didn't want it. She only did it to calm him down, because she was afraid of him hurting her! It doesn't matter if she didn't fight him, it doesn't matter if she didn't say no…she didn't want it to happen! And YOU! You knew about this! You realize that she is in the hospital, not because she just fell down the stairs. She was either pushed, or running from him, for who knows what reason! NONE of it would have happened if you wouldn't have kept this a secret. She could be DEAD right now Stacie! He could have killed her!"

Stacie wasn't a stupid girl. She came off as one but Chloe knew the real Stacie. The Stacie who could spend hours trying to teach someone physics. She couldn't understand how Stacie could even for a second; think that what happened to Beca was okay and that she should keep it a secret.

By now the other Bella's had heard the commotion in the hall way and came out of Chloe's apartment.

"What's going on? Chloe I thought you left?" CR asked, then looked at Stacie who was in tears, and Chloe whose face was as red as her hair, fumbling with her phone.

She dialed Aubrey and waited impatiently for her to pick up.

"Hello?" Aubrey answered.

"Bree, hey, is Jesse still at the hospital?" She asked, her eyes staying on Stacie who was now wrapped in CR's arms.

At the hospital Aubrey walked a few feet away from where Beca was asleep in the hospital bed. "No. He and I had a little disagreement on who was better fit to be caring for her. It got heated, and he left." She said.

There was a pause.

"Why? What's going on, are you alright?" Suddenly Aubrey had a bad feeling and her voice faltered momentarily.

"I'm fine. How is Beca? Is she okay, did he say anything to her?" She asked.

The Bella's were all looking confused as to why Chloe was so upset, why Stacie was crying and what was going on with Jesse. CR was trying to get Stacie to talk, but she refused.

"Beca is alright, she is asleep. The pain meds are too much for her tiny body." She laughed lightly. "After you left, I took him out of the room. We had our argument and I told him to stay away from her."

"Why did you tell him that? Did he do something?"

"Well he wasn't exactly happy that Beca didn't want to go with him, and he yelled at her, and said…" Aubrey's voice was cracking with anger.

"What did he say?" Chloe asked through gritted teeth, and Stacie looked up.

"He said, she needed a reminder of who she was in a relationship with. That's when I took him into the hall. He tried to intimidate me, grabbed my arm, and of course, it bruised. I will use that against him if I have to." She mumbled angrily.

Chloe visibly went stiff. "I'll be there soon. If he comes back, call security, don't let him near her. When I get there you and I need to talk."

Aubrey looked at the small figure on the bed. "Why, what did you find out?"

Chloe looked at Stacie. "Stacie has been keeping a very bad secret for Beca, and she just came clean." She growled. "I'll be there soon." She said and hung up.

CR spoke instantly. "What the hell is going on? Why is Beca really in the hospital?" She asked and let go of Stacie. "What secret, and why is Jesse not aloud around her? Don't give me any bullshit answer either, I want the truth." She demanded.

Chloe looked at Stacie. "I have to go. I need to make sure this 'accident' wasn't a result of her 'calming him down' again." She growled as she glared at Stacie and turned to walk away.

"Why don't you tell them Stacie? It's not like you can betray Beca anymore than you already have. Tell them what he did, and tell them how you didn't do anything to help her." She knew she was being harsh, but she couldn't stop herself. Knowing that Stacie was aware the whole time what Jesse did and didn't do anything to talk sense into Beca or help her in some way just made her even angrier.

It was going to be very difficult not only to tell Aubrey what she had learned, but to talk to Beca about it. She didn't want them knowing, and Chloe just prayed that whatever the reason was for her staying quiet, she would give up and talk to them. She feared though that Beca would do what she thinks keeps her safe and block everyone out the moment she knew that Stacie told her secret.


	3. Truth and confessions ( Fixed )

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: First of all, thanks so much to everyone who has followed and reviewed this story! I can't tell you what it means to me! You made me cry! I have been writing for nearly ten years and just got the courage to share! This is my first fanfic, while I have multiple others I'm working on as well! As you can tell, this a dark story, and most of my stories will be the same, unless I receive a prompt for a fluffy one shot! (Or prompts in general! Bring it on!)Then I will do my best! I sure hope you all continue to enjoy this story! It will have its lighter moments! Please review and tell me what you think or if you have any ideas! I love hearing your thoughts! Okay, on with Chapter 3! (Which is going to be a pretty emotional one for Beca.)…. Flashback/memories will be BOLD and **_**ITALICIZED Rated M for violence and sexual abuse.**_

**HEY GUYS SO SORRY! IT WAS BROUGHT TO MY ATTENTION THAT SOME WORDS WERE BLEEPED OUT, IM STILL GETTING A HANG OF THIS, IDK WHAT HAPPENED BUT I FIXED IT! SO HERE YOU ARE! SORRY AGAIN AND THANK YOU TO THE GUEST THAT POINTED IT OUT!**

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT THE STORY LINE

After hanging up with Chloe, Aubrey made her way back over to the young brunette and reclaimed her seat next to her. She picked up her small bandaged hand and held it, gently running her fingers over the gauze that covered her knuckles. "There is so much, I wish I could say to you, Becs. So much Chloe and I both want to tell you." She said softly to the sleeping girl. "And it hurts that we cant. At least we can always be there for you." She said looking down before adding, "With you." She said and kissed her knuckles. "I don't know what Jesse did, but I promise he won't hurt you again." Tears were forming in her green eyes. "I love you Beca." She said and laid her head down gently on Beca's stomach.

She almost leaped to her feet when she felt fingers brush through her hair and a soft voice speak, "I love you too, Bree." Her head shot up and she was met with Beca's deep blue eyes; they were tired and a little clouded.

"You're awake, how do you feel?" She asked wiping at her eyes. "Don't cry Bree." Beca said softly. Aubrey looked down. "How-uh… how much did you hear?" She asked hesitantly. "All of it." Beca smiled softly. Aubrey's face flushed red. "What did you mean?" Beca asked reaching out and wiping away a stray tear on Aubrey's cheek. Aubrey looked at her feigning confusion. Beca gave her a playful smirk. "Aubrey Lynn Posen." She said sternly. "I heard everything you said, and you know it. Now, what is it you and Chloe want to tell me?" She asked. Aubrey froze. She was definitely screwed. She opened her mouth to change the subject when a better distraction walked through the door carrying flowers and a stuffed rabbit. "Hey, there." Chloe said softly, smiling at Beca who looked to be more awake then she had a few hours ago.

"Hi." Beca smiled lightly. "Where did you find Tiger Lilies?" She asked in disbelief at the beautiful arrangement of her favorite flower that Chloe was holding. Chloe shrugged playfully and Aubrey smiled at her. "I can't believe you remembered they are my favorite." Chloe put them down on the table next to Becas bed. "Of course we remembered! It's not every day badass DJ Beca Mitchell lets the name of her favorite flower slip. Or that she even HAS a favorite flower!" Chloe joked. "And, don't forget the bunny!" Aubrey laughed motioning to the cream colored stuffed rabbit Chloe held. Becas eyes softened when she saw the toy in Chloe's other hand.

"You also told us that your favorite animal is bunnies. More specifically, cream colored bunnies, as you had one as a little girl." Chloe said and handed her the toy. "I believe her name was Daisy." "I'm pretty sure I told you girls that in drunken secrecy." Beca pouted, but took the bunny and held it against her. Chloe smiled at her and Aubrey shook her head with a smirk at the smaller girls' antics.

"Nothing is a secret when you are drunk, and with us, it's no longer a secret even after the alcohol wears off." Aubrey said winking at her.

Though she was trying to play it off as cool. Beca was deeply touched that they remembered such small but specific details about her. Jesse never did. Anytime he bought her flowers, which was usually after they had a fight. It was always yellow roses. She hated yellow, and she hated roses. They were as cliché as his dumb movies. "Thank you." Beca smiled, hugging the rabbit. "The flowers are beautiful." Chloe had still been at her breaking point. Until the moment she walked into the room and saw Beca awake and smiling. She couldn't be angry right now. But, she had to talk to them, it couldn't wait.

"How are you feeling?" Chloe asked sitting down on the other side of the bed. Aubrey looked at Beca also waiting for an answer.

Beca seemed to think. "I'm alright, still pretty numb from the morphine," she said. Chloe looked over at Aubrey. She hated doing this. Beca was smiling, she looked content, but this couldn't wait. If Jesse was guilty of what Stacie had said, and Beca being in the hospital was product of another one of his violent outbursts, it needed to be handled. She needed to talk to Aubrey first though. She knew how much she cared for the younger girl, how protective she was, and she knew once she found out what Stacie had told her, she was going to lose it and she really couldn't have her doing that in front of Beca.

"Um, Baby-er..I mean, Beca…will you be okay for a minute, I need to talk to Aubrey about something." She said. Aubrey and Beca both were giving her strange looks at the pet name she had just given Beca, but Beca nodded.

"I'm okay here. " She said, but seemed a little worried. "Have I done something wrong?" She asked.

"No! No nothing, I just have to talk to her really fast, and then discuss it with you." She assured her. But, she knew it wasn't reassuring at all.

Beca nodded slowly. "Okay." Aubrey stood up giving Beca's hand a light squeeze. "We will be right back." She said, and followed Chloe out of the room. When they got out into the hallway all her anger seemed to reappear. "Chloe, what happened?" What was all that about Stacie know something about Beca?" Chloe readied herself. "When I got back home, I sent a text to the Bellas letting them know Beca was in the hospital, and of course they were at the door, before I had a chance to leave. After telling them what happened, Stacie started asking questions, and she didn't look right, so I pulled her aside and found out that Beca asked her to a keep a secret, and she fucking did." Aubrey was a little shocked at Chloe's use of the eff word as she usually called it. It wasn't her favorite of the curse words. Her shock didn't last though and now she looked confused. "What kind of secret?" she asked folding her arms and leaning back against the wall. She had a feeling she was going to need it. Chloe closed her eyes. "Do you remember a few weeks ago, when Beca didn't want to go to that club with Jesse, but we talked her into it, and dressed her up and promised to text her all night?" Aubrey had already visibly become uncomfortable. "Yeah." She said hesitantly.

Chloe sighed, "Apparently, Jesse didn't like that she was talking to us and freaked out on her, pulling her out of the club and demanding she give him her phone. When she wouldn't, I guess he twisted her arm behind her back, forcing her to give it up."

Aubrey's body stiffened. "When her arm was sore, she couldn't even move it, she said ..."

"She pulled a muscle lifting her DJ equipment." Chloe finished. Aubrey nodded once, her eyes narrowed. "It doesn't end there. Apparently he took her back to his place to finish the fight, and when he told her to stay away from me, because I'm a lesbian and he didn't want her to get any stupid ideas, she defended me, and he hit her." Aubrey stood clenching her fists in anger. "Stacie said Beca sneaked out of his apartment hours later and walked to her house at about 3 in the morning. She said that he was pushing her around and getting more and more violent, she was so scared the only thing she could think to do to stop him from hurting her, was to have sex with him."

Aubrey's eyes flashed dangerously. "He forced her?" she demanded through gritted teeth.

"That's the part that Stacie coincidentally didn't understand. She said it wasn't r***, because Beca let him do it. When I brought to her attention, that just because she didn't fight it, didn't mean she wanted it, and it still qualifies. That and she was a virgin, Stacie had to help her clean the blood off." The blonde in front of her swayed a little before turning to charge back into the room. "Bree, stop!" She said and grabbed her jacket. "This is why I brought you out here first, you have to stay calm. She obviously didn't tell us for a reason, and going in there freaking out when she isn't even aware we know isn't going to help. You know Beca, her walls will fly up the moment she sees that look on your face. She is hurt and scared, and while we have to talk to her about it, we have to be careful; I don't want to make her feel like she can't talk to us. I want her to feel safe with us, and know we won't let him hurt her anymore."

Aubrey knew she was right. She took a few deep breaths, calming herself. "Okay. I'm good. Let's go talk with her." Chloe stopped her again. "One other thing, I think we should tell her. About us, I mean." she said. Aubrey looked at her with shocked eyes, which soon softened. "Of course, baby, I think so too." Aubrey smiled before leaning in and giving Chloe a soft kiss on her lips.

Chloe nodded, though she wasn't sure how they were going to bring this up to their small DJ.

They walked back in and were met with a soft smile. "Hi." Beca said gently. They had never seen Beca like this before. They were her friends, and of course they were fully aware of how kind and caring she was behind the devil-may-care mask she wore. But, her tone was so soft, and she looked so vulnerable. Not scared or hurt, as she should. Just vulnerable. Her features were soft. She wore no make-up, and she looked as if all she wanted was to curl up to them both and that would make her happy.

This was going to be hard.

Chloe took her seat at Beca's left side while Aubrey went back to her right and they both took one of her hands in theirs. Beca could tell something was wrong. Something they wanted to say, but they were hesitating. "What is it?" She asked. They both looked at her. "What do you mean?" Aubrey asked. Beca looked at her and gave her the little smirk that she loved. "What is it you two are not telling me?" She asked, and they hear how nervous she was. Knowing how Chloe could be with words when angry, Aubrey spoke up first.

"We-uh. We just want to know…what happened?" Aubrey asked. "Like, what really happened?" She said with a little authority in her voice, hoping Beca would catch the hint that they knew she wasn't telling them the whole story. Beca instantly tensed and they could practically see her walls flying up. Chloe put her other hand on Beca's so she held it firmly but reassuringly in her own.

"Becs, please?" Chloe asked and when Beca hesitantly looked up. She was met with the icy blue eyes that were Chloe. All she saw was love, caring and worry. These were her two closest friends, and she knew she could trust them, she was just scared.

"I-uh. I really did fall." She said. Then closed her eyes for a moment to prepare herself for what she was about to say. "I fell down the stairs, because I was running." Aubrey and Chloe both gave her a light squeeze, telling her to continue. She didn't miss the way they both caressed her hands with theirs. She felt safe. "I was running from Jesse. We got into a fight, again." She said. She could feel tears in her eyes and she blinked them away. "He was angry with me, and he was yelling. I tried to calm him down, but he wouldn't stop. I waited until he turned around and I ran. I ran from the apartment and when I heard him coming after me, I tried to run faster, but I tripped after the first couple of stairs and that's all I remember." She said. Aubrey grabbed a tissue from the box next to the bed and handed it to her. She had to release Chloe's hand in order to wipe her tears, but quickly took it again.

Chloe took a breath, calming herself. "Why, was he angry with you?" She asked. Beca wouldn't look at them. She couldn't. She knew if she did, if she said too much, it was all going to blow up. Chloe and Aubrey looked at each other for a moment before back at her. "Beca, I don't want you to be angry, I made her tell me." Chloe started and Beca's head flew up. Her eyes boring into Chloe's and the heart monitor next to her started to beep erratically as her heart started pumping faster. Aubrey stood up and took Becas face in her hands, forcing her to look at her. "Becs, sweetie, it's okay, breathe. Come on baby, calm down." Aubrey's green eyes stayed glued to Beca's and she started to calm. Chloe watched Aubrey talk Beca through her near panic attack and couldn't help but smile at how loving she was.

"Stacie?" Beca whispered after a moment. Aubrey gently caressed her cheeks with the pads of her thumbs before letting her go. "Yeah. She was really concerned when she found out you were here, and I made her fess up." Chloe said. Beca nodded slowly.

"I'm not mad at her." She said softly looking down. She gently pulled her hands away from the girls. "P-please don't be mad at her." she said. Chloe shook her head. "We aren't. We are just worried about you. Becs, please, what happened?" The realization that the truth was about to come out, hit Beca hard and she broke down into tears. They were both by her side immediately, Aubrey pulled the small girl against her and they managed to both get on the bed, cocooning Beca protectively between them.

After a few minutes, her sobs turned to small whimpers and eventually she spoke. "I-it was that night, you dressed me up to go out with Jesse," she said. The memory hit her hard.

***Flashback***

_**Beca smiled at the picture she just received from Chloe. It was of her and Aubrey; they made a silly kissing face at the camera and sent it to her. She laughed lightly and replied. "Who are you talking too?" Jesse asked rather annoyed from next to her. She looked up. "Oh, it's just Chloe and Aubrey." She smiled at him, but all she got in return was a very unimpressed face. "What?" she asked as her smile fell. He scoffed and finished off his drink. The 5th one of the night. She was still nursing her second, not really in the mood to drink. Or be there at all for that matter. "It's rather rude, and disrespectful to be texting your friends, when I have brought you out on a date," he growled.**_

_**She laughed lightly at his comment, thinking he was playing around. "Oh, come on, J, this is hardly a date, we are at a club, watching a bunch of drunks grind all over each other," she said and looked down at her phone as it vibrated, signaling another text, this one from Aubrey. She was about to reply when suddenly his hand came down hard on the table, causing her drink to splash and she jumped. "I said, you are being rude." He growled. Her smile was gone. "Jesse, calm down, it's not a big deal." She said keeping her eyes locked on him cautiously. He glared at her for a second before standing up. "Come on." He offered her his hand. His expression was suddenly light and playful. "Come dance with me?" He asked.**_

_**She wasn't in the mood, especially after his outburst but she owed him at least one dance. She set her phone down and followed him onto the dance floor. He instantly grabbed her by the waist and pulled her too him. The song was fast and they began to dance. He was smiling, and she was as well, actually enjoying the dance. He suddenly flipped her around and pulled her against him so her back was pressed against his front. His hands on her waist as they rocked to the music. She could feel his breath on her neck, and it sent shivers down her spine. After a few seconds she could feel his lips attached to the soft skin below her ear, and his hand slid across her stomach. "I don't know how they talked you into wearing this skirt," He said against her ear as his hand snaked down and grabbed the hem pulling it up, his nails raking up her thigh. She grabbed his hand and pushed it down.**_

_**"Jesse, don't." She said turning back around. He pulled her close though and kept dancing against her. With his hands firmly on her hips, holding her in place, he pushed his knee between her legs, and continued dancing. She suddenly realized what he was doing, when she felt him grind against her center, and moan in her ear. She couldn't believe what he was doing, in the middle if a crowded dance floor. She pulled away from him.**_

_**"I'm just going to go sit down for a bit." She said and before he could say anything else she went back to the table instantly picking up her phone to text Chloe about the disgusting act Jesse just pulled. Before she had a chance however, he was behind her. "Are you seriously STILL texting?" he demanded. She turned around. She didn't want to fight with him. "Jesse, can we go home please? Can you take me home?" she pleaded. He narrowed his eyes. "No. We are on a date. And you are ruining it, give me your phone." He demanded holding out his hand.**_

_**She looked at him in disbelief. "What? I'm not going to give you my phone, Jesse." She said. "And I want to go home. If you won't take me, I will just call Chloe to come and get me." She said and turned away from him. She didn't expect however to have his hand tightly wrap around her arm yanking her back. "OW! Jesse, what the fuck? Let me go!" She said and tried to pull away from him. "You want to go home?" he asked, "Fine let's go home." He growled before forcibly pulling her out of the club and outside.**_

_**Beca was suddenly nervous. It wasn't like Jesse to act this way, but lately he had been very impatient with her, and they had been fighting a lot. She loved him, Or at least she thought she did, but at that moment, she didn't want to be alone with him.**_

_**Once they got to the car he let her arm go and walked to the driver's side. She hesitated outside the car, her eyes darting around for people. "Get in." Jesse ordered.**_

_**She shook her head. "Look, Jesse, you are angry and drunk and really shouldn't be driving right now. Let me call Benji and have him pick you up, and-" She was cut off by Jesse storming around the car towards her. She instinctively took a step back. "Give me the phone." He demanded. She glared at him. "No." she said. "Give me that phone, Beca, and get into the car." She took another step back, glancing around wishing someone would appear. The look in his eyes was officially one she didn't recognize. "No, Jesse. I'm not giving you my phone, and I am not getting in that car with you. You are drunk." He suddenly stepped toward her, grabbing her arm and twisting it around forcing her to turn as he held it behind her back before shoving her against the car. She cried out in pain. "Jesse, stop! Let go, you're hurting me!" She gasped. He grabbed the phone out of her hand and let go. Her arm dropped and she hissed in pain, stepping away from him.**_

_**"Get in the fucking car Beca." He growled. "We will talk about this at home." She doesn't know why she got into the car but she did. And when they walked into his apartment she felt even more unsafe. She turned to see him standing beside the door, going through her phone. "Jesse, what are you doing? This is not okay." She said but didn't dare walk toward him. He looked up at her. "I'm done with this, Beca. I don't want you hanging out with her anymore. She is taking up all of your time, and I don't like it. I want you to stay away from that dyke before she puts ideas in your head and you do something stupid." All fear gone, Beca was fuming. "How dare you?!" She yelled stepping up to him. "Who the fuck do you think you are? You cannot tell me who I can and cannot hang out with, and fuck you, Jesse. That is my best friend, and I will not listen to you speak poorly of her. I don't know what is wrong with you, but I'm done. I'm leaving." She said. "I knew I should have stayed with Chloe and Aubrey tonight-" **_

_**She was cut off by a hard slap across the face. Her hand instantly flew up to her burning cheek and she looked at him with wide eyes. "Never, touch me like that again." She gasped trying not to show him how scared she actually was. He stepped toward her. "Why not? You don't let me touch you any other way. After all this time and we haven't even had sex." He said and gave her a hard shove sending her tumbling to the ground. She crawled backwards away from him, looking from side to side for a way to escape.**_

_**"Jesse, please stop." She begged. But he just reached down grabbing her by the shirt and yanking her up. "Why?" He asked. "You never listen to me, why should I listen to you?" He gave her a rough shake. She was crying by this point and just wanted Aubrey and Chloe to come get her.**_

_**"Jesse-" She was cut off as he pushed her again. Then grabbed her once more and threw her to the ground, she barely missed the edge of the coffee table. This was getting out of control, he was out of control, and he wasn't about to stop. She had to stop him somehow. She slowly stood up. "Jesse, please baby, you're scaring me." She cried. He stepped towards her again, his fists clenched. "Please, baby, I'm sorry." She said and did the only thing she could think to do. She grabbed his face and kissed him. He kissed back for a second before pulling away and looking down at her tear stained face. Then roughly crashed his lips against hers as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against him. She felt his tongue push past her lips and the kiss intensified.**_

_**Which quickly turned into him pushing her against the wall and attacking her neck with his lips, and teeth. Her mind was racing, she knew what was going to happen, what he was going to do, and she couldn't stop it. She didn't dare. She started it, she couldn't stop him now.**_

_**Soon enough he was roughly caressing her butt, and grabbed her waist lifting her up forcing her to wrap her legs around him while she pushed her against the wall again to hold her in place. She didn't even realize he had pulled his pants down, and pushed her skirt up, shoving her underwear aside. This was it. This was how she was going to lose her virginity. Not after a romantic evening. Not in the midst of a beautiful moment, in a healthy relationship. No. She was going to lose her virginity, with a tear stained face, up against a wall, because it was the only way she could think to stop her boyfriend from violently attacking her.**_

_**He was positioning himself, and before she knew it, he had entered her with one painful thrust. She cried out and he slapped his hand over her mouth. "Shut up." He hissed. "The neighbors will hear you." He said and moved his hand to kiss her while he continued to thrust into her, slamming her against the wall. She was in no way prepared for it. No foreplay to get her ready, nothing. The pain had ripped through her for first 5 or 6 thrusts, and now the only pain she felt was emotional pain. Shame. Disgust. Fear. And hate, for him and herself. She let out a small whimper each time he slammed back into her, and every so often he would move his mouth from her neck to her lips and kiss her to quiet her.**_

_**Then suddenly his body convulsed a few times and he continued thrusting until she felt something warm shoot inside of her, and she knew he was finished. He stopped and fell into her, breathing hard for a few seconds before lowering her down, and pulling out of her. She wasn't crying anymore. But, her breathing was labored. He didn't say anything. Just pulled up his pants, took her hand and lead her into the bedroom, where he fell on the bed, pulling her with him, until he fell asleep.**_

***End flashback***

Chloe and Aubrey just sat in shock. Aubrey's arms wrapped protectively around the small girl, Chloe rubbing comforting circles on her back. "I-I have something I have to tell you." Beca said they looked at her with concerned faces. They were still processing what she had just told them, and now she had more news.

"I was pregnant." She said. "That's why I went to Jesse's. That's why we were fighting, why I ran." She cried. Chloe's vision blurred. "W-what do you mean were?" She asked. Aubrey couldn't hold her tears; they rolled down her cheeks in constant streams now as she held onto her. "I lost it." She said before collapsing into a heap of sobs in Aubrey's arms.

**NOTE: I am so sorry. I am horrible. But don't worry! Aubrey and Chloe got this! Any requests on something you would like to see in the next chapter? I have an idea of what will happen but some ideas from you might help! Let me know! Thoughts on this awful chapter?**

Also, thanks a bunch to .stark for offering to beta this! If that's how I say it? Lol idk im dumb. Thank you!


	4. For Beca

**A/N: Hey guys! Just wanted to say thanks for the awesome reviews! Pretty big news revealed last chapter! Trust me, it doesn't end there! Here is Ch. 4!**

Beca had cried until she passed out from exhaustion and lay curled into Aubrey's side. Chloe was behind her holding onto her, falling asleep not long after Beca. The nurse came in to do her checks and stopped at the sight. A small smile appeared on her face. Aubrey who had been looking at the two sleeping so peacefully looked up. "It's not often two people can fit in one of those beds, let alone three." She chuckled lightly as she began her work checking Beca's vitals while she slept.

"Well, she is tiny, and if Chloe is determined, she will fit herself just about anywhere." Aubrey smiled lovingly, looking down at the two. "I could have a guest cot or two brought up, for you?" The nurse asked. "Maybe just one, I'm sure we will take turns making sure this one has someone to hold onto." Aubrey laughed lightly glancing down at Beca. "She is a petite little thing, isn't she?" The nurse said as she readied the needle she was to inject into the IV in Beca's hand. Aubrey smiled. "The smallest I have seen! She uses it to her advantage though, she may be small, but she has a big attitude, and is a sarcastic little shit," she laughed. The nurse laughed along with her as she flicked the syringe to release air bubbles before reaching over Chloe and taking Beca's hand to inject into the IV.

"What is that?" Aubrey asked nodding toward the needle. She finished injecting it before speaking. "It's a low dosage of Morphine. For her ribs. I'm actually shocked she is curled up like that, I almost think we should move her to prevent further damage. I was warned that she doesn't care for being touched though, so do you think you could help me?" She asked. Aubrey nodded. "Of course. And no, she doesn't like to be touched, who warned you about that?" She asked as she gently unhooked Beca's arms from around her waist and got off of the bed. "The nurse who helped the paramedics bring her in. They had to cut off her shirt, not wanting to cause any more damage and when she did, I guess Beca got freaked out and they had to restrain her and calm her down. She told the doctor she didn't want anyone touching her."

Aubrey looked down at Beca who was sleeping peacefully. Probably due to the drugs. She wasn't aware of the situation when she was brought in. She was curious if Beca even remembered it. "Looks like she's pretty comfortable with you." The nurse said.

Aubrey smiled. "Yeah, well Chloe and I are both very touchy feely people, she has learned to accept it from us. We were actually both shocked when she first started to initiate it herself."

She said as she reached over and ran her fingers through Chloe's hair. "Chlo, baby, wake up." She said softly. Being a light sleeper, Chloe woke up instantly. "Beca? What's wrong?" She panicked her eyes still groggy from sleep. Aubrey laughed. "Nothing, love, we need to move her, she can't sleep like this with her ribs." she said. Chloe's face instantly grew shocked. "Oh my goodness, we are so dumb!" She whisper yelled as she slipped her arm from around Beca's waist where she had been holding her. Beca stirred slightly at the loss of contact and warmth from Chloe's body against hers, and she reached out the moment her hand made contact with Aubrey's she grasped it tightly, but didn't wake up. Chloe smiled and the nurse looked at the two, obviously finding it just as sweet as Chloe did. Aubrey had a look of concern though when Beca moved slightly and a small whimper escapes her lips.

"It's okay, let's just get her moved onto her back." The nurse said and Aubrey tried to pull her hand away to help but Beca subconsciously held her tight. "Don't leave me…" She breathed as she came in and out of consciousness from the morphine.

Aubrey's heart melted. She had never seen Beca look so young and vulnerable, until now, as she clung to Aubrey. "Don't worry, sweetie, we're not. Come on, let's get you comfortable." She said softly and Beca loosened her grip enough to allow Aubrey to pull her hand free and help move her. With the help of the nurse they moved her back to lying on her back and Chloe smiled at how gentle Aubrey was with the girl. She stepped forward and grabbed the blanket that had been pushed to the end of the bed, and once they had Beca situated in better position, she covered her with it before putting the stuffed bunny next to her. "Thank you, girls." She said and grabbed Beca's chart looking it over.

Chloe moved to stand next to Aubrey and Aubrey wrapped her arm around Chloe kissing her forehead. "I feel like we are taking care of a child." She laughed lightly. "You bring her a bunny and suddenly she just becomes adorable." "Psh. She has always been adorable," Chloe said. "Don't let the badass hear you say that," Aubrey warned playfully. They felt a little guilty smiling and making little jokes when Beca was in so much pain, but they couldn't let themselves get down, they had to keep it as light as possible and stay strong for her. Even though they both felt as if they were breaking inside. "Are you Chloe Beale and….. Aubrey Posen?" The nurse suddenly asked as she seemed to be squinting at the chart.

"Yes, I'm Chloe, this is Aubrey, why?" Chloe asked. Concern lacing her voice at how the Nurse seemed to be confused at Beca's chart.

"Well, it seems your names were her emergency contacts, but they were crossed out, and replaced with Jesse Swanson. They both visibly stiffened. "No. That's not right." They had sworn they were Beca's emergency contact until earlier when the Jesse said it was him, now they knew that he had changed it himself. "We are her emergency contacts. Who authorized the change?" Chloe smiled at Aubrey, loving how she always knew how to handle these situations.

The nurse looked confused again. "There is no signature. I'm not supposed to do this, but, could Mr. Swanson have changed this himself?" She asked and turned the chart over to the girls. It was no question, that was Jesse's hand writing. He had changed the emergency contact. Aubrey inhaled to calm herself. "That is his hand writing. I ask that it be changed back, Chloe and I are her closest relations, she has no family here, and I also ask, on behalf of Beca that Jesse be banned from seeing her. It will not do her health any good, seeing him."

"Isn't he the one that brought her in?" The nurse asked looking at the chart again. It was very obvious she had no idea exactly what had happened. Then again they just found out themselves, so they couldn't blame her. "I'm sorry, for not knowing much, my shift just started and I was put in charge of Beca as her nurse." She said shyly, as if she knew what they were thinking. "It's not your fault." Chloe assured her with a smile. She seemed to relax at that, Chloe always had a calming effect on people. "Yes, he brought her in. But, he is also the one responsible for her being here." Aubrey stated. Chloe looked up at her, knowing Aubrey had just opened a door for an investigation.

The Nurse also seemed surprised. "Does the doctor know this?" She asked looking at the chart and reading through what happened to her and what tests they performed. She stopped when she saw that it read possible miscarriage. "I think I should fetch her Doctor." She said. "I will be right back." She smiled before hurrying out of the room. "Bree, you realize what you just did?" Aubrey looked at her. "Of course I do. He hurt her, Chloe. He raped, her, impregnated her then caused this." She motioned to the sleeping figure on the bed. "He is not going to get away with it." Chloe nodded. She fully agreed, but she worried how Beca would react when she woke up to find she was going to be questioned by police and asked about pressing charges. She worried that Beca would shut down completely.

Aubrey and Chloe had just reclaimed their places on either side of the bed. Aubrey holding Beca's hand, and Chloe absentmindedly stroking her fingers through the brown curls that fell over her shoulder. Both deep in thought about how drastically Beca's life had just changed, and what it would mean for her. "Hello, Ms. Posen, Ms. Beale." They turned to see the Doctor that had brought them back standing by the door. They nodded. "I'm Beca's Doctor, Dr. Declane." He smiled at them. "How is she?" He asked them.

Chloe looked at Beca. "As well as can be expected under the circumstances," she said. "That's what I am here about. Nurse Elle informed me, that Beca being here, isn't an accident? That it's possibly the result of domestic violence?" Aubrey nodded. "Yes, it was." She said.

"Mr. Swanson, I am assuming? It's not the first time; someone had changed the emergency contact on a victim's chart, to keep anyone from knowing the truth. Little do they know the Doctor needs to sign off on it." He said. "As her emergency contact, and her only relation here, I am obligated to inform you, that I will have to notify the police, though she is old enough to make this decision on her own, she said she was pregnant and when we examined her, we found she miscarried. Because of that alone I have to report it," he said.

"That's what we want. Beca isn't aware of this, but it is something that has to be done. Had we known sooner, it would have been reported before this could happen," she said. He nodded. "Of course. If you could stay here, while I make the call, then we can go over what needs to be done to care for her after the miscarriage, and discuss what needs to happen before she is questioned." He said. "It's about to get very hectic." The again he nodded and he left to make the call.

"How do you think she is going to react?" Chloe asked. Aubrey sighed, looking down at Beca who was sleeping peacefully. "Well, it's Beca after all. She is about to be questioned by the police, over physical and sexual abuse, that ultimately lead her to miscarriage. It's going to be rough, but we will be with her every step of the way," she said. There were three knocks on the door and it opened.

They looked over to see Stacie cautiously step in. Her hair was back in a messy bun, not perfectly curled like it usually was. Her eyes were red rimmed and bloodshot, and her cheeks were still wet with tears. Chloe shot her a glare and Aubrey decided she would handle the talking. She sat up and placed a kiss on Beca's forehead. Knowing she was going to leave, Chloe walked around the bed to take Aubrey's place, and Aubrey kissed her lightly as they passed. "I will be right back." She said and walked over to the door. "Take a walk with me." She said, more of a demand than a question. Stacie simply nodded and followed her out.

They walked in silence for a few moments before Aubrey decided what she was going to say. "Beca is going to be fine." She said. Stacie let out a small sigh of relief. "Thank god-"

"She is going to be okay, physically. Mentally, not so much." She said as they walked toward the elevators. "I understand, that Beca asked you to keep this a secret, and maybe you didn't realize that what Jesse did qualified rape. But, Stacie, you knew he had hit her, you knew what he had done that lead up to him raping her. I do not understand how you could allow that to happen. I mean, did you even think about the fact that he may do it again? If he can lose his temper once, he can lose it again. He could have killed her."

She wasn't going to say anything about Beca being pregnant or losing the baby. That was for Beca to tell if she wanted too.

"Bree, I am so sorry. I- I don't know why I didn't say anything; I guess I thought that Beca could handle it, she never takes anybody's crap, she stands up for herself and everyone else. I just thought, it wouldn't happen again, I didn't think she would let it," she said sadly. Aubrey scoffed. "That badass persona she has is a mask, Stacie. She pretends to not care what people say, and to not take crap. But, she is actually very sensitive. She was crying that night, right?"

Stacie nodded, the memory of Beca's tear stained face flashing into her mind made her want to burst. They got into the elevator and Aubrey pressed the button for the ground floor. "When have you ever seen Beca cry? In all the years you have known her?" Stacie didn't even have to think about her answer. "That was the first time."

"And if you thought she could handle it, wouldn't you have questioned why she was crying?"

"Yeah, I would have." She said, her voice cracking with guilt. "He really hurt her, Stacie. The only reason I am not ripping you apart right now, is Because Beca asked us not to be angry with you. She is protecting you, when you should have protected her."

Stacie finally lost it. The tears poured down like a water fall and she couldn't control it. "Bree, I am so sorry, I wish I could take it back, I wish I would have done something, and not have kept it a secret, I don't know what I was thinking." She cried.

Aubrey didn't have any sympathy for the girl, but she couldn't let her just stand in the elevator and sob her eyes out. She wrapped her arm around her shoulders and when the doors opened, she led them out and across the lobby. "I know, you didn't mean for this to happen, but it did. Now, I need you to do something." She said. Stacie looked up at her as they walked in to the hospital cafeteria and over to the coffee station. "Anything." Stacie said immediately.

Aubrey took a breath. "The police will be coming here anytime now. Because of what Jesse did to Beca. She will be questioned, and as much as I hate it, I know she will want you left out of it. So, if the police ask you anything, she never came to your house that night you never kept any secret, you know nothing." She said. "Pass that on to the other Bella's. All you know, is she had an accident and fell down the stairs. Nothing else. If Jesse comes to you, you say the same thing, and get away from him as soon as you can, do not stick around." She said and lifter sleeve to show the purple bruises around her arm from where Jesse had grabbed her. "He's dangerous."

Stacie's breath hitched when she saw Aubrey's arm. "He did that to you?"

"I bruise easily, but he still grabbed pretty hard. I will be showing the police, it can only help at this point." She said as she prepared two cups of coffee. "I assume you are going to be staying a while, do you want some coffee?" She asked. "I don't think Chloe would like it if I stayed." She said. "Chloe will be fine." Aubrey said as she poured a third cup and passed it to Stacie to add her mixings. "You didn't say anything about Chloe and I kissing." Aubrey said as she added cream and sugar to Chloe's coffee, not looking up. Stacie stopped pouring sugar into her cup and looked at her. "Oh, um, yeah… I mean, do you want me to keep quiet, or do the Bellas know?" Aubrey looked at her. "You mean, you don't care?" She asked. "No, why would I?" She asked genuinely confused. "You guys are perfect together." She smiled. Aubrey smiled at her. They hadn't come out to anyone yet, though they had been together since they graduated

"Yeah, don't tell the Bellas yet," she said. "And, thanks, for being so cool with it."

"Of course! I mean in all honesty… I don't know if you are into it, but, the way you both look at Beca, and how she looks at you two, I almost think you should be together." She laughed as she took a sip of her coffee. Aubrey froze. "You- wait you really think that? I mean, that we should all be together? How does Beca look at us?" She asked quickly and Stacie smirked. "She looks at you like you look at her. And I think you know what look that is." She said. "That answered my next question, though. So why aren't you all together?" Aubrey blushed. "We are working on it." She said as she picked up hers and Chloe's coffees and they walked out of the cafeteria. Stacie smiled. "You all would be so great together," she said. "You think so?" Stacie laughed. "I know so."

Chloe sat holding onto Beca's hand her eyes roaming over Beca's face as she slept. She looked so peaceful, even with the scratches and bruises that covered her face. She was just about to grab her phone and text Aubrey to see how it was going with Stacie when there was a knock on the door and it opened. "Hello?" She looked up to see the doctor walk in, followed by two other people. A woman with medium length brown hair, and green eyes. She wore a pants suit and a man with short brown hair, and brown eyes, also dressed in a suit. "Hello, Miss Beale, I'm Detective Kendrick, this is my partner Detective Snow," the man said. "Could we have a word with you?" Detective Snow asked. Her voice was kind. Chloe looked at Beca, conflicted, not wanting to leave her. "Don't worry, I will stay with her." The doctor said walking over. "I need to check her over anyway." He smiled.

"It won't be long." Detective Kendrick said. Chloe slowly stood gently laying Beca's hand on her stomach before following them out of the room. They had just entered the hall when Stacie and Aubrey walked up. "Chloe what's going on?" Aubrey asked as they walked up and she handed Chloe the coffee she got her. "These are detectives; they were just about to ask me some questions." Chloe said taking the offered cup. "Who are you?" Kendrick asked. Aubrey extended her hand. "I'm Aubrey Posen, a friend of Beca's." She said and shook both of their hands. "And you?" he looked at Stacie. "Stacie Conrad, also a friend." She said, but didn't offer her hand.

Snow looked her over, seeing her red puffy eyes, and tear stained cheeks. "You okay?" she asked. Stacie nodded. "Yes, Ma'am. Just worried about my friend," she said. "Stacie, why don't you go wait in the room with her? In case she wakes up?" Aubrey said.

Stacie looked at the detectives as if asking permission. "We will get you if we need anything from you." Snow said. She nodded and walked in to the room. "We are detectives from the Atlanta police department. We are head of the special victims unit, and as the doctor tells us, your friend Beca Mitchell has been assaulted?"

"Yes." Aubrey nodded. "Are we allowed to tell you what she told us? I really don't think she could handle having to tell the story again," she said. They looked at each other. "Tell us what she told you, and we will just clarify it with her when she is able to talk." She said.

Aubrey nodded and began the story. Starting from when they got her ready, to a made up ending where she walked herself back to her own apartment. Chloe looked at her in confusion, but quickly dropped it, knowing Aubrey must have lied for a reason. "Then, today she went to Jesse's apartment to tell him that she was pregnant, and it got heated, he got angry and wouldn't let her leave, and when he started to get violent she ran from the apartment and tripped down the stairs." She said. Snow looked up with wide eyes. "Did the baby-"

Aubrey sighed, "She miscarried. She said.

"Where can we find this Jesse Swanson?" Kendrick asked pulling out a note pad from his pocket. "I honestly don't know. He and I had a disagreement a few hours ago, and it ended in this," she said and lifted her sleeve to show the bruise. "He is also a student at Barden, so you might find him there. His apartment or the Treble house." Chloe had yet to see the bruise and freaked out.

"I'm going to kill him I swear!" she yelled. Kendrick held up a hand. "Might want to watch what you say, we are police officers after all." He said, though his tone wasn't angry or threatening and seemed to calm Chloe down. Snow pulled a small digital camera from her pocket and snapped a picture of her arm. "Would you like to press charges? This alone is enough for us to get a warrant and then further investigate the incident with Beca," she said. "Yes, I would." Aubrey said. Kendrick motioned for her to follow him. "I'll need to take a statement from you." He said.

She nodded and followed him a few feet away and she began telling him what happened with Jesse while Detective Snow continued to speak with Chloe.

"Has Beca shown any signs that she was being mistreated by Mr. Swanson?" she asked. Chloe shook her head. "Not really. They have been fighting a lot lately; he has been starting arguments with her constantly." Snow nodded while writing Chloe's words down. "Do you know if she is sexually active?" Chloe shook her head. Thinking how stupid that question was. "Well seeing as she was raped, a month ago and pregnant-" Chloe started but was cut off. "-Miss, please do not get a tone with me, I understand you are upset, but don't make this hard okay?"

Chloe looked down. "I'm sorry. I- I don't think so. I don't honestly know if they did anything after the first time. I don't think she would willingly do anything, but I don't know if he has tried anything again." She said. Snow nodded again. "Thank you Chloe, I know this is hard. That's all I need for now." She handed her a card. "In cases like this it's better for family or in this case, friends to first talk with the victim, and prepare them to talk to us. I do ask you don't lie to her, about this investigation, or lie to us about anything if she asks you too. It's normal if she gets freaked out and refuses to speak, but she needs to be assured that she is safe and that she will be helped."

Chloe nodded taking the card. "What will happen with Jesse?" She asked.

"Well, when we find him we will take him in for questioning. Then after we speak to Beca and get her statement a court date will be set, she will need to testify against him in order to get justice for what has happened." Chloe looked down. "What if she doesn't want to testify?" Snow looked at her questioningly. "Do you think that is a possibility?"

"Beca is different. I'm afraid all of this is going to traumatize her into silence. She shuts down, and I fear that's what may happen here," she said. Snow nodded in understanding. "It's normal for her to be afraid, and it won't be an easy road back, she will probably need some kind of therapy to overcome this. She will also need you and your girlfriend to support her throughout this whole process and after. She needs to know she isn't alone in this and that she is protected, not only by us, but by you." She said.

Chloe looked up as Kendrick and Aubrey walked back over. "I have all I need." Kendrick said. Snow looked at him. "They are going to speak with Beca when she wakes up before calling us to talk to her," she said. "Always a good idea in these cases." He looked at them. "Just give us a call. We are going to bring Mr. Swanson in. In the meantime, the hospital is aware that he is not permitted to be within 500 feet of Ms. Mitchell," he said. "Thank you." Aubrey said and wrapped her arm around Chloe's waist pulling her against her. "We will be sure to call you." They said their goodbyes and after the Detectives left they made their way back into the room where Stacie sat next to the bed, holding one of Beca's hands in hers. Chloe stiffened and shot a glare at her but Aubrey gave her a light squeeze. "It's okay, Chloe. She is going to need all of us. She asked that we not be angry with her, and I know it is going to be hard, trust me; I wanted to throttle her when she walked in. But, Beca needs us to do this. So for her, can you be civil?" Aubrey asked. Chloe sighed and nodded slowly.

"Yeah, I can do that. For Beca."

**A/N: Chapter 4 DONE! More of a filler chapter. Sorry for the late update! Please review let me know what you think! What would YOU like to see happen in the next chapter? With Jesse? Or Beca? Or both? Let me know; I love hearing from you awesome people and knowing your thoughts help me write even faster! Much love!**


	5. Promises

Chapter Five

**A/N: Hey guys! So I love the reviews I am getting on this, you people are amazing! Let me know what you think of this chapter, and sent me some ideas of things YOU would like to see happen! With any and all characters or situations! I love your feedback and it only helps me write faster!**

"It's late; you should go home and get some rest." Stacie looked up from the plastic chair she sat in, next to Aubrey by the hospital bed. She was met with tired blue eyes. The first words Chloe spoke to her since she arrived at the hospital hours before. Aubrey who had laid her head down on the edge of Beca's bed had finally dozed off about a half an hour before. Chloe lay on the bed with Beca sleeping against her. She had briefly woken up an hour before, complaining of being thirsty and demanded Chloe or Aubrey lay with her, no matter what the doctor thought was best. She wanted someone with her. They of course couldn't deny Beca asking to cuddle and only wished they could both curl up with her and sleep the day away.

"No, I'm fine. I want to stay here with her." She said, but it was immediately followed with a yawn. "I just need some more coffee," she said and stood up. "Would like anything?" she asked. Chloe shook her head. Stacie nodded and headed out of the room to get her fourth cup of coffee since she arrived. She knew Chloe and Aubrey had it under control, and they alone would be enough for Beca when she woke up, but she still refused to leave. Chloe tried to stay awake, but soon realized, being tired and cranky wasn't going to do anybody any good so she lay her head down and closed her eyes. Soon falling into a light sleep.

Jesse sat on the couch in the treble house holding an empty beer bottle in one hand and his phone in the other. Looking through old pictures of him and Beca. Or just Beca alone that he had snapped when she wasn't looking. The rest of the trebles sat around, playing video games or discussing something or another. Benji stood by the front door attempting a new magic trick. Jesse dropped the bottle to the floor and reached for another beer that sat on the coffee table in front of him. After popping it open and drinking half in two gulps he continued to look at the pictures on his phone. The guys noticed he had been acting off all day. They knew that Beca had fallen down the stairs earlier in the morning, and wanted to go see her, but he denied them. Saying if he couldn't even see her, why would they? The questions of why he wasn't able to see her were either ignored or he mumbled something about 'The blonde bitch' before turning his attention to his phone. It was almost eight PM when there was a knock at the door and Benji turned and opened it with his usual bright and friendly smile in place. That smile instantly fell when the two people outside the door flashed policed badges.

"Can I help you?" he asked politely, though he was clearly confused as to why they were there.

"Yes, we are looking for Jesse Swanson, is he at this address?" the man asked. Benji nodded.

"Yeah, yeah he is here, in the living room," he motioned. They nodded and walked passed him and into the living room. Benji followed behind them, removing the red cape he wore.

"Jesse Swanson?" Snow asked. Everyone turned and looked the two detectives standing in the door way.

"What?" He growled not looking up from his phone. They saw him on the couch and walked over. Kendrick immediately taking his arm and pulling him up.

"Hey, what the hell dude!" he exclaimed.

"Jesse Swanson you under arrest for the assault of Beca Mitchell," snow began to read him his rights and the rest of the trebles eyes grew and they slowly stood up. "I didn't touch her!" he yelled struggling against the hand cuffs that were being secured around his wrists. Donald instantly grabbed his phone to call Stacie. "What the fuck, Jesse?" he demanded. He was aware that Jesse and Beca had been fighting a lot, and that Jesse frequently came home and started punching walls. He never thought at the time he would ever hurt Beca. But now, he wasn't as sure as he watched Jesse continue to deny the assault charges. The Bellas and the Trebles had settled their differences when Beca was passed the pitch pipe and Jesse was dubbed the leader of the trebles. They had all grown close to each other, and they looked after each other like family. "You have the right to remain silent…" was the last thing they heard as he was towed from the house.

Stacie had just poured her coffee when her phone started ringing. She put down the coffee pot and dug her phone from her pocket. Seeing Donald's name flashing on her screen. She sighed and hit the green button then put the phone to her ear.

"Hello?"

_"Stace? What the hell is going on? Jesse was just arrested for assault, why is Beca really in the hospital?!" _

Stacie used her shoulder to hold the phone while she mixed sugar and cream into her coffee.

"Donald, I really don't think I am allowed to say anything right now. All I know is she fell, she is hurt and Jesse is in a lot of trouble," she lied, deciding to take Aubrey's advice and play dumb.

_"Well, is she okay?"_

Stacie picked up her cup and switched her phone from her left ear to her right and began the walk back up to Beca's room. "She is sleeping. She has some cracked ribs, and six stitches. She is pretty beat up. She should be fine though. I have to go. I will keep you updated," she said and hung up before he could say anything else.

It was nearly six the next morning before Beca began to stir. Her slight movement woke Aubrey and Chloe up as well. Aubrey groaned as she lifted her head from the edge of the bed where she had slept. She stretched out and they could hear multiple parts of her popping

. "Oh, Bree why didn't you sleep on the cot?" Chloe asked nodding towards the cot that had been brought up for them. She slowly sat up and looked down at Beca who was slowly waking up. "I didn't want to leave you and Beca." She said while rolling out her shoulders and more cracking could be heard. Chloe smiled at her lightly. Aubrey looked around the room to find Stacie was gone.

"Hm. Stacie must have gone home," she said and stood up. "What time is it?" Came a raspy voice. They looked down to see Beca's eyes were open and she was looking around tiredly. Aubrey looked at the clock on the wall. "Just after six." She said. "Are you feeling okay?"

Beca tried to sit up but winced when she put pressure on her ribs. "No stay down," Chloe said and tried to gently push her back down but Beca stiffened. "I can't lay down anymore, I need to walk or something." She said. Chloe looked hesitant. "You have a sprained ankle Becs." Aubrey said. Beca groaned in frustration. "Damn it," she sighed and slowly leaned back against Chloe. They laughed slightly, not sure if Beca was in the joking mood or not. "I'll go get the nurse." Aubrey offered. Beca nodded. "Tell her I want bacon!" She called weakly as Aubrey walked out. Chloe fully laughed at this. "Bacon, Becs? Really?" she asked. Beca smiled softly.

"I haven't eaten in like…a year." She said dramatically. "I'm going to die of starvation," she said very matter-of-factly. Chloe laughed again and Beca chuckled. "It's good to see you smile," she said. Beca sighed. "You are helping with that." She said. "Thank you for being here," she said softly. Chloe wrapped her arm around her and snuggled into her further.

"Of course Becs. We will always be here for you." She said. "You know that don't you?" She asked looking at Beca who looked down. "That's what you're supposed to say," she said softly. Chloe tilted her head. "What do you mean?" She asked reaching over and tucking a strand of hair behind Beca's ear. Beca shook her head. "It's nothing." She said. Chloe was about to speak again, when they were interrupted by the door opening.

Beca looked up to see Stacie walking in holding a tray of coffee and a bag of take out. "Beca, you're awake!" she said happily and put the stuff down coming up to the bed. Beca looked at her for a moment, noticing that Stacie, aside from being excited that she was awake, also looked very nervous. She was a little upset that Stacie had told her secret, but she knew it wasn't fair to make Stacie hide something like that anyway. Chloe could feel Beca relax against her.

"Hey, Stace." She said softly. Stacie sighed in relief and instantly walked the rest of the way to the bed and grabbed her hand. "Beca I am so sorry!" She said. "I don't know what I was thinking-" Chloe held up a hand.

"Excuse me?" She asked. Stacie looked at her in confusion, as did Beca. "I shouldn't have kept what happened to her a secret. I'm apologizing, because if I had told somebody. If I had told you," she looked at Chloe. "She wouldn't be here right now." She said. Chloe looked down, embarrassed at interrupting Stacie now. "Beca, I hope you can forgive me" she said. Beca smiled softly. "No, I should be the one apologizing." She said and held up a hand before Chloe could say anything. Chloe who was about to interrupt again, closed her mouth.

"I shouldn't have asked you to keep it all a secret. It wasn't fair to put that stress on you. I already freaked you out by showing up at your house, a bloody mess in the middle of the night. I'm sorry Stace." She said.

Stacie wiped away the tears that had again started to fall. "I'm glad you are okay." She said, her voice cracking. "Can I hug you?" Chloe smiled softly. Beca who's eyes were shining with unshed tears nodded and unhooked herself from Chloe and Stacie gently wrapped her in a hug. Chloe carefully got off of the bed and stretched out her stiff muscles, taking notice of how long the hug between the two girls lasted. It took a second to realize they were silently crying. Stacie's fingers clutching the back of Beca's hospital gown tightly. "Good morning Ms. Mitchell." Stacie pulled back with a sniffle and Chloe grabbed some tissues from beside the bed and handed them to both girls. They muttered their thanks and wiped their eyes. Beca looked up to see the Doctor and Aubrey standing by the bed. "Hi." She said and carefully lay back again. He walked up and put on his stethoscope and put it to her chest above her heart.

"How are you feeling this morning?" he asked as he moved it down under her tail bone and asked her to inhale. She did, and then answered. "A little sore, but okay," she said. "You're lungs are clear." He said and hooked the instrument around his neck before writing on her chart. Chloe stood close to Aubrey and Stacie next to Chloe as they watched him check her over. He pulled out some ointment from his scrub pocket. "This might sting a bit," he said as he moved her hair back and began cleaning the six stitches on her forehead.

"Will it scar?" she asked. He continues to apply the cream. "I don't think so. It's not very big, and you have such fair skin, it will probably just blend into your skin tone." He smiled kindly. And put the cap back on the tube, putting down on the little tray by the bed. Then pulled out a small flash light and held a finger in front of her. "Keep your eyes on my finger." He instructed and turned on the light looking into her eyes, as he moved his finger back and forth in front of her. "Looking good." He said turning off the light. Chloe leaned into Aubrey with a relieved sigh and Aubrey wrapped her arm around her. Beca saw this and couldn't help the weird feeling that went through her.

"Can you girls, please step behind the curtain? I'm going to lay the bed down now, and check on your ribs." He said. "Is that going to be okay?" he asked. She looked worried for a moment before looking at Stacie and reaching out her hand. Stacie stepped forward taking it, though not before giving a confused look to Chloe and Aubrey who both looked a little upset at the gesture.

"Can she stay with me?" She asked. He nodded in understanding, having been present when she was brought in. He lay the bed down flat and with a final almost pained look, Aubrey and Chloe stepped out of the room. They didn't have to leave, but something made them. Beca closed her eyes tightly as she felt the blanket removed from her body and the hospital gown being lifted to just below her butt, revealing the dark purple bruising across her stomach and chest. The blanket was quickly placed over her lower half and she relaxed a bit as she felt latex covered fingers start gently moving along the bruised area. She opened her eyes and looked up at Stacie, who had her eyes locked on Beca's stomach. "Please don't look." She said suddenly and Stacie's eyes snapped to Becas. She nodded sadly and squeezed her hand, as he continues to examine the damage.

In the hallway Chloe moved out of Aubreys arms and wrapped her own arms around herself. "Why do you think she asked Stacie to stay with her, and not us?" She asked sadly. Aubrey who just as confused and a little hurt at Beca's choice of comfort felt her heart breaking at the pained look on her girlfriend's face. They both felt just as strongly for Beca as they did each other, and both felt slightly rejected that she didn't seek their comfort. "I don't know, Chlo." She said and couldn't keep the sadness out of her own voice. Chloe pulled the card that detective snow gave her the day before. "We have to talk to her, and get her ready for questioning."

"She doesn't even know the police are involved, yet," Aubrey said. "I have a feeling she isn't going to react well." She said.

Chloe nodded. "I know."

"Hey guys?" They both looked to Stacie walking out of the room.

She took notice immediately that they were upset. "Um, I just thought you would like to know, Jesse was arrested last night." She said. Chloe and Aubrey both stepped forward.

"How do you know?"

"Donald called me. Wanted to know what was going on, and why Beca is really here. I didn't tell him anything; I said I had no idea," she said. "We need to talk to her soon." Aubrey said, "Why aren't you in there with her?" She asked and Stacie and Chloe could both clearly hear the jealousy in her voice. She heard it too and looked down for a second before looking back up, expecting an answer. "He is done examining her. Just wrapping her ankle now. I wanted to let you know about Jesse." She said. "I brought coffee, and muffins." She said motioning to the room. "I figured you would be hungry, and can only take so much hospital coffee," she said almost shyly. "Thanks." Chloe said, trying not to let her jealousy over the situation get the better of her.

"We have to talk to Beca about the detectives coming to question her, and Jesse's arrest, and since you had no part in any of this," Aubrey emphasized. "Maybe you should head back to campus, so we can finish what needs to be done here and we will let you know when we are taking her home?" She asked. Stacie nodded.

"Yeah, okay. That's a good idea. Um-thank you for letting me stay last night. For giving me a chance to-" "It's fine, Stace." Aubrey snapped suddenly. She wasn't sure why she was getting so angry with the girl, and Chloe looked at her in shock. "It's alright Stace." Chloe said in a much softer tone. "We will call you when Beca is settled at our place." She said. Stacie nodded and with a small glance at Aubrey she turned and walked away.

Chloe turned to her blonde girlfriend. "Bree, what was that?" She asked. Aubrey sighed and shook her head, pinching the bridge of her nose. "I don't know. I guess Beca wanting Stacie with her, instead of us got to me more than I thought and I snapped. I'm sorry." She said looking sheepishly at Chloe.

Chloe reached up taking Aubrey's face in her hands. "I get it. But we don't own her, or have any sort of claim on her. I don't know why she asked Stacie to stay, maybe she was just freaked out about the exam and Stacie was the closest to her. I don't know, Bree. And as adorable as you can be when you are jealous, Beca doesn't need the tension." She said and lifted up on her toes to place a soft kiss on Aubrey's lips. "I love you." Aubrey smiled softly. Chloe smirked, a habit she picked up from Beca, that used to infuriate Aubrey. Now she loved it.

"I love you too, Bree. Its gonna be a long day, we might as well get on with it." she said. "When are we going to tell her?" Aubrey asked. Chloe shrugged sadly. "I don't know. I thought it would be a good idea, until we found out everything. Now I don't think it's the right time," she said. "Stacie thinks we should all be together." Aubrey smiled looking down at her hands. Chloe grinned. "She does?"

"She says that Beca looks at us the same way we look at her." Chloe couldn't help the mega watt grin she had on now. "Really?"

"When she is better, and things start looking up, we will tell her?" Aubrey asked. Chloe nodded quickly. "Yes," she smiled. They shared another quick kiss. "Shall we do this?" she asked. Aubrey took a deep breath and nodded. Making their way back into the hospital room. The Doctor was walking toward the door when they walked in, internally preparing themselves to tell Beca that Aubrey had filed a report and that soon, detectives would be questioning her. Aubrey took Chloe's hand and they walked in to find Beca was once again covered up, and she looked up almost sadly as they walked back in. Her eyes landing on their hands linked together. She only looked at them for a moment before dropping her gaze again.

Dr. Declane walked over to them. "She is doing well. I would say she should be able to go home by this afternoon." He said. "Obviously a few things need to be taken care of first, and we have to discuss the side effects of the miscarriage, she is already experiencing some pain, but it will pass." he said.

"Side effects?" Chloe asked. He nodded. "Yes, there can and usually are some side effects after losing a baby. Right now she is having abdominal pains, much like menstrual cramps, I gave her some medicine for the pain. I would get everything moving as soon as possible. Get the hard part out of the way and get her home and into a more comfortable environment," he said. "I will be back shortly." They watched him walk out and then took their places at Beca's side.

They noticed she wouldn't look at them, instead finding a loose string on her blanket very interesting.

"Becs? You alright?" Aubrey asked reaching out and moving the hair out of her face so she could see her better.

"You left." Came a small voice.

Aubrey looked at Chloe. "We thought you wanted Stacie to be here with you, so we left so the doctor could give you the exam with out an audience." Aubrey explained, though her voice was still sad. Beca looked up for a split second and then looked back down. "I'm sorry," she said. Chloe sat down on the bed.

"For what?"

"Asking Stacie to stay and not you. I'm sorry, that was rude of me." She said. "I just didn't want to be alone and Stacie was right there. I'm sorry." They could hear the guilt in her voice and urgency when she apologized. "It's okay Becs." Aubrey said leaning in and kissing her forehead. She wasn't prepared however for Beca to jump away from her and shoot a nervous glance at Chloe. They looked at each other in confusion. "We understand." Chloe said softly and offered her a small smile. Beca nodded slightly.

Aubrey sighed. "Beca we have to talk to you," she said. Beca looked up curiously. "Okay?"

"Well, Because of the…accident," She started nervously. "And what happened as a result of the fall." Beca visibly stiffened and Aubrey saw it. She didn't want to mention the miscarriage, this was going to be hard enough. "As your emergency contacts, Dr. Declane spoke with us, and by law he had to call the police," she said. Beca's eyes had begun to fill with tears and they could see her chest beginning to rise and fall a bit faster.

"What Jesse did to you was terrible and he isn't going to get away with it, Beca." She said. Then pulled up her sleeve to show the purple bruises on her arm. Beca's eyes grew and Chloe glared. "He did this right outside the room. He is dangerous and he can't just walk." she said. "I gave a statement, and told the detectives exactly what you told me." Becas breathing was coming out in short gasps and Chloe grabbed her hand.

"Breathe, sweetie, its okay." She said softly. "They will be coming here soon to talk to you and get your statement. You won't have to retell anything, they just want to make sure they have the facts right. Jesse has already been arrested, they got him last night," she said. Beca's tears were now pouring down her rose colored cheeks.

"You shouldn't have done that." She said suddenly.

"Everything is going to be okay, Becs, he can't hurt you anymore," Chloe said. Aubrey nodded. "We won't let that happen. He is in jail, and all you will have to do is testify. We will be with you every step of the way," she said. Beca closed her eyes tightly and shook her head.

"You made a mistake." She said, her voice cracking. Aubrey and Chloe looked at each other helplessly. "I can't." She gasped. "I won't."

"You can't what?" Aubrey asked softly taking her other hand.

"Testify against him! How could you tell the police anything without asking me first! Don't you think I would have reported it myself if I wanted to?!" They couldn't understand why she said these things. "Because we are trying to help you." Chloe started.

"Well don't." She snapped. Chloe recoiled slightly at Beca's sudden anger.

She may be in a hospital bed, and she may be scared and hurt. But Aubrey wasn't going to put up with uncalled for outbursts. "Beca, stop it. We are helping you because apparently you couldn't do it yourself, and that is okay. You were scared and that's understandable, but you have to understand that we are doing this to help you, and we will be there with you. You have us, and you have the detectives. Jesse is in jail, all they need is for you to testify and he can never hurt you or anyone ever again." She said angrily. "I promise you will be safe with us," she said, her voice softer.

Beca looked at her with guilt filled eyes. She didn't mean to yell at Chloe, she didn't mean to be difficult. But she couldn't understand how they could think even for a minute that going to the police was helpful. It was just going to piss Jesse off more. She was hurt, and tired and just wanted to go home. She wanted to lock herself in her dorm and hide. Just be away from everyone for a while. Maybe longer. She wanted her own clothes, and the stupid needle out of her arm. More than anything she wanted to wake up from this horrible nightmare. She was upset that Stacie told her secret that she accidentally reached for Stacie and not them, all she wanted was them. She was upset that they were keeping something from her, and she knew it.

"Just talk to them, and then we will take you home and get you feeling better." Chloe said. "It won't take long, and soon this will all be over I promise." Beca gave Aubrey an apologetic look, which Aubrey return with an understanding smile and squeezed her hand. She then turned to Chloe with tear filled eyes. Chloe looked at her, waiting for her to say something. Then in a weak, barely audible voice she said,

"Don't make promises you cant keep."


	6. Numb

"_**The body shuts down when it has too much to bear; Goes its own way quietly inside, waiting for a better time. Leaving you numb, and half alive."- Anonymous**_

**A/N: Alright guys, this is going to be a short chapter! But I promise to make up for it in later chapters! Maybe even a double update late tonight or tomorrow depends on how well this chapter does! The first part is going to take you into Becas head, in her past. Give you a feel for her thoughts and feeling and how her relationship with Chloe and Aubrey came to be! TRIGGER WARNING FOR Mentions of brief self-harm/ suicide. Here you go ENJOY! Please R&R it really helps!**

She had shut down before, that was no secret to anyone who knew Beca Mitchell. The girl with the dark eyeliner, and a bad attitude. Only, it was the people who really knew her; who actually took the time to get to know her, knew the real Beca Mitchell. The girl who hid behind all that eyeliner. _**"Your eyes are beautiful Beca. They remind me of the sky at night,"**_ Chloe once said when she walked in unannounced into Beca's dorm room, and the girl hadn't put on her make up yet. _**"Your have amazing eyes, you know? They remind me of the ocean, the deep blue that you really only see at night."**_ Aubrey told her once as they stood in the bathroom at Aubrey and Chloe's apartment as they removed their make up to go to sleep. They knew that Baca's bad attitude and sarcasm were just a couple of her many defenses to keep people at arm's length. That way, there was no emotional connection. They couldn't get tired of her, if they didn't have anything to get tired of. And if they left - because they always do - they couldn't hurt her like they always did. Chloe and Aubrey had fought tooth and nail to get close to the little alt girl and find out the truth about her. Not just to satisfy their curiosity of her dark and mysterious demeanor. They did it because they wanted to know her. They wanted to know everything about her. What made her happy, what made her sad? Why she would always turn to sarcasm in serious situations, why she would run when something seemed to get too tough. Why she was always alone, and why she didn't bat an eyelash when her father, the only family she had, quit his job at the university and left the state for reasons still unknown. Beca knows, but she won't tell.

It took almost 2 years, and a lot of dragging Beca from her dorm, literally, they had to practically drag the stubborn DJ out of her room the first few times. But, after a while she would just hold up her hands in mock surrender when they would come into her room. She was getting used to it. They would come over, pick her up then go out and shop, which she hated, or go get something to eat, which she loved. After a while she became comfortable with them. She got used to how touchy Chloe always was. Always invading her personal space with that perfect smile in place, the one that made her eyes light up.

After she stopped shifting uncomfortably, or moving away at Chloe's near constant contact, Aubrey started up. She would wrap her arms around her, or make her lay down she could lay her head on Beca's chest. Beca secretly loved that. Aubrey took notice immediately when Beca started to absentmindedly run her fingers through her blonde curls. She had become used to it, and she would find herself plopping down on their couch, for one of the dreaded movie nights that they loved, and basically opening her arms, inviting them to cuddle into her.

Don't tell, but she began to love it. Long for it even. She opened up to them. Told them things she never told anyone. She told them how her Dad was unhappy with her Mom, and blamed his then 7 year old daughter for ruining their relationship. How he rarely came home anymore after work and she would watch as her Mom would try to keep a smile in place for her young daughter, but she wasn't happy. How one day their hushed arguments turned into loud screaming matches, which soon turned into her dad throwing things, and no longer holding in his feeling for the "child" as he called her, who ruined his marriage. He didn't want her, he didn't want her mother, and he was having an affair.

She hastily wiped away the few tears that had formed that night when she lay curled up with Aubrey and Chloe, her two favorite girls. She didn't mean to cry. But the memories of her father yelling at her 7 year old self as she tried to hide behind her mom's legs. Yelling that it was her fault. She cried again, when she told them how her mother tried so hard, but couldn't take it anymore and when Beca was sixteen, she came home to find her mother, the only person she loved, the only person she had, was hanging from the chandelier in the kitchen. She had struggled with depression since the divorce, and felt as though she had failed Beca. Beca disagreed. Not even a note left behind. She had no family. She became a ward of the state until they found out she had a father, who was fully capable of caring for her. By the time she was dropped off in his care, she was almost eighteen, thank god. He got money to take care of her. That's the only reason he took her in. Then when he found out the money would stop coming when she graduated high school, he hastily enrolled her into Barden University. That way, the money still came, and he dropped her off in front of Baker Hall. She was thrilled about college, but at least she was away from his hateful words and glares.

It was after her mother's death that her make up went from a little mascara and lip gloss, to a lot of mascara and thick eyeliner. Dark clothes. Piercings and tattoos that no one would give her the chance to explain that they actually meant something to her. The only things that meant something to her, that couldn't leave her, because they were permanently etched into her skin. The only needle she could handle was the kind that left a line of color behind. Music was another thing that was of great value to her. A way to express herself in a healthy way. She had gone into a dark place for a while, before she realized her passion for music. In that time she had been in a foster home and one of her foster brothers told her that she could make the pain go away if she cut herself. It would make her forget. So that's what she did. She locked herself in the shared bathroom, broke a shaving razor and sliced her left wrist. She instantly dropped the blade and grabbed a towel pressing it hard against the cut.

It hurt like a bitch and definitely didn't help. She cursed herself for doing it, and made a mental note to punch her foster brother later. Her first tattoo was the headphones on her left wrist. Something she loved that covered the scar that the blade left behind. She never cut again. Chloe and Aubrey were the best things that could have happened to her. Them, and at the time, she thought Jesse. Even through all of the pain of her childhood though, the abandonment, the depression, losing her mother and being used by her father. She had shut down, but she had never felt so numb. So dead inside. As when the questions started.

As they promised, Aubrey was on her right, Chloe on her left. She was still in the hospital bed, only she was now wearing pair of Chloe's sweats and a t shirt. They had helped her shower in the small bathroom inside her room, and she felt a little better after having her hair washed. Now she sat expressionless as the detectives, Snow and Kendrick asked her countless questions about the night Jesse raped her, about how he was the cause of her fall, and how everything was going to work from that point. They didn't make her retell the story of that night, and she didn't say anything about Stacie being there or that she knew anything at all.

She was doing well, until a certain question she wasn't expecting was asked.

"Between the time of the initial assault and the fall from the apartment stairs. Was he in anyway physically or verbally abusive?"

Chloe who sat at the edge of the bed, right next to her, felt her stiffen slightly and she looked at Beca with the same expectant gaze as the detectives. She looked down for a moment before looking back up.

"No. Not really," she said.

"What do you mean by that?" Snow asked. "Not really?" She shook her head. "I mean not really." She said, her voice laced with frustration. "He didn't hit me, or push me, or do anything like that," she said.

"Did he talk to you about what happened that night? Did he mention it at all?" Kendrick asked. She looked up and after a moment sighed.

"Yeah. He said it was amazing, he really enjoyed it and we should do it again soon," she said, her voice lacking any emotion. Aubrey and Chloe were the ones who went still this time and they looked at Beca with worry in their eyes. "But you didn't? Have sex, I mean?" Kendrick asked. "Consensual or not?" he asked.

"No. He wanted to, but I really tried to avoid too much alone time with him the past few weeks," she said. They nodded and wrote a few things down. "Beca, as you know, Jesse was arrested last night, we took him in ourselves, and he is denying anything happened between the two of you that wasn't mutual. He said you did have sex, but he didn't force you into anything," Snow said. The doctor walked in then. "Ms. Posen, can I have a word with you?" He asked and they all looked at him aside from Beca who looked into her lap, tiredly. Aubrey kissed Beca's temple. "I'll be right back, sweetie, you are doing great." She said and walked over to where the doctor stood by the door. "Yes?" He handed her a stapled packet of papers. "These are her release forms, and aftercare instructions, on her stitches, ribs and what to do if the abdominal pain gets worse. Also a few numbers for councilors in the area if she needs it." He said.

"Thanks." She said looking over the paper work as he continued to explain a few things they would need to do during her recovery.

"I already told you. He didn't force me, I let it happen, I initiated it. I didn't want it, but I didn't fight it either." She said. Snow looked at her sympathetically.

"That doesn't make it okay." She said. She pulled out a piece of paper and handed to Beca. "This is a restraining order for the time being. He isn't permitted within five hundred feet of you, Ms. Posen, or Ms. Beale," she said.

"Why does she need that? I thought you arrested him?" Chloe asked. They both looked solemn. "The thing is, we could only hold him long enough to question him, without a statement from Beca and evidence that he was responsible for her injuries." Chloe couldn't believe what she was hearing and Beca had shook her head slightly and lay back. "What do you mean you couldn't hold him?! What about what he did to Aubrey yesterday? And do you not see her? She is covered in bruises in a hospital bed having just suffered a miscarriage because of him, he did this!" Aubrey whipped around at the sound of Chloe's growing anger and the loudness of her voice. The girl's face was tinted red. She hadn't heard what made her upset but, she was clearly fuming and the detectives looked a little hesitant. She hurried over and reclaimed her space next to Beca who was attempting to subtly move away from Chloe and her growing anger. The shrill sound of her voice as she yelled at the detectives was making her uncomfortable. Aubrey instantly wrapped her arms around her and looked at Chloe.

"Chloe, please. Lower your voice," Aubrey warned.

"Please do, Ms. Beale. We will be able to bring him back in, it was just the matter of not having anything to show for why he was there. Now we have Becas statement, hospital file and pictures of her injuries, and well as documentation of the miscarry," Kendrick said. "We will bring him in as soon as we are sure you three are settled at home." Snow said. Aubrey nodded. "Are you done?" She asked. "For now, yes. We have what we need. We will be in touch though." They said as they stood up. Chloe was still angry and didn't accept their offered hands for a handshake goodbye. Aubrey smiled at them apologetically.

"Thank you Beca. I hope you feel better soon," Snow said.

Beca gave a small nod. "Thanks."

They walked out and the Doctor followed them. Aubrey immediately turned to Chloe. "Chloe, what the hell? You can't just yell at police like that," she lectured. Chloe huffed.

"You didn't hear anything that was said did you?"

"No. But, I know it was because they released Jesse," she said. Chloe looked at her in shock, as if she couldn't understand how the blonde was acting so calm about the fact that the guy was out, probably at Barden waiting for Beca to be released from the hospital. "They will get him, and he will be in there and away from Beca for a long time. But, Chloe you need to keep your temper in check. You can't go yelling at police and scaring people, she glanced pointedly at Beca who still had her eyes in her lap. Chloe suddenly understood why Aubrey was so calm. She was trying to keep the environment as calm and tension free as possible and Chloe's outburst had made Beca nervous.

"I'm sorry." She sighed. "I just want him locked away," she said. Aubrey smiled softly at her. "We all do," she said. Then gently hooked her finger under Beca's chin and lifter her face to look at her. "Are you okay?" she asked.

Beca just nodded. She looked tired, exhausted even. "Can we go home?" she asked, and it was then they realized how tired she was. Her voice was low, and her eyes were starting to get droopy.

"We can actually." Aubrey said. "I just got your release forms. Chloe will you go get her doctor and we will get these signed and get out of here?" she asked. Chloe nodded. "I'm sorry for getting upset, Becs." She said carefully. Beca looked at her. "It's okay, Chlo. I know how you feel. I just don't have the energy to voice it, so you did it for the both of us." She said with a tired attempt at a smirk before she yawned. Chloe smiled, relieved Beca wasn't upset.

"I'll go get the doctor." She said and got up walking out. Beca leaned against Aubrey. "Thank you, Bree," she said.

"What for?" She asked as she brushed the soft curls out of face. "Being you," she said simply. Aubrey laughed, not entirely sure what she meant, but figured it was just due to how tired she was, knowing that the stress leading up to the detectives arriving on top of the stress of the questions, she needed to sleep. "Anytime," she laughed lightly.

Chloe walked back in then followed by the doctor. "Alright Ms. Mitchell, it looks like your being busted out of here!" He said walking up. She smiled tiredly at him. "You feel alright?" he asked.

"I'm just tired," she said. He nodded. "That's normal, you will need a lot of rest in the next few days, stay off of that ankle and if you absolutely must walk, use a crutch. I'll have some ready for you before you leave," he said. She nodded. "Okay, well, we already went over what needs to be done through the recovery and I wrote down the checkup appointment a week from today on the paper. Just come in anytime during the day and we'll get you checked out, and get those stitches out," he said. They nodded. "Alright, well I hope you feel better, you are in good hands." He smiled at the two other girls.

"I'll bring in a wheel chair and you can be on your way," he said. Fifteen minutes later Aubrey pushed Beca out of the hospital in a wheel chair as Chloe retrieved the car and pulled it around to the doors. After tossing the backpack Chloe had brought holding their clothes, into the back seat. She opened the passenger side door and helped Beca into the front seat. After getting her situated and leaning the seat back. She buckled her up and got into the back.

Beca was slowly dozing off as they pulled up to the apartment and groaned at the thought of having to walk into the building and ride the elevator up three floors. She was so tired she just wanted to sleep. After helping her out of the car, and a hearing a small hiss of pain, Aubrey realized that this wasn't a trip the small DJ was going well enough to make. With a small smile she stood in front of Beca and turned around kneeling down slightly. "Okay, sweetie, grab on." She said. Beca looked confused and Chloe smiled fondly at the blonde as she grabbed the bag from the back seat as well as Beca's new crutches. "What?" Beca asked.

Aubrey laughed. "You're exhausted," she said standing back up. "There is no way you are going to make it up there, so just wrap your arms around my neck and lean into me. Don't jump, I will just lift you," she said. "Bree, you don't have-"

"Beca Ella Marie Mitchell, get your stubborn butt over here and grab on." Aubrey commanded and Beca decided it was no use. She waited for Aubrey to lean down again, taking notice of easily it was for her to drop down low enough for Beca to just wrap her arms around her and press against her back. _Must be the squats_. She thought as Aubrey easily stood back up with Beca on her back. She reached behind her grabbing Beca's legs and carefully wrapping them around her. "I haven't had a piggyback ride since I was twelve." She laughed lightly. Chloe smiled at the two and very quickly and carefully snapped a few pictures on her phone and sent them to all the Bella's. "I haven't given a piggy back ride since Chloe broke her ankle our freshman year," she laughed. Chloe laughed too. "You were so sweet Bree," she said. "Always taking care of people."

"Only the one's I love." She said and quickly snapped her mouth closed when she realized what she just said. Chloe's eyes shot to Beca who still looked like she was about to pass out any second, but turned her head and lay it down on Aubrey's shoulder closing her eyes as they walked up to the building.

She wasn't sure exactly what Aubrey meant, but figuring she meant it in the way as caring for a friend she brushed it off. Besides, she was pretty sure Aubrey and Chloe had something together, that made her feel off slightly but she ignored it. Either way, as she felt sleep quickly winning the battle between staying awake and passing out, she softly mumbled, "I love you too, Bree."

**A/N: There it is! Please Review?! Let me know you feel about this story, and if you are ready for some more drama! Cause some serious stuff is coming! (I already have the cover for the sequel made, and I'm so sad that I cant share it because it's a major spoiler for this story!) Damn. O well! Thanks for reading you awesome people!**


	7. Gone

"_**There is no greater agony than bearing an untold story inside you."~ Maya Angelou**_

"Do you think we should wake her?"

"No, she is exhausted, let her sleep."

"It's Beca… She will sleep until the apocalypse if we let her."

Beca could hear the hushed whispers coming from the doorway of the room she was currently "sleeping" in. To be honest, she had been awake for quite a while after passing out in the middle of her piggy back ride, Aubrey and Chloe had taken her to Chloe's room and put her to bed. That was nearly sixteen hours ago. She slept through most of it, until about three hours earlier when she jolted awake from a nightmare. One she was trying to forget, and would definitely not be bringing up to Chloe and Aubrey. She tried to go back to sleep, but found she couldn't, so she instead decided to just lay in the dark and let her mind wonder.

They had gone through a lot of trouble trying to hang a dark purple blanket over the window with thumb tacks to keep the sun out, while trying not to wake her knowing Beca couldn't sleep with light shining through, and Chloe's white curtains, weren't going to let her do that.

She couldn't faintly remember waking up when she heard Chloe hiss in pain after poking herself with a tack, but quickly fell back asleep. They had done a good job and Beca had no idea what time it was, the room was completely black. Though she had been awake for a while, she didn't want to leave the bed. Or the room for that matter. She didn't want them to worry over her either. She sighed and slowly turned and could see the silhouettes of them in the doorway.

"Hi." She said softly.

She heard a sharp intake of breath before the sound of skin meeting skin and Chloe gasped. "OW!"

Beca sat up quickly, not being able to see, the sound startled her.

"Now look, you woke her up!" Aubrey scolded Chloe who was rubbing her arm where Aubrey had just slapped her.

"Geez, Bree, put your claws away." Chloe laughed lightly.

Aubrey shook her head and walked into the room. "Hey, Becs." She said not turning the light on, but slowly climbing onto the bed.

Chloe was close behind her. "How are you feeling?" She asked.

Her ribs were throbbing from sitting up so fast, but she ignored it. "I'm okay." She shrugged and lay back slowly.

"What time is it?" She asked.

"Around Eight AM." Aubrey said.

Beca sighed again. "Sorry, I didn't mean to sleep so much." She said.

Chloe being Chloe scooted up to her and curled into her side. "It's okay, Bec. You were tired. Did you sleep well?"

Beca nodded once. "Yeah, I guess." She said. "Did you guys sleep?"

They nodded. "Yep, we woke up about an hour ago." Aubrey said. "I made coffee, would like a cup?"

Beca smiled, coffee sounded wonderful. "I would love some." She said.

"I'll get you a cup." She said and sat up.

"No, wait, can I come out?" She asked.

Aubrey looked confused. "Come out?"

Beca nodded, "Out of the room? Can I come with you to the kitchen?" She asked.

She couldn't see it through the darkness, but Aubreys face fell slightly. "Of course. Chloe will you get her crutches?" She asked.

"It's okay, I will be her crutch." She said and got off of the bed.

"No." Beca said suddenly. "No that's okay, I'll use my crutches." She said.

Chloe was slightly disappointed, but agreed and walked over to the light.

"I'll go pour the coffee." Aubrey said and left.

"Becs, might want to cover your eyes, I need to turn the light on." Chloe warned.

Beca instantly threw an arm over her eyes. "Okay, go for it." She said and could hear the click of the light going on. She slowly removed her arm and blinked against the light.

After a second she was adjusted and looked up to see Chloe standing by the bed with an amused smile and a pair of crutches in her hands.

"You ready cripple?" She asked.

Beca shook her head with a smile. "Don't call me that." She said. "Or when I'm able to walk on my own again, I will tickle you or something." She laughed as she grabbed the crutches and hoisted herself up.

After a short look of concern, making sure she didn't hurt anything lifting herself, Chloe laughed.

"Tickle me? Really Bec? That is so scary, and so not badass of you." She teased.

"I am a badass. And when I can show you, I will." She joked and followed Chloe out of the room.

Chloe wore a smile, loving that Beca seemed to back to her old sarcastic self.

They made it into the kitchen where Aubrey had set out two cups of coffee and was pouring her own while something cooked on the stove.

"Do I smell bacon?" Beca asked excitedly.

"What is it with you and Bacon?" Chloe laughed.

Beca looked at her with wide eyes as she rather ungracefully fell into a chair at the table.

Aubrey spun around at the noise, but seeing she was okay, she returned to her cooking and listened to them discuss bacon, she also took notice of how relaxed Beca seemed to be, and the small smile that she wore.

"What is with you and cuddling?" She asked.

Chloe gasped. "Cuddling is amazing. It's warm, and loving and just makes everything better."

Beca smiled as Chloe brought the coffee over to her. "Exactly. Bacon to me is like cuddling to you." She explained.

Chloe snickered and began adding cream to Becas cup. Beca watched her add exactly two teaspoons of cream before stirring it and handing it over to her.

She smiled lightly as she took it. "Thanks, Chlo." She said softly. Chloe could tell she was deep in thought over something.

"You okay?" She asked as she added her own preferred amount of sugar and cream to her coffee while Aubrey began putting food onto plates. She glanced over to see that Beca was looking down into her coffee rather intently.

"Have you made me coffee before?" She asked.

Chloe looked up in thought. "Hm." She said as Aubrey walked over and placed a plate in front of her and Beca.

"You know, I don't believe I have." She said. "Thanks Bree."

"Thank you, Bree." Beca said as Aubrey walked away to fetch her own plate and coffee before joining them at the table.

Beca looked down to see three stripes of bacon, eggs toast and some grapes.

"I didn't think so. How did you know how I take it?" she asked. Aubrey looked from Beca to Chloe with a small smile.

"Oh, I uh- I just. I guess I have seen you make it for yourself so many times, that I just knew." She said.

"Most people just assume I like my coffee Black." She said, and picked up her fork.

Chloe looked at Aubrey who winked at her. Beca wasn't aware of the little things that they had paid attention to when it came to the small DJ. Like how she took her coffee, or how her favorite fruit is grapes, and she will only eat an even number of them. She smiled at the pile of six grapes on her plate.

"Detective Snow contacted us this morning to let us know, that they couldn't locate Jesse yesterday. But, don't worry, the trebles said when he was released he went home to his parents, and they sent the detectives there. We should hear back from them sometime today, after they have found him, also they have two police officers parked down the road in an undercover car, keeping an eye on the apartment." She said. Beca has gone still as she listened, not looking up as Aubrey spoke. She took a deep breath and Chloe reached over and gave her arm a reassuring squeeze. She relaxed and smiled at them slightly.

"Okay, thank you for telling me." She said, before returning to her breakfast.

They ate in silence for a moment before Aubrey spoke again. "So, how is everything feeling today?" she asked.

Beca took a sip of her coffee before answering. "My ribs hurt a little, but the stomach pain is gone, and my ankle is fine as long as I don't put too much pressure on it."

"Well, after you eat, we will put ice on your ribs-"

"-Nooooo," Beca whined cutting her off. Ice is cold!"

Aubrey looked at her as if she were about to scold a child. "And water is wet. Way to state the obvious there." She said.

Chloe who always loved when the two would get into some kind of disagreement, and knowing how much Beca hated cold she knew she would fight it. She leaned back in her chair with her coffee and watched, also enjoying hearing Beca whine. It didn't happen often and she found it to be adorable.

"Can't I just take some medicine for it or something?"

"You can do that too, but your recovery plan specifically states to use ice. Ten minutes on and ten minutes off."

"Ten minutes?!" Beca exclaimed.

"Yes. And you are going to do it." Aubrey said, leaving no more room to argue as she went on.

"I thought while I am keeping watch over you, Chloe could go to your dorm and grab your clothes and things." She said.

"Bree don't you have to go to work?" Beca asked. "And Chloe what about your job?" 

Aubrey smiled. "We both had some vacation time, and took it. You are not getting rid of us for at least two weeks." She said.

"You don't have to watch over me." Beca sighed, "You guys should go to work-"

Aubrey sighed loudly cutting her off. "Beca, you had an accident. You were in the hospital and now you need help recovering, which is exactly what we are doing. We don't want to work, and we don't need to right now. What we need is to make sure you are taken care of, and that is what we are going to do, so please don't waste your time questioning it or fighting it." She said, her voice rising as she went on.

Chloe's smile faded once she heard the seriousness in Aubrey's voice and Beca looked down into her lap. All signs of defiance and happiness gone.

"Sorry." She said softly. Her shoulders slumped and held her hands against her stomach.

Chloe looked at her in concern before glaring at Aubrey who was also looking at Beca.

"Are you okay?" Chloe asked.

Beca nodded. "I didn't mean to make you mad. Or seem ungrateful. I'm sorry." She said her voice slightly cracking, still refusing to look up.

It didn't seem like any regular apology. She seemed legitimately upset that she argued with Aubrey and made her mad.

"It's okay, Becs. We just want to help you." Aubrey said.

Beca nodded and reached for her crutches. Chloe instantly stood up and grabbed them handing them too her.

"Where are you going?" She asked once Beca had lifted herself up.

"Can I go to the living room? I thought it would be easier to use the ice, if I lay down on the couch?" She asked.

"Oh, yes of course." Chloe said, "Do you need any help?"

"No, I've got it. " She said and made her way out of the kitchen.

Chloe turned to Aubrey. "Did you see how quickly her mood changed?" She asked picking up her and Becas breakfast plates.

Aubrey nodded. "I wasn't mad at her," She said quickly hoping Chloe knew she hadn't meant to come off as angry.

Chloe nodded. "I know you weren't, but she didn't know that." She said turning on the faucet and letting the water heat up and fill the sink.

Aubrey was quiet, and Chloe knew she was beating herself up over being so stern with Beca.

"Bree, it's okay." She said wrapping her arms around the blonde's waist.

"No it isn't. When you guys came out she was laughing and joking, and everything was fine. Then I had to open my big mouth and I think I scared her."

"You didn't scare her Bree-"

"-Yes." Aubrey cut her off. "Yes I did. Didn't you see her? She wouldn't even look at me."

Chloe looked down, in thought. "I did it yesterday too. When I yelled at the detectives I felt her move away from me."

Aubrey nodded. "We need to be careful how we say things, and we need to make sure we don't get angry. Do you think she is suffering from, I don't know… Like PTSD or something?" She asked.

Chloe shook her head. "I don't know, maybe. I wouldn't doubt she was constantly being yelled at by Jesse when no one was around, he was probably always mad at her. Maybe us getting upset and raising our voices was some kind of trigger?"

Aubrey nodded. "I have a list of councilors she can see."

"Why does she have to see a councilor? She has us." Chloe stated as she let go of Aubrey's waist and began to clean the dishes.

"We can't diagnose her, Chlo." She said handing Chloe the pans from the stove.

"Who says she needs to be diagnosed?" Chloe asked suddenly feeling angry at Aubrey for wanting to hand Beca off to someone else to talk to.

"No one, Chloe." She bit back, getting angry at Chloe's tone. "But, she was raped for Christ sake. Who knows how much Jesse actually did that she won't tell us about. I don't believe he only ever hit her that one night. She is traumatized, and on top of it, she lost a baby." She said. "We can't expect her to just be back to normal. She is broken." She said.

Chloe brushed away a few tears that formed in her eyes. Aubrey instantly wrapped her in a tight hug. "We can and will do everything in our power to help her, but beyond us, she will need professional help Chlo."

Chloe nodded. "I wish this never happened." She said. "I wish she never kissed Jesse that night."

Aubrey nodded. "I know. Me too."

"When are we going to tell her about us?" Chloe asked. Aubrey smiled sadly.

"When she is better." She said. "I don't want to freak her out, she has a lot she has to deal with right now, I don't think it's the right time to drop this on her." She said.

Chloe nodded. "I'll just finish the dishes and go to her dorm." She said and leaned up and placed a soft kiss on Aubrey's lips. She meant for it to be short and sweet, but Aubrey wrapped her hand around the back of her neck and deepened the kiss. Chloe instantly granted her access and relished in the feeling of kissing Aubrey like this.

After a moment, Aubrey pulled away. "I missed kissing you like that the past couple of days." She explained.

"I'm not complaining." She smiled and turned back to the sink while Aubrey began filling a bag of ice to take to Beca.

**Meanwhile**

Beca had made herself comfortable on the sofa in the living room, and convinced herself that Aubrey hadn't meant to yell at her. She realized she forgot her coffee. Not wanting to bother Aubrey and Chloe she decided she would just use one crutch and go get it herself. She had just made it to the entry way of the kitchen when she heard them talking in hushed voices. She didn't meant to eavesdrop, but she couldn't tear herself away either.

_** "When are we going to tell her about us?" Chloe asked softly.**_

_** "When she is better." Aubrey said. "I don't want to freak her out, she has a lot she has to deal with right now, I don't think it's the right time to drop this on her." She said.**_

__Beca could feel her face getting hot. They were together, and they never told her. She suspected it at the hospital, but wasn't sure if it was just the medication messing with her mind.

All this time they would flirt with her, and both would do things that made her think they were into her. She brushed it off at first. She had Jesse and they were just overly friendly, it didn't mean anything more to them. But, over the years she had developed feelings for both of them. That wasn't right though, that could never happen. They weren't really into her she was misreading it.

She couldn't help the pain that shot through her chest. _Why had they always treated her as more than a friend? Why would they hold her hands, and leave lingering kisses on her cheeks. Insist on cuddling with her and always telling her how beautiful she was. They had each other, why would they do this to her?_

As she listened, she could hear them exchange a kiss and the pain was back.

_Were they just messing with her this whole time? Seeing how long they could string her along, or see which one of them she would fall for first? Was this some kind of competition?_

It wouldn't be the first time someone had done this. Make her feel as if she meant something to them, when in reality they were just using her for god knows what.

She could feel the tears start to fall and the familiar weight in her chest. At that moment, not only could she not understand why they would do this, she thought they were her friends. But she couldn't help but feel as if she deserved it. How could she be so stupid to think that not only one but two of the most amazing girls she had ever met, would like her in more than a platonic way?

She felt hate. For them, and for herself. She let it happen, she let them in and she deserved what they were doing. Even if she couldn't understand why they were doing it. She turned quickly and made her way back to the sofa, whipping her tears quickly and hoping her face wasn't flushed.

She could hear Aubrey preparing a bag of ice in the kitchen.

Just as everyone else would claim to see when her walls would fly up. She could feel it. Immediately building them back up as fast as she could. She wouldn't let them hurt her anymore. They had each other, they were perfect together, and though she still didn't know what she was to them, what they wanted from her. They couldn't get any closer. She wouldn't them.

By the time Aubrey walked in, with a smile in place and a bag of ice in her hand, the Beca she saw just minutes before was gone. Her face was blank, and her cheeks flushed, her eyes seemed empty. As if in the few moments she was by herself, something happened and she just removed herself from reality.

Her smile faded as Beca stared passed her. Something changed. Something didn't feel right as she looked at the small girl on the sofa.

Physically she was right there, five feet away. But, Aubrey knew immediately when she saw her face.

Beca was gone.

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the late update! I was impatient and wanted this posted, so I could move on to chapter 8 so I did not send this to my Beta, so I apologize for any mistakes. This was a little lighter of a chapter, and sort of filler. Major drama is about to ensue with Beca finding out about Bree and Chlo, and something's with Jesse as well. Its gonna be rough. Not to proud of this chapter, I hope it doesn't suck! Please Review and let me know what you think? Thanks for being patient and understanding about the spider thing as well. Had another incident today, so I just don't want to live on this planet anymore lol! Well anyway let me know your thoughts on CH. 7!**


	8. I'm leaving

_**Two days later…**_

_**Beca took a deep breath as she climbed the last four stairs and walked around the iron railing to apartment number 102. Closing her eyes and shaking out her hands she counted to three and knocked twice.**_

_**She took a step back from the white door with peeling paint and waited. After what seemed like a century the door swung open and she was met with the unfamiliar smile of Jesse Swanson. He rarely smiled at her anymore, unless they were with their friends. She however was not smiling, and the fact that he just stood there for a moment, his eyes lit up and a huge grin on his face was unsettling and she suddenly didn't think this was a very good idea.**_

_** "Hey babe! What are you doing here?" He asked and reached out the door to pull her in. She stiffened when his hand wrapped around her wrist and she was pulled through the doorway.**_

_** "You seem to be in a good mood." She said hesitantly.**_

_**He pulled her against him and landed an open mouthed kiss on her lips before turning and walking to the fridge, pulling out two beers. He held one out to her, but she slowly shook her head. **_

_** "It's nine am Jesse." She laughed lightly.**_

_**He shrugged and popped the cap off of one, finishing half of it in one gulp. She looked around the apartment to see it was a mess. He never cleaned anymore, not since he moved out of the dorms, and she would often find herself tidying up his place, mainly because she couldn't stand to look at it.**_

_** "Well, I'm celebrating!" He said happily.**_

_**She smiled as he took her hand and walked over to the couch, falling down on it and pulling her with him.**_

_** "What uh- what are you celebrating?" She asked, attempting to move off of his lap where he placed her, to sit beside him, but his arm snaked around her waist and held her tighter.**_

"_**This." He said and grabbed a piece of paper from the coffee table.**_

_**She took it from him and read it over. Her eyes grew and she felt a mix of happiness and trepidation. She slowly lowered the paper.**_

_** "What do you think?" He asked. "Fucking amazing isn't it?" he asked.**_

_**She nodded slowly, not looking at him. "It's great Jess. I'm so proud of you." She said.**_

_**He finished off the beer and dropped the bottle on the floor. "You better be! I just got a paid internship at paramount studios! I'm going to be the most sought after in Hollywood! Creating the best scores of the century!" He practically yelled in excitement.**_

_**She smiled lightly, and turned her face, his breath smelled of beer and it was terrible.**_

_** She needed to tell him, what she found out, but now she wasn't so sure that was a good idea.**_

_** "Celebrate with me, Becs!" He said and stood up puling her with him.**_

_**She shook her head. "I have class in an hour, Jesse, I can't drink right now." She said and pulled her hand out of his. His face fell for a moment, before he walked towards her.**_

_** "There are other ways to celebrate." He said, his voice low and he wrapped both hands around her waist and lifted her up setting her on the counter. **_

_**He immediately latched his lips to her neck, and she moved her arms to place her hands on his chest and pushed him back.**_

_** "No, I don't really- I don't want to do that." She said and slid off of the table. His face hardened.**_

_** "Aren't you proud of me, Beca?" He asked. She nodded. **_

_** "Of course I am proud of you, Jesse, this is great! I just, I don't feel well." She partly lied. He scoffed and opened the other beer.**_

_** "Why are you here anyway?" He asked. His voice completely free of any happiness it held just moments before.**_

_** She suddenly felt as if she made a mistake and should have done this with people around. She glanced toward the door, making sure it was unlocked and she had a clear path in case she needed to get out.**_

_** "Oh, um, I just had something I needed to tell you, but it can wait. Why don't we go get breakfast before my class?" She asked.**_

_**He took another drink, his eyes locked on her. "No, tell me." He said.**_

_**She looked down. His voice was hard, he was drinking at nine in the morning and who knows how many he had before she got there. This was a bad idea.**_

"_**I um, I have some news." She said.**_

_**He nodded, "Well tell me." He said.**_

_**She stepped back just slightly, but his eyes dropped down and he saw it.**_

_** "Why are you backing away, Beca? What the fuck did you do?" He demanded. She shook her head.**_

_** "Nothing. I didn't do anything." She said quickly. He was mad.**_

_**He put his bottle down with a thump and crossed his arms. "Spit it out, what did you do?" He ordered.**_

_** She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Jesse…I'm pregnant." She said and dared to meet his eyes.**_

_**His arms slowly lowered and his eyes stayed locked on her. She tried to keep her breathing under control, but it was getting tough.**_

_** After a moment he narrowed his eyes at her. "Who the fuck have you been sleeping around with Beca?"**_

_**Her eyes widened. "What?" She asked in disbelief and he suddenly stormed toward her. She tried to back away but he caught her arms first and held her in place.**_

_** "I said who have you been sleeping around with?"**_

_**She shook her head. "Nobody, just you." She said. "I swear, Jesse, it's only been you."**_

_** He let her go with a shove. "You disgust me." He snarled. She stepped back again.**_

_** "You just couldn't handle seeing me happy, getting the job I have always wanted while your pathetic DJ idea is quickly disappearing, so you accuse me of impregnating you?" He yelled.**_

_** "Jesse, I'm not accusing you of anything! You rap- we had sex. We have had sex multiple times in the past month, you never used protection and I'm not on the pill." She explained.**_

_** "I'm pregnant, and it's yours." She said trying to keep the fear out of her voice.**_

_**She didn't have time to dodge the blow that landed directly to her stomach. She doubled over clutching her stomach and gasping.**_

_** "It's nothing, now." He growled. She slowly straightened up and tried to hold back the tears, knowing that if she cried it would only make him angrier.**_

_** "I-I'm sorry." She said and started to back up.**_

_**He shook his head. "Never come here spouting those lies again, Beca, or you'll regret it."**_

_**She closed her eyes tightly. "Jesse, it's over. We're over." She said and turned for the door.**_

_** "No. You don't get to decide when I am done with you, Beca!" He yelled and without looking back she bolted for the door. She had just ran though it and made it to the top of the stairs when he grabbed her.**_

_** "Jesse, stop!" She begged, "Please, please just let me go!" She cried.**_

_**He held her firmly by her arms, his brown eyes glaring into her frightened blue orbs. **_

_** "You want me to let you go?" He asked. "Fine."**_

_** He suddenly tightened his grips on her arms and flipped her over the banister, she could feel the iron railing digging into her side before she was completely flipped over and he let go. The last thing she saw was the stairs coming at her at an alarming rate, and then everything went black.**_

Beca bolted up covered in a cold sweat. Her chest heaving and her legs tangled in the sheets.

Putting a hand to her clammy forehead she took a few deep breaths trying to calm herself after the nightmare. The same nightmare that she had every night since she left the hospital. The nightmare that Aubrey and Chloe didn't know about, because if she told them, they would know the truth. It wasn't the fall that killed her baby. It was Jesse's fist. And she didn't trip down those stairs, she was thrown.

They couldn't know the truth. No one could. He would be put away for murder, and though she knew he had done wrong, she couldn't let that happen. It would ruin his whole life.

She fell back against the pillows and stared up at the ceiling. She had taken the blanket down from the window so the street lights outside filtered through the white lace curtains sending ominous shadows around the room. It was almost relaxing watching the slight movement along Chloe's picture filled walls. Every so often a light would go through the room, and she knew a car was passing. From left to right, she followed the light with her eyes. Turning her head, to look at the clock, she found it was almost six am and the sun would be rising soon.

By seven thirty, Chloe will come in with a glass of water and her medication. She would try to talk to Beca, but she never responded with more than a 'Good morning' and a 'thank you'.

She closed her eyes and let out a breath. She had started to walk on her ankle the day before and found that she didn't need the crutches anymore, thank goodness. She only used them for a short time, but it was a hassle. Aubrey tried to argue, but a glare from Beca stopped it.

She didn't fight the ice treatments, and for an hour a day, she had ice on her ribs, ten minutes on ten minutes off. She was feeling better in the physical sense. Mentally and emotionally though, she felt as if she were dying.

Chloe and Aubrey didn't understand why she suddenly went silent. Why she moved away from their touch, and why she seemed to avoid them at all costs.

They were hurt, she could see it in their eyes when she ignored their questions, or flinched away from their touch. But, she was hurt too. They hurt her. The ones who promised they would protect her, and be there for her. The ones that she loved, in more than a platonic way, because she was careless and let them in. It was her fault really. At least that is what she thought.

With a sigh she kicked off the blankets and slowly got out of bed. She grabbed her towel and quietly made it out of the bedroom. She decided yesterday morning that she would take her showers before they woke up, that way they couldn't offer to help her in any way and she wouldn't have to refuse them.

She walked out of Chloe's room and passed Aubreys, where the two of them slept. She knew now that this wasn't the first time they shared Aubreys bed, and it made sense why certain things that used to be in Chloe's room were now missing, and inside Aubreys room.

She scoffed and shook her head. She had just made it to the bathroom when she noticed the kitchen light was on, and she could hear Aubreys voice.

She knew she shouldn't listen, the last time she overheard one of their conversations, she ended up back where she first started. A closed off shell of a person, who couldn't seem to grasp that she wasn't what people wanted.

"I understand that, but it has been two days, and she will barely even look at us let alone talk to us, I don't understand what happened." She heard Aubrey say.

Of course the conversation as about her.

She waited to hear Chloe reply, but there was no answer to Aubrey's statement.

"No, she takes the medicine, and lets me ice her ribs. She stopped using the crutches, and walks on her own, but whenever me or Chloe even attempt to touch her in anyway, she basically cowers away from us. She doesn't want us to touch her, and she won't speak but a few words a day."

She was on the phone, Beca realized. Who was she talking too?

"Yes, he was arrested yesterday at his parent's house. They already have Becas statement, and all that, but due to lack of evidence as of now, she has to go in and identify him, and she will have to testify against him if it goes to trial."

Beca froze. She didn't know this information. She knew Jesse had been arrested and was currently being held at the Atlanta correctional center. Orange probably wasn't a great look for him.

She went to step back but ran into something; losing her footing a small yelp escaped her lips before two hands caught her.

"Oh my god, Becs, are you okay?" It was Chloe. She set her back on her feet and let her go instantly. Beca nodded.

"I'm fine, thank you." She said and went to walk passed her toward the bathroom.

"Beca?" She stopped at Aubreys voice and turned around.

"Yeah?" She asked softly, looking down.

Aubrey sighed. "Beca, were you listening just now?" she asked.

Beca shuffled from foot to foot. "Yes." She said. "I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"-It's okay, Beca." Aubrey said. "Don't apologize. But we need to talk." She said.

She shook her head. "No we don't, I heard what you said." She said.

Chloe stepped around her and over to Aubrey. Beca watched her go then looked back down.

"Yes, we do. Were you about to shower?" she asked.

Beca nodded again. "Do you think it could wait?" Aubrey asked.

She sighed. "Yeah, sure." She said and tossed her towel onto the bathroom sink before turning to them.

"Did I do something?" She asked as they followed them out into the living room.

Chloe took her chance and placed her hand on her back, she felt Beca stiffen but she didn't pull away.

"No, not at all. We just need to talk to you about something."

Chloe and Aubrey sat on the couch, leaving the space between them empty, but Beca stopped at the reclining chair across from them and lowered herself into it.

Aubrey looked down in disappointment. "I'm not going to beat around the bush here. You have to identify Jesse. Through a one way window, he will not see you." She assured. "Me and Chloe will be right there with you, all you have to do is say if it is him or not, then they can proceed with the case."

Beca slowly nodded. "When?" She asked.

Chloe spoke. "Detective Snow would like you to go in around nine-thirty today." She said.

"Are you okay with that?" Aubrey asked.

Beca was silent but nodded. "He won't be able to see me at all?"

"No."

"Will he know I am there?"

Chloe shook her head. "Snow said that he will be a room with another officer, and won't even know the window is one way."

"Okay." She said. "Can I shower now?" She asked and went to stand up.

"No yet." Aubrey said and Chloe looked at her.

She sat back again.

"Beca why have you been distancing yourself from us?" She asked. She wasn't going to bring this up, but it was bothering her to no end that Beca was avoiding them.

"I'm not." She said shifting uncomfortably in her seat.

"Bullshit." Chloe said and they both looked at her in shock. Chloe usually the more calm of the two had been having an extremely rough time the past couple days. Every time Beca moved away from her or chose to stay silent, it really hurt, and she didn't understand what she or they did wrong.

"Beca what happened? You just shut down." Aubrey said, "You know we are here for you, we want to help."

Beca scoffed internally. "I'm not distancing myself. I'm not doing anything different." She said not looking at them.

Aubrey was losing her patients. Why couldn't she just say it? "Beca don't you dare lie to me." She snapped.

Becas eyes shot up to her and Aubrey instantly regretted her tone at the look of fear in Beca eyes.

"I'm not lying." She said softly. Though she was in that moment, all she could think of was Jesse.

_**"Never come here, spouting those lies again Beca or you will regret it."**_

She could hear Jesse voice and squeezed her eyes shut. "I'm sorry." She said, but it wasn't directed to anyone they could see.

Chloe could see Beca was struggling with something and moved to go over to her when Beca jumped up from the chair, startling Chloe and Aubrey stood up.

"I'm fine." She said quickly. "Can I go now? Please?" She asked taking a step back.

Aubrey nodded. "Yes, of course. I'll just make breakfast, and we'll go when you're ready." She said reaching out and taking Chloe's arm gently pulling her back as she spoke. Beca turned and disappeared into the bathroom. Chloe stared after her until she heard the door slam then turned to Aubrey.

"What the hell was that?" She demanded.

Aubrey shook her head. "I don't know, she seemed to go somewhere else for a moment there-"

"Not her, you!" She said cutting Aubrey off. "I thought we were going to ask her about this together?"

"Chloe she is staying with us, and at the same time, basically hiding from us. She won't let us help her, touch her, and talk to her. Something is wrong, and I know you hear her at night too." She said crossing her arms. Chloe looked down.

"I hate seeing her like this, and I wanted to know what was going on. I'm sorry I didn't give you warning, but I took my chance while I had her sitting with us." She said.

Chloe's eyes shown with tears. "I didn't mean to snap at her, or you." She said, "I don't understand what we did wrong."

Aubrey pulled her into a tight hug and Chloe clung to her as she let her pent up frustration out through heavy sobs into Aubreys shoulder.

"I do hear her at night, but I'm scared to wake her up. It's like she wants nothing to do with us."

Aubrey rubbed calming circles on Chloe's back. "I get it, I feel the same." She said. "I wish I knew what was going on inside her head."

"Maybe we should call someone to come talk to her?" Chloe suggested.

"Who?"

She pulled back from Aubrey and made her way to the kitchen to start the coffee. "I thought since she confided in her once, maybe she would feel comfortable talking to Stacie." She said.

Aubrey visibly tensed at the idea of Beca being more open with Stacie than them, especially after the last time she talked to Stacie.

"I don't like it either. " Chloe said pouring the coffee grounds into the basket and adding water. "But, she needs to talk to someone and its obviously not going to be us. I don't think anyone has ever tried to get away from me as fast as she did just now." She said sadly.

Aubrey thought for a moment. "Maybe Stacie will take her to the police station to identify Jesse, and they can talk then." She said grabbing her phone and sending her a text.

Chloe nodded. "But we said we would be there with her."

"For some reason I don't think it really matters to her anymore if we are with her or not." Aubrey said and Chloe could see her trying to fight her own tears. It was Often Aubrey Posen cried, and she had been holding it together pretty well the past few days, which Chloe didn't think was very healthy but, she couldn't force the girl to let her emotions go.

Chloe stood waiting for the coffee to finish brewing while Aubrey finished her text conversation with Stacie.

"She's going to join us for breakfast." Aubrey said and began pulling things out of the fridge to make breakfast. "Then ask Beca if she would like her to take her to the station." She said.

Chloe nodded. "Okay, well I am going to get dressed." She said and left for her and Aubreys bedroom. As she passed the bathroom she slowed and listened. She could hear the water running, signaling Beca was still in the shower, but beyond that she could hear the distinct sound of muffled crying. She so badly wanted to go in and invade her shower once more and wrap her in hug telling her she was going to be alright. But she knew she couldn't. With a sigh she continued on into the bedroom to get dressed.

By the time Beca had cried the last of her tears for that morning, the water was running cold over her skin. She turned off the shower and stepped out, wrapping the towel around her and opening the door, crossing the hall to Chloe's room.

By the time she was dressed in a pair of Chloe's yoga pants and a t shirt, because that's all Chloe had that would fit her due to the height difference, Chloe was already back in the kitchen pouring everyone coffee. She rubbed the towel through her hair drying it as much as she could and letting her natural curl take over, as she had been doing for three days now before hanging up her towel and walking back out into the kitchen.

Chloe and Aubrey had just looked up to see her when the doorbell rang. Beca stopped and looked at the door with wide eyes. She hadn't wanted to see anybody yet, so Chloe and Aubrey had kept all the Bella's and Trebles away, but informed of how she was doing.

"It's just Stacie," Aubrey said walking to the door and opening it while Beca walked over to Chloe.

"Chlo?" Chloe looked at her hesitantly. She could see Becas eyes were red rimmed and slightly puffy from crying and it broke her heart, but she didn't move.

"I'm sorry about earlier." She said softly. "I didn't mean to be rude or anything. I'm sorry." She said.

Aubrey and Stacie had stopped in the doorway due to Aubrey placing her arm in front of the taller brunette then her finger to her lips telling her to stay quiet while Beca was speaking to Chloe.

"It's okay, Becs. I know you are having a hard time, all we want to do is help you." She said.

Beca looked down. She so badly wanted to believe her, but she just couldn't. "Can I hug you?" Chloe asked and Beca looked up at her hearing the sadness and caution in Chloe's normally happy and excited voice.

She took a breath and slowly took a step forward. Chloe instantly but carefully wrapped her arms around her and pulled her close. After a second, Beca brought her arms up and hugged her back.

Feeling this, Chloe held tighter, fisting her hand in Becas tank top and trying not to cry. "I love you, Beca. We both love you so much, and it's killing us, seeing you hurting like this." She said and after another moment, let her go.

She nodded. "I loved you guy's too." She said almost inaudibly but Chloe caught her words and looked at her in shock and pain as she turned and walked over to the table.

Aubrey and Stacie took that as their queue to walk in and Aubrey instantly went to Chloe, seeing the look on her face.

"Are you okay?" She asked softly. "What happened?"

Chloe closed her eyes trying to blink back tears, but it didn't work and they fell. She shook her head stepping away from Aubrey. "I can't." She said, her voice shaking. "I can't do this anymore."

Stacie who had walked over to see Beca heard Chloe say this and looked up as Chloe left the room and they heard a door close and lock a few seconds later. Aubrey looked at Beca, a mix between worry and anger, not knowing if or what the small brunette may have said to upset Chloe like this. Stacie looked down at Beca who had her eyes down cast, her hands in her lap. Looking back up at Aubrey she motioned for her to follow her into the other room.

Once they got into the living room Stacie turned to the blonde. "What the hell is going on? You look like you are about blow chunks everywhere; I have never seen Chloe look like that, and Beca looks like she hasn't slept in days. I thought everything was going well?"

"Well it hasn't." Aubrey snapped. "I don't know what happened, Stacie. One minute we were joking at the table, then I may have accidentally been a little too harsh with her, but I don't think that is what caused her to shut down. She won't talk to us, she won't look at us, and she flinches away from us like we are the damn plague whenever we go to touch her."

"She was raped and probably beaten by Jesse more times than we know, Bree. It's normal for her to not want to be touched and to shut down, it may have just taken a day or two to hit her what was happening. She's scared."

"Scared of us?" Aubrey asked.

Stacie nodded. "Me too. She moved away from me when I went to hug her just now. You just have to keep your frustration and temper in check, or she will only get worse."

Aubrey nodded. "I fucking hate this!" She whisper yelled.

Stacie sighed. "I know, and it's my fault this even happened, I'm surprised you asked me to come over."

"Well, she confided in you once. We thought she would maybe do it again. She has to be at the police station at nine thirty to identify Jesse. She already knows, and she knows he won't be able to see her. But, we thought maybe she would feel more comfortable if you took her."

She nodded instantly. "Of course, but why aren't you?"

Aubrey looked down folding her arms. "She doesn't want to be around us. We don't want to make her anymore uncomfortable than she already is."

Stacie looked toward the kitchen. "Okay."

"While you are with her, we will go to her dorm. She still needs clothes and her things, and I thought we could grab her laptop and mixing board, and maybe that put a little light in her eyes." She said. "I miss seeing her smile."

Stacie smiled sadly at the older Bella. "You guys haven't told her about you yet, have you?"

Aubrey shook her head. "No, we didn't want to overwhelm her."

"Have you been acting affectionate towards each other around her?"

She shook her head. "Not any more than we usually do, minus the amount we used to have with her."

They heard footsteps and looked up as Chloe walked in with a duffle bag over her shoulder.

Aubreys arms fell from where she was hugging herself. "Chlo?" She asked cautiously. "W-where are you going?"

Chloe had obviously been crying, her face was red and tear stained. "I told you. I can't do this. Not right now."

Aubrey stepped toward her and Stacie watched in shock. "What do you mean?"

"_This_! All of this, It's just not… It's not working. I'm going to stay at CR's for a few days."

Aubreys face fell and the color drained out of it at what she was hearing. Chloe Beale never just left. She never just gave up. Not on anything or anyone.

They didn't see that Beca had walked into the entryway.

"No."

They turned to see her standing almost shyly a few feet away. "This is your home. And it's my fault, I'll leave."

"Don't be stupid Beca, you are not going anywhere." Chloe said. Beca looked up at her almost angrily.

"Stupid is exactly what I am." She said. Stacie and Aubrey looked at her, Stacie's eyes filling with tears.

"I was stupid to date Jesse. I was stupid to allow him to hit me, and rape me. I was stupid for not telling someone and letting it happen again. I was stupid for losing a baby, I didn't even know I wanted until I found out I was pregnant." She said her voice shaking as she tried to hold back her tears. "I was stupid to think, even for a second that maybe Jesse would change, and we could have the baby and we would be okay. " She stopped and finally her tears fell.

"I was stupid to ever think I meant anything to him, or to you, either of you." She looked at Aubrey. "I am going to leave, I have no reason to be here, and I don't want to be here."

Aubrey's tears finally fell in streams down her cheeks and she didn't even try to stop the sob that escaped, Chloe was leaving, Beca didn't want to be there anymore. Chloe was staring at Beca feeling her heart breaking once again at how small and scared and vulnerable Beca looked. How she was saying these things. She was opening up to them and from how it sounded, it was going to be the last time she did.

Stacie was also crying as she watched Beca talk down on herself and completely give up on them and herself.

"Chloe, you don't need to go anywhere. I am sorry I put a strain on your relationship." She shot her eyes to Aubrey and they both froze. She knew.

"Please don't leave Aubrey, she needs you and you need her." She said wiping her tears away angrily. "Thank you for helping the past couple days, and I will be out of your way before the day is over." She said and before anyone could say anything, she walked towards Chloe's room and closed herself in.

They all stood frozen in the living room before Chloe turned on Aubrey. "She fucking knew the whole time." She hissed.

"I didn't know she knew, I didn't want her to find out this way."

Stacie shook her head. "I'm taking her back to my place." She said.

"You're not taking her anywhere." Chloe growled.

Aubrey stopped her. "She doesn't want to be here, Chlo. We fucked up. We hid it from her, and god knows what must be going through her head, we lied to her, and we promised we would never hurt her."

Chloe dropped her bag and fell into the chair putting her face into her hands while Stacie walked passed to find Beca.

"This isn't how it was supposed to go." She cried.  
Aubrey sat down on the couch, still trying to fully process what just happened.

"How could we do this?" She asked. Chloe looked up at her with bloodshot eyes.

"We were so careless and so stupid. We lost her, Chlo."

**A/N: Hey guys! So there is Ch.8! what did you think? I would really like to have Ch.9 up sometime before tomorrow but I need to know how bad you want it?! Lol jk! Though your awesome reviews always make me so happy and you know… they really do help you write faster, gives you motivation! Let me know!**


	9. I'm not giving up

**A/N: Holy crap on a cracker! The reviews for last chapter were INSANE! Thank you guys so much! I can't tell you how many of those reviews made me tear up, you bunch of sweeties! Okay, now this chapter, is quite short, but no worries! It's a two part and Im writing the second half now! Its still early in the day and you just might get part two…only if your good! :P just kiddin! Seriously though thank you guys!**

Aubrey and Chloe stood with tears still rolling down their flushed cheeks as they watched Stacie walk Beca out of their apartment, and most likely out of their lives. She muttered a small goodbye as she passed them, but kept enough space that they couldn't try to hug her goodbye or stop her from leaving. She didn't look back as she climbed into the front seat of Stacie's car. Stacie waved at them, and told them that she would try to talk to Beca and that she would keep them updated.

That was almost 45 minutes ago and neither girl had spoken a word to each other since. The coffee and breakfast Aubrey made sat untouched in the kitchen and Aubrey sat on the couch while Chloe curled up in the chair.

They knew Beca was hurting, but she didn't even give them a chance to explain why they didn't tell her. Then again, they also weren't sure of how long she knew they were together.

Chloe's phone chimed signaling a text and she opened to see Stacie's name on the screen.

_**Just got to police station, Beca hasn't said a word, keep you updated.**_

She didn't bother replying. Instead she stood from the chair and walked out of the room. Aubrey looked up as she left, but instead of asking where she was going or following her, she just fell onto her side on the couch, lifting her feet up and silently let the emotions she had been bottling up for days pour out.

Beca sat emotionless at the desk of Detective Kendrick. Stacie was next to her and he was typing away at his computer.

"So, we will take you back to the room, and all you have to do is look through the window and identify Jesse Swanson. He won't know you are there, so don't worry about that. Then you are free to go, and I will contact you when it's time to take the next step." He said.

"Now, Ms. Conrad, are you now staying with Beca?"

Stacie nodded. "Yes, for the time being, Beca will be with me at my apartment on campus."

"Okay, I just need some info from you in case we can't get ahold of Ms. Mitchell when the time comes." He said.

Beca took the moment to take in her surroundings while Stacie gave her information to Detective Kendrick. The station wasn't busy like you see on TV with people running everywhere and the phones ringing constantly. There were large cork boards around though, that had pictures of all kinds of people. Tacks with strings connecting certain pictures with certain colors, some even had pictures of children. She looked away, knowing it was reality, but still hating to think of child's picture in a police station, and why it was there.

She could smell the familiar scent of coffee brewing somewhere in the large room full of desks, but couldn't see where it was. _They always drink coffee._ She thought. _They must need something to keep them going. I wonder if they have a designated person whose sole position is to make sure there is always coffee ready._

"Ms. Mitchell?" She tuned back in at the sound of her name and looked to see Stacie and Kendrick giving her a worried look. They must have been trying to get her attention for a while. They shouldn't be worried. They probably think she was having some traumatic flashback. If only they knew she was thinking about coffee.

"Yes?" She asked. "Sorry,"

Stacie smiled softly at her. "Are you ready?"

She nodded slowly. "Yeah. Yeah I'm ready, let's get this over with." She said and stood up with them.

Stacie stepped up behind her and placed her hand on her lower back as they walked. Thinking she would pull away, she was a little surprised when Beca actually walked closer to her. They weaved through the desks and out of the large room and down the hallway. They passed a few doors and some people walking by looking through paper work or discussing something.

They finally stopped outside a door and Kendrick turned to them.

"Okay, inside this room is a large window on the right side just passed the door, I don't think I need to tell you who is on the other side." He said, "Just go in and take a look, once I verbal confirmation from you that it's the right guy, you are free to go." Becas eyes flanked to the door to the right a few feet, knowing that's the room Jesse was in.

She nodded. "Ms. Conrad, will you be going in with her?"

She nodded. "If that's okay Becs?" She said. Beca nodded again, her eyes locked on the door, they could both easily see how nervous she was.

He turned the knob and pushed the door open motioning for her to go first. She took a breath and stepped in. Stacie right behind her and Kendrick followed.

The room was dark except for the light flowing through the window. There was a steel table and two chairs directly across from the window, but she didn't pay attention to either, Her eyes stayed locked to the floor as she walked in.

They stopped and Stacie gently turned her toward the window. She closed her eyes and prepared herself to look up. Neither Stacie nor Kendrick said anything, giving her time.

After a few moments, she slowly looked up and through the window. On the other side, sitting in what looked like grey hospital scrubs, at a steel table like the one behind her, was Jesse.

Only it didn't look like Jesse. Bruises and cuts covered his face and neck, his left eye was swollen shut and his lip was split and being held together with stitches.

"W-What happened to him?" She asked.

"Is it Jesse Swanson?" Kendrick asked.

Beca nodded, still taking the blue and purple mess that was her ex boyfriend. "Yes, that's him, what happened to his face?" she asked.

She didn't miss the smirk that Stacie wore as she stared daggers at him.

Kendrick sighed. "He was beaten last night outside his cell at the correctional center." He said.

"What? Why?" She asked looking at Kendrick.

"Beca, even some of the worst, criminals, people who murdered in cold blood, won't tolerate sexual assault." He said.

She looked at him with wide eyes. "What do you mean? How would anybody there know what he did?"

"Apparently, he was asked why he was there and thought his crimes would be admirable to the other inmates. He bragged about what he had done, not aware that he was putting himself in danger."

Beca looked back at Jesse who sat alone at the table. He didn't look sad, or upset, or even hurt. He looked angry. A look she knew too well.

They were about to leave when suddenly Jesse's head snapped up and looked straight at Beca. She froze in her place, her eyes wide and scared.

"He can see me." She gasped.

Kendrick looked form where Beca stood frozen in fear to Jesse who was looking straight ahead.

"No, no he can't," He assured. "This is just a wall on his side." He said, he is looking at the wall.

Stacie's smirk had disappeared at the look on Becas face. She couldn't seem to move, as if she was being held in place by his gaze.

"It's okay, Becs lets-" She made the mistake of putting an around her waist to guide her from the room. Beca jumped away from her cutting her off, and losing her footing when she hit one of the chairs.

There was a crash and Beca cried out in pain as Stacie and Kendrick rushed to her. Stacie hitting a switch blocking out the window. She fell over the chair and the back of it made direct contacts with her healing ribs. She clutched her side in agony as they dropped beside her.

"Shit, her ribs are still healing." Stacie said and helped Beca on to her back. "Go get help." She asked Kendrick who nodded and stood up running out of the room.

"You'll be alright, Becs, we are going to get you to the-"

"I'm not going to the hospital." Beca cut her off with a gasp. Stacie looked at her begging with her eyes, for Beca to just cooperate.

"Beca you need-"

"NO! No hospitals just get me some ice, it works, and I will be fine."

Aubrey got up from the couch after she couldn't muster up any more tears and walked back to her bedroom where she was hoping to find Chloe. When she opened her door, she found her room empty. With a look of confusion she walked back down the hall and checked the bathroom, which was also empty.

She then realized she must have gone into her own room. Turning she knocked on the door twice before opening it. The sun was streaming in and she instantly saw Chloe sitting in her desk chair. The room was spotless, Bed made to perfection.

She slowly walked in and made her way over to Chloe.

"She made the made the bed." Chloe said. "And cleaned up the room."

Aubrey looked around, then back to her girlfriend who looked like someone just kicked her puppy.

"I should have left, not her." She said. Aubrey looked at her.

Aubrey looked at her, "You really would have left me? Left her?" She asked.

"I don't know." She said.

Aubrey huffed, "You knew when you packed a bag, and when you were walking out the door."

"It's not working-"

"STOP!" Aubrey yelled. "What isn't working?" She demanded taking in the angry look on Chloe's normally happy face.

"This."

Aubrey ran her hand through her hair angrily. "It was working, and it has been working. What the fuck did Beca say to you this morning?" she asked.

Chloe looked at her with tears in her eyes. "I told her we love her." She said. Aubrey waited for her to continue. "And she said," She let out a sob, "She said she loved us too."

Aubrey looked at her in confusion. "Okay?"

"Loved Aubrey, she loved us, past tense, as in did, but not anymore." She yelled standing up.

"We fucked up so bad!"

Aubrey stepped back as Chloe walked toward her bed. "Why did we ever let her be with him? She would have been so much happier with us!" She yelled and grabbed the end of her blanket ripping it off of her bed sending her pillows flying across the room.

"We never would have hurt her; she would have known everyday how special she is!"

Aubrey covered her mouth with one hand as Chloe continued to destroy her room. She had never seen the redhead so upset.

Chloe moved over to her desk and in one quick motion threw everything on top of it crashing to the floor.

Aubrey needed to stop her.

"Chlo-"

"I want her back!" She sobbed and Aubrey's eyes grew as big as saucers as a distraught Chloe, out of her mind with grief over the girl they both loved deeply walking out of their lives, threw her fist through her bedroom window.

Aubrey saw the look of pain and hopelessness flash across the face of her girlfriend as the glass shattered around her hand and blood instantly poured out of numerous cuts and gashes on her hand and wrist.

"Chloe!" Aubrey yelled and ran towards her as she fell to the floor in a fit of sobs, just barley catching her, and lowering down to the once clean floor, now littered with glass and the objects from her desk.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!" Chloe cried as Aubrey gently grabbed her hand and quickly looked at it, it didn't take a genius to know she needed to go to the hospital.

"I didn't mean too, Bree, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, baby, you're okay." She said placing a kiss to her temple. "You'll be okay; we need to go to the hospital though okay? You need stitches." She said.

Chloe nodded through tears. "Okay." She agreed as Aubrey lifted them both off the ground cradling Chloe's hand as they left the room then the apartment.

"I'm sorry, Bree. I would never leave you." Chloe said after they began the drive to the hospital.

Aubrey smiled sadly, not taking her eyes off the road. "I wouldn't. Even if we never got the chance to be with Beca. She is right, I need you and I am so sorry." She said. "I love you."

"I love you too, Chlo. So much." She said reaching over and intertwining their fingers with Chloe's uninjured left hand.

"I'm not giving up on her though." She said. "We will prove to Beca that she deserves the world, and we can give her the happiness she deserves." Chloe smiled at her determined girlfriend. The pain in her hand was still nothing compared to the pain she was feeling in her heart. But she believed Aubrey.

"I'm not giving up on her either." She said and lifted Aubreys hand kissing her knuckles. "Ever."

**A/N: Okay, there was part one. I had a request for some happiness to be added, and I put a little into this one, I think…. But happiness will come in part two! Hope in enjoyed this! Please review you awesome people! **

_**And HEY! If you haven't already, go check out 'The Start of something better' by the Awesome Author ReadingIsLife1 ! It's amazing!**_


	10. Always and Forever

**A/N: Alright guys, here it is!**

Aubrey winced every time a piece of glass was plucked out of Chloe's hand, and Chloe would squeeze Aubrey's hand. She knew the redhead was going through more pain, and she should just deal with her girlfriend's death grip on her hand, but man! She was strong and it hurt!

"Just a few more." The female nurse assured as she dropped another bloody piece of glass into a bowl of water.

"You're very lucky none of these are too deep." Aubrey said. The found she would only need four stiches on the inside of her wrist next to her ladybug tattoo.

Chloe nodded and looked down. She was ashamed of what she did. Losing herself like she did. Aubrey assured her, that it was healthy to lose it sometimes, but maybe in a less violent way. Punching pillows is a lot safer than punching windows.

"Alright, now I just need to clean and wrap your hand, then get you stitched up." The nurse smiled as she began preparing the antiseptic wipes and needle.

"What's the syringe for?" Chloe asked.

"I thought I would numb the area, the inside of the wrist is already sensitive enough, without a needle being pulled through it." She said and stuck the needle into her skin close to the cut. Within a minute she couldn't feel anything there and watched as the nurse pulled the stiches through and closed up the cut.

Aubrey not being able to watch, let Chloe's hand go and turned away. Pulling out her phone she saw she had one missed call and a text from Stacie. She opened the text and read it while the nurse bandaged the rest of Chloe's hand.

**She identified Jesse, and he was beat up last night. Idiot thought what he did would make him cool. Anyway, I tried to call, Jesse looked up through the one way window and Beca thought he could see her, she freaked out, and I tried to pull her away, but just made it worse. Long story short, she tripped over a chair and hurt her ribs, refused to go to the hospital, so I have her at my place, with ice on them, she promised it would help, and I heard her say something about "Thanking Bree, later." She is okay, and watching tv. Call when you can.**

Aubrey immediately turned to Chloe. "She identified Jesse, but thought he could see her, and while trying to get away, she fell and hurt her ribs." She said.

Chloe's eyes grew. "Oh my god, is she okay?! Is she here at the hospital?" She asked.

"No, she refused to come here, she told Stacie to just give her ice." She said with a small smile playing at her lips.

"Ice." Chloe smiled. "She hates ice." She said looking at her bandaged hand.

"Stacie said she is alright, but wants me to call." She said.

Chloe nodded. "Let's wait until we are out of here, then call together, on speaker."

Aubrey nodded. "Okay." They looked at the nurse who had patiently waited for their discussion to be over.

"You are all set. Just take some Tylenol for the pain, and come back in about a week and we'll get those stitches out. Don't get them wet and keep your hand clean. Take the bandage off tomorrow, clean the cuts, let them air out and bandage it again." She said.

"Okay, thank you so much." Chloe said and hopped off of the table.

"Thank you." Aubrey said and the nurse nodded.

They walked out of the room and down the hall. Once they were out of the hospital and in the car Aubrey pulled out her phone and called Stacie.

She picked up after two rings.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey, Stacie, it's Aubrey, you are speaker, Chloe is here too."

_"Hey, Chloe. I assume you got my text?"_

"Yes," Aubrey said

"Is she really okay? Why didn't you make her go to the hospital?" Chloe asked.

Stacie laughed_. "Make Beca go to the hospital?"_ She asked. _"Yeah right, Chlo. She really is okay. She had ice on her ribs for 45 minutes and she just fell asleep watching TV." _She said.

Chloe visibly relaxed. "So the Jesse thing?" She asked.

_"He looks like shit, I love it." Stacie said. "He really messed up, and they did a number on his face. She did identify him, and he didn't see her, but she felt as though he did. She was a bit shaken, but she if okay. And Detective Kendrick will be calling when they take the next step."_

Aubrey looked down. "Thank you for this, Stace. I wish it were us helping her."

The line was silent_. "Why weren't you guys just honest with her?"_ She asked after a moment and Chloe and Aubrey looked at each other sadly.

"Because we thought we were being helpful by not saying anything yet."  
_"Yeah, how did that work out for you?"_

"We get it Stacie, no need to be rude." Chloe said.

_"I'm not, it's just really hard to watch Beca, THE Beca Mitchell so fucking broken, not because of Jesse, but because of you two."_

"I know. I wish she would just give us a chance to explain." Aubrey said.

_"Give it a few days. I'll get her to come around."_ Stacie said, her tone softer.

"Thanks again, Stacie." Chloe said.

_"No problem Ginger. I should go though, I need to make dinner."_

Aubrey nodded, though Stacie couldn't see. "Okay, go take care of our girl." She said and Chloe smiled.

_"Just until you can."_ Stacie said and they could hear the smile in her voice.

"Bye Stace."

_"Bye guys."_

On the other side of town, Stacie set her phone down and looked up at Beca who sat with watery eyes across from Stacie.

"You see?" She asked.

Beca looked at her and a single tear fell. "I don't understand. They have each other, why would they a broken mess like me?"

"Because that's not what you are, sweetie, they have wanted you for a long time. It just happens that this whole shit pile of a situation had to ruin it, and you found out in way that made you think they were messing with you. I can assure you, they are not."

Beca closed her eyes and more tears fell down her cheeks.

"I love them, Stacie." She said opening her eyes again.

"They love you, Beca. And they always will."

Aubrey and Chloe made it back to the apartment and Chloe cleaned the kitchen while Aubrey cleaned up the mess in Chloe's room after her outburst. Chloe said she could do it but Aubrey didn't think that it would be a very good idea for Chloe to go back into the room just yet. Especially since she felt so ashamed of herself for destroying her bedroom in the first place.

She decided to make the bed first before picking up the picture frames and all the pens and pencils and other things that lay scattered on the floor from the desk. She was putting a handful of pencils into the pencil cup when she spotted a folded up piece of paper on the floor, addressed to her and Chloe.

Putting the cup down she grabbed the paper and sat back crossing her legs. She slowly unfolded the paper, unsure of what she was going to find.

Once it was open, she saw it wasn't very long, and recognized Becas hand writing. With a deep breath, she read the page.

_**Chloe and Aubrey,**_

_** I can't thank you enough for what you have done for me, and I am so sorry it had to end like this. I never meant for this to happen, I never meant to fall in love with one of you, let alone both of you. But you're both just so amazing and everything I could have ever asked for. I guess that's why this happened. I don't deserve you, either of you. I'm so glad you have each other, you are perfect together. I guess I was stupid to ever think I was more than a friend to you guys. **_

_**Chloe, I saw your face in the kitchen, I know I hurt you. I am so sorry, I never meant too. You are too beautiful to frown sweetie, please smile. I love you, always.**_

_**Aubrey, you mean more to me, than you will ever know. Please don't hate me? You and Chloe are better off without me. I love you, forever.**_

_**Take care of each other. **_

_** For always, and forever, Beca.**_

Aubrey chocked out a small sob and stood up, running from the room and into the kitchen.

Chloe looked up when she heard the loud footsteps coming toward the kitchen at an unusual pace before Aubrey stopped in the doorway, her face red and tears pouring out of her eyes.

"Bree?" she asked dropping the dishtowel she was holding and running over to her girlfriend.

"Baby, what's wrong? What happened?" She asked taking the blondes face in her hands and wiping her tears with the pads of her thumbs.

Aubrey lifted the not with a shaky hand and Chloe looked at it but didn't take it. "What is that?" she asked nervously.

"Beca wrote us a note." She whispered.

"What kind of note?"

Aubrey realized Chloe thought it was a suicide note and shook her head. "Just read it." She said.

Chloe slowly took the note and sat at the table. Aubrey stood near her with her hand covering her mouth, and tears still falling. Mentally asking herself when she was suddenly able to cry so freaking much.

She watched as Chloe's mouth slowly opened, and her brow furrowed. She watched as her eyes began to fill with tears, and she knew she finished the note when she let out the same sob Aubrey had when she read it. She instantly walked over to Chloe and took the note setting it on the table and pulling Chloe into her arms.

"She loves us, Bree." She cried.

Aubrey nodded against Chloe's shoulder. "I want her back." She said.

"We have to speak to her. As soon as possible." Chloe said.

"Tonight. I'll text Stacie and tell her we are coming over." Aubrey said letting Chloe go and pulling out her phone.

After she sent the text she wiped her tears and Chloe stood up. They looked at each other for a second before Aubrey took Chloe's face in her hands and placed a tender kiss on her lips.

"Let's go get our girl?" She asked.

Chloe's smile was huge. "Yes, and this time, we are never letting her go!" She said as they made their way to the front door.

Stacie received the text from Aubrey while Beca was still on the living room couch. She had tried to get her to eat dinner, but it was sitting untouched on the coffee table as Beca lay on the couch, hugging a pillow and getting lost in her thoughts, again.

_I don't understand. They did like me that entire time? They did want me as more than a friend? I would honestly settle for friends, if nothing more, those girls are the best things to ever happen to me. But, they are already together, how would that work? I'm so damaged; they probably don't want me like they did, if they even actually did. Could they be lying? Why would they lie to Stacie? Dammit!_

She thought about telling Beca that her two loves were on their way over to sweep her off her feet and take her away, but she decided she would stay quiet and let things roll. She would step in if she needed too, knowing Beca and her walls, she would try to convince them and herself that she wasn't worthy of them.

It wasn't long before the doorbell rang. She glanced at Beca who looked towards the door, but didn't see Stacie looking at her. Stacie cleared her throat and walked out toward the door.

"I wonder who that is." She said, but Beca didn't say anything.

She opened the door and stepped back, letting Chloe and Aubrey enter without a word.

Beca looked up from the couch and saw them. She instantly sat up and hugged the pillow to her chest against the arm of the couch.

_What are they doing here? Why are they walking towards me? Did I do something wrong? OH GOD. My note._

She looked up at them as they stopped in front of her and examined their faces. No one said anything for a moment.

"We are _so_ so sorry, Becs." Aubrey said. "We never meant to hurt you."

Beca didn't say anything as they sat down on the couch, but left space between them. She could see Stacie standing a few feet away and she shot her a glare.

"I found your note." Aubrey said with a small smile.

Beca looked up at them. "I didn't think you would come over here." She said seemingly embarrassed.

"We had too." Chloe said. "Just because you left, doesn't mean you got rid of us, Becs." She smiled. "We are very driven people." She said with a wink. Beca couldn't help but smile lightly.

She glanced down and her smile instantly faded. She pulled the pillow away from her body and reached for Chloe's hand.

"Chlo, what the fuck happened?!" She demanded. Chloe's smile also disappeared and Aubrey gave Chloe a sympathetic look.

"Oh-I um…" She didn't want to tell Beca what she had done.

Seeing her hand wrapped in gauze, that traveled over her wrist, made Becas fear and nervousness vanish.

"Chloe, tell me!" She said. Chloe looked slightly shocked at Becas tone.

Aubrey could see the panic on Becas face and Chloe for some reason forgot how to talk. _Perfect timing Chlo._

"She got a little upset today." She said. Stacie walked over then and sat on the coffee table to look at Chloe's hand and also hear the story behind it.

Beca looked at Chloe with wide eyes. "What did you do?" she asked.

Chloe sighed. "Something I am definitely not proud of. I'm sorry, Becs, I was just so upset after you left." She said.

Becas face fell. "You did this because of me?" She asked in soft voice, her fingers lightly traveling over the bandage.

"Not _Because_ of you, Becs." She said. "I was just so upset, I kind of went crazy in my room, and ended up punching my window and either the glass was cheap, or I am stronger than I thought, because the window broke." She said looking down.

Beca looked at her for a moment, before an amused smile appeared on her face.

"You punched out a window. Chlo?" she asked.

Aubrey snickered at her tone and Stacie was still looking at Chloe trying to figure out if it was weak glass or if Chloe needed to stop working out.

"I-yeah?" She said but it sounded as if she wasn't so sure.

Beca couldn't help but smile. "Chloe, you really shouldn't punch windows." She scolded playfully. "A pillow would have sufficed."

Chloe stuck her lip out. "I thought it was pretty bad ass of me."

Aubrey laughed. "Oh, Chloe don't pout."

Beca smiled. "It's cute." She said, then looked away. "I mean, its like… Your Chloe, and you do cute things, so that was- I'm just going to shut up now." She said as her face flushed red.

The other three girls laughed. "Stop." Beca Whined. "Don't laugh at me."

Aubrey was the first to compose herself.

"And it was so bad ass of you." Beca smiled at the red head.

Chloe smiled back and went to respond when Aubrey spoke again.

"Beca, please tell me that isn't your dinner, sitting there, cold and untouched." She said.

Beca gave her best apologetic smile. Stacie shook her head.

"Nope, no, Beca. You don't get out of this one, I tried to get her to eat, Bree. She wouldn't." She said.

"Why didn't you eat? You need to take better care of yourself Beca, I know how get."

It was Becas turn to pout. "I didn't have an appetite." She said.

Chloe stood. "I'm going to warm it up, and you are going to eat it." She said.

Beca watched her walk into the kitchen then looked at Aubrey.

"When did she get to be so bossy?" she asked.

Aubrey smiled at her. "We really do care about you, Becs. And it broke our hearts when you left this morning."

Beca looked down. "I'm sorry, I just-"

"Don't." Aubrey said holding up a hand, and Beca flinched. She dropped her hand.

"Sorry." Beca sighed.

Aubrey looked pained. "I wasn't going to-"

"I know you weren't" She said. "Reflex I guess." She shrugged and looked down, playing with the hem of her shirt.

"You'll be okay." Aubrey reached out, giving Beca time to pull away, when she didn't, Aubrey pushed her chocolate curls behind her ear and let her hand linger on her cheek.

Stacie stood up to give them some time alone when Chloe walked in.

"You better not be making a move without me!" She said walking up with a steaming plate of food and handing it too Beca. She blushed, and Aubrey pulled her hand away so Beca could eat.

The both took a seat on either side of her and Stacie went to leave.

"Don't leave, Stacie," Aubrey said. "We're not going to jump her bones right now." She joked but Beca turned red again and went back to taking small bites of the food in front of her.

Stacie laughed and sat on the couch. "So, Beca would you still like to stay here? Or go home with Aubrey and Chloe she asked.

The girls on either side of her looked at her hopefully.

She swallowed her food and looked around uncomfortable. "I don't know. I mean, I know that it's all out in the open now, but we still have a lot to discuss, and I'm not who I was a few months ago, I'm broken, I need-"

"We don't care." Chloe said. "We are here for you, and yes, we do have a lot to discuss, but Beca, we are all in this together." She said.

Beca nodded. "Please don't be angry?" she said softly.

They looked at her in slight worry.

"I think just for now, it would be best if I stayed with Stacie." She said.

Their faces fell and their shoulders slumped.

"Not forever, but I think we need a little time apart, to figure things out. This is a lot to take in, and I definitely have something's I need to think about." She said.

Aubrey nodded. "I understand. Take all the time you need, Becs, we won't rush you. And when you are ready we will answer any question you have and get this figured out. We love you Beca, we just want to make you happy."

Chloe nodded. "Just know, you will be our every thought until you decide when you are ready." She smiled and bumped shoulders with the smaller girl.

Beca smiled. "Thanks. I love you guys too."

They smiled and Chloe leaned in slowly and placed a quick kiss on her cheek. She felt her face flush, but didn't have time to react before another was planted on her other cheek by Aubrey. Then they stood up.

"We're going to go, make sure you finish that, and don't give Stacie anymore grief about eating." Aubrey said. Beca nodded and Stacie chuckled behind them.

"Any other restrictions for the child?" she asked. And they all looked at the taller brunette.

"Yeah, make sure she continues to ice her ribs, and take her medicine and drinks water. If you don't make sure she drinks water she will not do it." Aubrey said and Stacie, who was making a joke went serious as she listened to Aubreys instructions.

"But, water is so gross!" Beca complained.

Aubrey turned to her. "Beca, don't argue, you won't win." She said then offered a smile. They walked towards the door.

"Bye Becs, talk to you soon." Aubrey said as Stacie opened the door for them.

Chloe turned and blew her a kiss. "We'll be waiting, DJ." She said with a wink before disappearing out the door.

**A/N: There you go! I think there was a sufficient amount of happiness in that Chapter! (for now. Mwahaha) Let me know what you think! **


	11. Sweet dreams

Ch. 11

**A/N: Alright! Ch.11 just a warning… smut in this chapter, and I'm new to writing per say, I'm just new to people reading it. So be kind. And enjoy! Please R&R! **

Chloe and Aubrey sat on the couch in their apartment, the TV on, but turned down low.

"Should we go back to work?" Chloe asked as she snuggled in closer to Aubrey who in turn wrapped her arm around her and ran her fingers up and down Chloe's arm while she thought about her question.

"I don't know, maybe? I mean we can afford to take two weeks off, and we have the vacation time."

Chloe nodded. "Yeah, but, we only took the time off to be with Beca. And since she isn't here, I thought it might be a good idea to save our vacation time, for when she is." She said reaching up and grabbing Aubrey's hand playing with her fingers.

Aubrey seemed to think about it. "True. Well, why don't we take tomorrow to think about it?" She asked.

Chloe nodded. "Good idea. Only if we can stay in bed all day? I miss you."

"We've been together every day for almost a week." Aubrey pointed out with a small laugh as she placed a kiss on the redheads temple.

Chloe shrugged. "I know we have, but with everything that's been going on, I feel like I haven't really been able to be with you on more than a friendship level."

Aubrey bit her bottom lip with a small smile. "You mean you miss sleeping with me?" She asked a hint of amusement in her voice.

Chloe continued to play with her fingers. "Well, yeah." She said in a small voice. Aubrey laughed.

"Oh my god, you are so adorable, Chlo." She said and used her hand that wasn't currently being handle by her suddenly shy girlfriend to tilt her chin and place a soft kiss on her lips.

She should have known, especially after the conversation she just had, that Chloe would instantly deepen the kiss. She smiled when she felt Chloe run her tongue along her bottom lip and opened her mouth granting her access.

They hadn't been intimate since Becas accident and while they have no hard feelings about it. Though they slept in the same bed while Beca was there, they just couldn't bring themselves to do anything with her in the next room.

Aubrey want aware of exactly how much she needed this until Chloe's hand reached up and wrapped around the back of her neck pulling her closer and she pushed Chloe by the shoulder, keeping their lips attached and lowered her down onto her back on the couch.

They broke a part for air after a moment, and rested their foreheads together.

"I miss you too, ladybug." She said and Chloe smiled for a moment before surging back up and capturing Aubrey's lips in a kiss that quickly turned heated.

Aubrey moaned into the kiss when she felt Chloe's hand slowly travel up under her shirt, her fingers tickling across her stomach until she cupped her breast firmly and began kneading it.

Her hips rolled against the redheaded vixen under her on their own accord, causing Chloe to release a moan of her own.

She pulled away from her lips and began leaving open mouthed kisses along her jaw and gently took her earlobe between her teeth and pulled, before continuing to leave more kissed down her neck and up the other side until she latched onto her pulse point and sucked.

A small gasp left Chloe's kiss swollen lips and she slid her hand down the blonde's stomach to the top of her jeans where she quickly unbuttoned them, and slid her hand in causing Aubrey to stop her ministrations on her girlfriend's neck.

"Right to the point there Chlo?" she asked and Chloe smiled almost maliciously as she unexpectedly entered her with two fingers.

Aubrey gasped and crashed her lips against Chloe's for a moment before pulling away.

"I don't see you complaining." She winked. Aubrey narrowed her eyes playfully.

"Not here, "She said. "Bedroom." She moved and Chloe barely had time to pull her hand from the other girl's pants before she was being pulled up off of the couch and down the hall.

As soon as they entered their shared room, Chloe's body was used to close the door as Aubrey crashed into her kissing her almost roughly.

Chloe always loved how even if Chloe initiated it, Aubrey would take control.

She grabbed the bottom of Chloe's t shirt and broke to pull it up over her head, then rid herself of her own shirt. As usual she took a moment to marvel at the perfection that was Chloe Beale and Chloe of course did the same, her eyes raking over Aubrey just long enough before she was again pushed against the door with Aubreys hands firmly cupping her breasts and her mouth attached to her neck again.

Chloe moaned in approval arching into to her touch while reaching around and unclasping Aubrey's bra before pulling it down her arms. Once it was out of the way, she wasted no time and grabbed both exposed breasts, kneading them while simultaneously rolling her nipples between her fingers turning them into hardened peaks. Aubrey pulled her from the door and walked her to the bed where she unbuttoned her pants and pushed them down, and Chloe kicked them off as Aubrey disposed of her own pants, and before they realized it, Chloe was on her back on the bed with Aubrey hovering over her.

"You are so beautiful, Chloe." She said. Chloe smiled up at her.

"Not as beautiful as you, Bree. " She said lovingly and Aubrey leaned down, connecting their lips, but the kiss wasn't like the ones before. It never was.

They were hasty and sometimes rough when it came to foreplay and everything leading up to sex, but once they were pressed together in their bed, it wasn't like that. It was loving caresses, and love bites. To them, sex wasn't just something that needed to be done to accomplish a release; it was something special, and they took their time worshiping each other's bodies and sharing passionate kisses.

Aubrey ran her fingers up and down Chloe's exposed side and she squirmed under her, erupting in giggles.

"Bree, don't tickle." She scolded.

"Why am I completely topless and you are still wearing this?" Aubrey asked fingering the strap of Chloe's bra.

Chloe smiled. "Because you haven't taken me out of it yet." She said.

Aubrey kissed the tip of her nose and sat up, pulling her with her. "Well, then. I guess I better do my job." She whispered against her ear as she reached around and snapped her bra open with two fingers.

Chloe laughed again. "I love when you do that." She said as Aubrey pulled the bra off of her and tossed it to the floor.

"I love doing it." She said before pushing her back and claiming her lips again.

They made out for a few minutes, hands traveling gently over exposed skin, until Aubrey couldn't wait any longer and reached between them, cupping Chloe through her panties.

She smiled. "A little excited?" she asked feeling the wet fabric that covered Chloe's most sacred place.

"You know I am." Chloe gasped feeling Aubreys fingers begin to press against her as she placed soft kissed on Chloe's jaw and neck.

Chloe reached up to return the favor when Aubrey pulled her hand away from her and stopped her.

"What?" Chloe asked confused, and Aubrey just shook her head letting Chloe's hand go and reaching down hooking her fingers into the thin material and pulling them down her legs. Chloe bit her bottom lip in anticipation as she watched Aubrey remove her own underwear before crawling back up the length of her body, leaving a trail of kisses over her legs, then her thighs. Her breath hitched, when Aubrey got closer to where she needed her most, but she completely passed it, and placed open mouth kisses on her hips, the her stomach and belly button all the way up before she circle her nipple with her tongue and sucked it into her mouth. Chloe's eyes closed and she thread her fingers through Aubreys blonde curls.

She continued to suck and gently bite her right breast before giving her left the same attention. Chloe not being able to control it, lifted her hips and rolled against Aubrey thigh that had been resting between her legs. The moan that escaped made Aubrey stop what she was doing and she instantly attached their lips and ground her center against Chloe's.

"God, Bree." She gasped as Aubrey continued to grind against her. She kissed her hard and her hands reached around grabbing the blonde hips and digging her nails into the perfectly tanned skin.

Aubrey braced herself up on her elbows so she could look down at Chloe. Her eyes were closed and her face was that of pure pleasure as her breathy moans became louder as they came closer to their climax.

She rolled against her a little harder causing the redhead to open her eyes and look up at her. They were full of love and desire as they both felt the familiar sensation in their bellies as they were sent over the edge. Aubrey came with a breathy gasp and Chloe with a high pitched moan, Aubrey only slowly enough to allow them to ride out their orgasms as she fell down onto her girlfriend. After a moment, they stilled and Aubrey rolled to the side, pulling Chloe against her and tangling their legs.

"I love you, Aubrey." Chloe said, and Aubrey could hear the post sex exhaustion in her girlfriends voice. She smiled and kissed her head.

"I love you too, baby. Get some sleep." She said softly and within seconds they were both sound asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

"Beca, you heard what Aubrey said," Stacie scolded as she tried to get Beca to drink a glass of water.

Beca looked at her in annoyance. "I'm not thirsty." She said.

Stacie sighed. "Come on Becs, just drink the water, please, you know how upset Aubrey will be if you don't, and if I don't make you, she will ring my neck. She already wants to murder me, I'd rather just please her with this." She said.

Becas face fell. She knew what Stacie meant by Aubrey wanting to murder her and she felt terrible. She slowly reached out and took the water, her eyes down cast as she finished the glass.

Stacie looked slightly confused then realized what she said.

"Oh, shit. Beca I didn't mean it in a bad way. It wasn't your fault." She said sitting next to her. Beca nodded but still wouldn't look at her.

"Beca, look at me." She said. She wouldn't.

Stacie sighed and ignoring the fact that she should do it, she reached out and grabbed Becas chin pulling her face around to see her.

She knew it would scare her, and it did. She almost felt bad seeing the fear on the smaller girls face. But she was being so damn stubborn about everything, and Stacie didn't handle stubborn well. Maybe acting like Beca was a fragile piece of glass wasn't the way to go.

"Beca, I know you think it is your fault, but it's not. You came to me with a terrible secret and like an idiot I kept it. I was supposed to be your friend, and help you and protect you and make sure you were safe, and while I may have taken you in in the middle of the night and listened to you and cleaned you up. In the end it doesn't matter, because I failed you as a friend. I kept that secret and because of it, he hurt you again. And I know Aubrey and Chloe may believe it only happened once, but I'm not stupid. I know he hit you more than that. You flinch when someone moves to fast, and you won't look people in the eyes. You apologize constantly and you are so scared of everything." Her eyes were full of tears now and she released Becas chin. She subconsciously moved away from Stacie, only proving the taller girls point.

"You wouldn't be this terrified of everything if it only happened once."

Beca didn't even know she had started crying until Stacie handed her a tissue from the box on the coffee table.

She took it and wiped her tears. "I'm sorry, Stace. I'm sorry I made you keep that secret and I know we have already been over this, at the hospital. But, it was really wrong of me to make you carry such a horrible burden. I was just so scared." She said.

Stacie inched closer to her. "Can I hold you?" She asked her voice cracking. Beca hesitated before nodding slowly and Stacie pulled her into her arms and laid back on the couch, Beca nuzzled her face into Stacie's neck and the taller girl held onto her protectively.

Beca took a shaky breath before speaking. "He didn't only do it once. " She said in a small voice.

Stacie rubbed her hand over Becas side, letting her know she was listening and to continue.

"After… after that night. Everything I did seemed to upset him. If I was late to the station. Or late coming back from the station. If I was with Chloe, or left him to see the girls. He would yell at me, or break something. Or hit me."

She said. She could feel Stacie tense under her. "He never hit me in the face, because he didn't want anyone to see the bruises. So he would punch me in the stomach or squeeze my arms. Kick my legs. "She cried.

"He said if I ever told, he would hurt Chloe and Aubrey." She said. "And I knew he would, and I didn't want them to get hurt, especially because of me."

She couldn't say anymore, as she broke down crying. Stacie held her close and gently rubbed her back. "Shh, it's okay. You're safe now. They are safe. He can't hurt you or anybody again."

This is how they sat until Beca eventually passed out from exhaustion. Stacie knew it was painful to talk about, but she also knew that talking about it would only help her. She didn't particularly like that she had to practically scare her into speaking, but treating her as if she was going to break if they weren't gentle, wasn't going to help. She was already broken, and all they could do now was help mend her.

She lay there for a long while, absentmindedly running her fingers through Becas soft curls, wondering how she could get her hair to curl like Becas did. She was lucky to be born with hair than naturally fell into the elegant curls that Stacie would pay a good amount of money to have done at a salon.

She was so lost in her random thoughts, she didn't feel when Beca began to move uncomfortably against her. Only when she let out a small whimper, was Stacie pulled from her thoughts.

She stopped and listened. She whimpered again. "Beca?" she asked softly, thinking maybe she had woken up and was crying again. No answer.

"Stop." She gasped suddenly and Stacie froze.

_Shit. She's having a nightmare._

Beca began to struggle against her, small cries escaping her lips as whatever haunted her dreams seemed to be getting closer.

"Beca? Beca, sweetie, wake up." She said and sat up pulling the small girl up with her. Her head fell back and Stacie quickly grabbed it and lifted it back, in a sitting position she lay Becas head against her chest and rubbed her hand up and down her back as she spoke softly.

"C'mon, Becs. Wake up. It's just a dream." She said.

Becas small whimpers began to escalate into full blown cries and she started shaking.

"Shit. Beca, Beca come on, wake up." Stacie said pulling the girl away from her and shaking her

Slightly. Her eyes suddenly snapped open and she looked at Stacie in pure fear before she pulled away from her so violently she fell off the couch.

Stacie looked scared herself. "Beca?" The small brunette moved away from her as quickly as she could being on the ground, until she hit the reclining chair and curled her legs up to her chest, hiding her face.

Stacie stood up and went over to her. She could hear her whispering something and listening closer she heard.

"Please, stop. I'm sorry. Please, please don't, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." She reached out and gently lay her hand on Becas arm that was holding her legs up against her chest.

"Beca?" She looked up and Stacie could see that she was about to burst into tears again.

"S-Stacie?" She asked, her voice cracking with emotion.

It was then Stacie realized that Becas nightmare had followed her into consciousness and that's why she was so desperate to get away from her.

"It's me, Becs. I won't hurt you." She said softly. Beca closed her eyes, tears escaping and she nodded slowly.

"Let's get you to bed." She said and held her hand out for Beca to take. She looked at Stacie's offered hand and slowly put her own, much smaller hand into it. Stacie stood carefully pulling her to her feet and walked her to the bedroom. After Getting her into a pair of her shorts, cause it was Stacie and she slept naked, so a pair of cotton short shorts was all she had. Then a tank top. She pulled the blankets back and Beca climbed in. Smiling lightly as Stacie pulled the blanket over her and tucked her in.

"Thank you Stacie." She said softly. The taller girl smiled and leaned down, kissing her forehead.

"Anytime Becs." She said and turned toward the door.

She had just switched off the light when she heard her name.

"Stacie?"

She turned around. "Yeah?" She asked.

"Could you, um… will you, maybe sleep in here? With me? I don't want to be alone." She said shyly.

Stacie smiled. "Of course." She said and walked back into the room. She climbed into the other side of the bed and settled in.

"Thank you." Beca whispered.

Stacie smiled again. "Anytime."

After a moment Stacie felt Beca scoot just a little bit closer to her. She figured she was just getting comfortable. Then she did it again. Finally she was just close enough that there legs touched.

She snickered. "Beca?"

"…Yeah?" came a small voice.

"Do you want to cuddle?" She asked.

Beca didn't answer just scooted closer until she was pressed against the taller girl and Stacie laughed lightly wrapping her arms around her and Beca again nuzzled her face into Stacie's neck as Stacie held onto her.

"Thank you."

"Sweet dreams, sweetie."


	12. He took everything

**A/N: A bit of a shorter chapter, but not too much! Thanks for the awesome reviews last chapter, you guys are awesome! Enjoy!(sorry for any mistakes, I get excited and mess up sometimes)**

It was almost eleven in the morning when Aubrey and Chloe pulled themselves out of bed, only making it as far as the kitchen for coffee, before collapsing on the couch. They were both exhausted and couldn't find the energy to even get out of their pajamas.

"This last week has taken its toll on us I think." Chloe laughed lightly as she lay curled into Aubrey's side, both holding hot cups of coffee while watching reruns of The Big Bang theory.

Aubrey nodded. "I didn't realize how tired I was until this morning." She said. "It's been so hectic; we haven't really had a good night's sleep, since…" She trailed of and after a moment let out a guilty sigh.

"I feel horrible." She said leaning forward and setting her coffee down on the coffee table with a little too much force. Chloe looked up at her with sympathetic eyes already knowing what Aubrey was upset about.

"It's okay, Bree."

"No its not. Here we are complaining about how hectic it's been for us, and how tired we are, and I feel like we are complaining about taking care of her." She said. Not even needed to say Beca name for Chloe to know.

"I mean, every night since we brought her home from the hospital, we could hear her having nightmares. She was practically the walking dead, and on top of that, she was constantly afraid she had done something wrong, before she completely shut down, and that was no one's fault but our own. She is the one who should be complaining, she's the one suffering and here we are complaining about a little lost sleep. At least we aren't covered in bruises reminding us of why we are so tired." She growled before standing up abruptly and storming toward their bedroom and slamming the door leaving behind a very confused and hurt Chloe who just stared after her.

It took a few minutes of sitting on the couch, knowing that Aubrey had her reasons to be upset with herself, but still didn't think she needed to be. She had just set her coffee down when she heard a crash in the bedroom. She instantly rose to her feet and ran to the door throwing it open.

There she was met with the sight of Aubrey on the floor in tears picking up pieces of a broken jewelry box. She immediately dropped down next to her and gathered her into her arms.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to drop it." She cried as she held onto Chloe.

Chloe gently rocked her back and forth. "Shh, I know. I know you didn't, please don't cry Bree?" She asked. "Everything is going to be okay. Beca will be okay, we will be okay. It's all out in the open now, she knows how we feel about her, and she feels the same."

They had been friends for so many years, and in a happy relationship for almost 3, but Chloe had no idea how to handle Aubrey Posen having a breakdown, which she then realized, Aubrey was probably just as lost when Chloe decided to go hulk on her bedroom window. This was so out of character for both of them, and damn it if wasn't that small but amazing DJ with the deep blue eyes that was bringing out emotions they hadn't let go of before.

Aubrey nodded. "I know. I just miss her I guess." She said pulling away from Chloe and wiping her tears away.

Chloe smiled lightly and tucked a strand of hair behind the blonde's ear. Aubrey smiled back.

"I miss her too, even though we just saw her last night." She laughed.

Aubrey laughed too. "I miss you after an hour." She pointed out. Chloe smiled.

"True. I miss her too. I wish you wouldn't have agreed to let her stay there." She said slumping back against the foot of their bed.

Aubrey followed and fell back into Chloe. "She didn't want to be here, Chlo. We couldn't force her to come back." She said, her voice defeated as she looked down.

Chloe shrugged intertwining their fingers and laying there joined hands on Aubrey's stomach. "I don't know, she is pretty tiny, we could easily just throw her over our shoulders and carry her out of Stacie's." She joked.

Aubrey Chuckled. "For some reason, I don't think she would appreciate that."

Chloe laughed, "Yeah, probably not."

They were silent for a little bit before Aubrey spoke. "So have you thought at all about, you know…the miscarriage?" she asked.

Chloe sighed and ran a hand through her messy red curls. "Yeah. I can't believe he got her pregnant. Did you hear her when she said she didn't even know she wanted a baby until she found out she was pregnant?"

Aubrey nodded. "Yeah, I did. I feel bad, but I mean, I don't know how we would ever approach that conversation, or if we should ever even bring it up."

Chloe nodded. "I know. I bet she would be a wonderful Mother though."

"Badass DJ Beca Mitchell?" Aubrey joked.

Chloe laughed, "I know, it seems almost impossible, but I think she would really be great. We both already know how big of a softy she is at heart, can you imagine her with a cute little baby bump?"

Aubrey chuckled and picked up Chloe's bandaged hand kissing it. "Honestly, I always picture you being the one to carry a baby. But, now that you mention it, I could totally see Beca baby talking to her child." She said.

They laughed for a moment. "Chloe, do you see the three of us actually having a future together like that?"

"I do." Chloe answered instantly. "Don't you?"

Aubrey nodded. "Of course I do. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and Beca, but what if she doesn't want the same thing that we do?"

"It's going to take a lot to prove to Beca that she deserves to be happy. And her self-esteem is just bad, but I know we can make her see." She said. "I know we haven't even been with her, but, I really can see us having a future together. The three of us."

Aubrey smiled and kissed her hand again. "Me too, baby. Me too."

Stacie woke in the same position she fell asleep in. On her back with Beca curled into her side, her face tucked under her chin. She could feel Becas steady even breath hitting her throat as she slept peacefully.

She carefully lifted Becas arm from around her waist and wiggled away from her, gently moving a pillow under her head and getting out of bed. She looked down with a small smile, happy she seemed to be getting nightmare free sleep. The bruising that was on her face from the fall was practically gone, and the small scrapes had healed. She reached down moving her hair to look at the stitches. She felt a little odd, but she knew she needed to check, so she gently moved Beca so she lay on her back, and lifted her tank top just enough to check her stomach. There was slight bruising where she had fallen on the chair the day before, but it didn't look to bad. She sighed and pulled het top back down, then the blanket over the small frame and quietly left the room to make coffee.

As she prepared what she called 'The potion of life' she debated on if she should call Aubrey and Chloe and tell them about the night before. She didn't want to worry them, but she said she would keep them updated. At the same time, she didn't want to betray Baca's trust, knowing how frightened she was the night before, but knowing that whatever she was dreaming about caused her to flee from Stacie, so she might need someone to talk to about it that had a degree.

While she had this internal debate she didn't see the small figure lingering by the door. Until a floor board creaked and she turned around to see Beca standing almost shyly in the doorway, her hands ringing together.

"Morning Becs." She smiled. She looked up at her, her eyes still a little foggy with sleep.

"Morning." She said.

Stacie smiled at her, and she smirked slightly in return. "Come sit down, would you like some coffee?"

She asked. Beca nodded. "Yes, Please." She said sitting down at the table.

Stacie poured what was brewed of the coffee into a cup and crabbed the jar of sugar and creamer from the fridge taking it over to the table. "I'm not sure how you take your coffee." She said and grabbed a spoon for Beca to make it how she liked.

She took the spoon with another small thank you before adding her cream and stirring. The whole time all she could think was how Chloe had known how she took her coffee. And Aubrey had put six grapes on her breakfast plate.

She smiled at the memory and took a sip of her coffee. Stacie sat next to her. "Are you hungry?"

She shook her head. "No, not right now." She said. Stacie looked at her warily.

"I promise I'll eat, I'm just not hungry right now." She assured.

With narrowed eyes and a small smile Stacie stood up. "Okay, I'll believe you." She said and opened the fridge to retrieve her own breakfast.

Beca went back to enjoying her coffee.

"Do you uh- do you want to talk about last night?" She asked. Beca went still and stared into her cup.

"Not really." She said. Stacie didn't say anything, instead went back to her breakfast.

After another minute she spoke again. "Beca, tell me what happened last night." She stated more sternly and through her peripheral vision she could see Beca look at her and shift in her seat.

"I- uh, It…it was just a nightmare, about Jesse." She said after a few seconds. Stacie smiled internally.

"What was happening in the dream that made you pull away from me like that?" She asked as she walked over to the table with a bowl of granola.

She sat across from Beca so she could see her face. She wouldn't meet Stacie's eyes.

"He was mad." She said. "He saw me through the glass and when Detective Kendrick left he came into the room." She said and Stacie could see how uncomfortable she was sitting across from her. Her left hand had a vice grip on the handle to her cup and her other was tapping frantically on the side of the cup.

"What happens then?" Stacie pushed, Beca was clearly uncomfortable and didn't want to speak any more about it, but she need to get it out of her head.

"He uh-, he looks at you, and…you grabbed me. You grabbed me and held me down so he could…" she trailed off. "Please don't make me say it?" She pleaded in an almost inaudible whisper.

Stacie shook her head, feeling her eyes become hot with unshed tears. No wonder she was trying to get away from her when she woke up. But, why would she dream about Stacie helping Jesse?

She froze. _Of course._ It all went through Stacie's head at lightning speed. In a way, keeping Becas secret was like helping Jesse hurt her. She didn't tell anyone, and Jesse almost got away with horrible things. Somewhere in Becas mind she might think that. She might be angry with her, for keeping the secret and basically being an accomplice of sorts to the abuse she endured from Jesse.

Her eyes snapped up to Beca who still wouldn't look up. "I'm so sorry, Beca." She said.

Beca slowly looked up. "It was just a dream." She said, and after a moment, she offered a small smile and looked back down into her cup.

She had to tell Aubrey and Chloe.

After picking up the mess of the jewelry box, Chloe and Aubrey decided a hot shower would help them wake up and there was no point in taking separate ones, so they got in together and took their time washing each other, sharing light kisses and small smiles. Relaxing under each other's fingers as they took turns washing each other's hair. Once they were out and dressed, deciding that it was a blue jeans, t shirt and sneaker kind of day. Chloe was putting her hair up into a bun when Aubrey walked up behind her snaking her arms around her waist.

"Hey, so I thought we could go to Becas dorm and grab her some clothes and her equipment. Maybe if she gets back to mixing she will feel a little better." She suggested.

Chloe nodded. "That's a good idea. Im sure she is tired of wearing a bunch of clothes that drown her." She laughed.

Aubrey laughed nodding. "Not complaining, I liked seeing her in my yoga pants." She winked kissing the side of Chloe's neck before walking out.

Chloe shook her head. It felt a little wrong, but she definitely wasn't complaining either. After a quick check of her bun, she turned and left the room.

Aubrey was in the kitchen checking her phone when she walked in. "What's up?" She asked seeing the look of concern on the blondes face.

"Stacie texted me, apparently Beca had a nightmare last night, and Stacie was a part of it. She is pretty upset."

Chloe rushed to her side. "Should we go over there? I want to go over, I want to see Beca." She rushed out.

"Not, Beca, Chlo. Stacie is who is upset." She said. Chloe relaxed slightly. "I told her we were grabbing some of Becas things and would be over in an hour." She said.

Chloe nodded and after turning off the coffee maker they headed out the door to Aubreys car.

The drive to Baker hall only took 5 minutes and they were soon walking down the familiar hall of Becas dorm building. She had a single this year and loved it. They had been over multiple times for movie nights they would force the younger girl to watch, she didn't complain though as they always sandwiched her between them.

"Just fill a back pack with her clothes, and I will pack her equipment." Aubrey fishing the spare key to the dorm out of her pockets that Beca had made for them.

Chloe nodded as she unlocked the door and they made their way in.

Once the door was opened they stopped dead. Their eyes wide and their mouths open.

The room was trashed. Becas entire collection of records was thrown off the shelves, her bedding was shredded and all the shelves were bare. Her laptop and mixing board lay in broken pieces on the floor, her key board was broken in half and her clothing was strewn everywhere. Chloe grabbed Aubreys arm, both of their stomachs plummeted at what they were seeing. They knew who was responsible for this. Becas whole life—aside from Chloe and Aubrey—lay destroyed at their feet.

Aubrey slowly bent down a picked up the broken remains of Becas laptop. She could feel the lump in her throat. As if he hadn't already taken enough from her, he just had to take this too.

DJing was everything to Beca, it was her life, her love, her passion and another thing Jesse destroyed.

This was going to crush her.

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the late update! Hope you enjoyed! Please review and tell me your thoughts! And thanks again to all you awesome people I cant believe I have over 100 follows on this story, you guys are making my days worth getting out of bed for! Thank you so much! And a special thanks to ReadingIsLife1 for keeping me on my toes! Thanks hun! BYE!**


	13. Bad ideas

_**A/N: SORRY for the late update guys! Kind of a filler chapter here, to get to some more major drama filled chapters and some serious milestones with our girls! Please read and review! Thanks a ton! Love you awesome nerds! (Sorry for any and all mistakes)**_

"_**Beca where the hell have you been?" Beca stopped short in the doorway to her dorm room, quickly trying to remember if they had made plans to hang out.**_

_** "I was at the station." She said slowly closing the door and taking off her shoulder bag, wincing slightly as a dull pain shot through her arm. Reminding her to not anger Jesse, as he was just starting to forgive her for ruining their "date" two days before.**_

_** He stood up from her bed and walked toward her. "Your shift ended at ten." He said. She didn't move from her spot by the door as he came closer.**_

_** She nodded. "Yeah, it did. It's only ten-thirty." She said with a small laugh.**_

_** "The station is only a ten minute walk from here, where did you go before you came here?" He demanded as he stepped up close to her.**_

_**She looked down momentarily. She was never like this before. He was never like this, either. She didn't take peoples crap, or let people tell her what to do, and when she met Jesse, he seemed to be such a push over and people pleaser, she couldn't understand how they both changed so drastically.**_

_** "I didn't go anywhere, I swear. I came straight here." She said almost too quickly and he quirked an eyebrow as he folded his arms across her chest. A small smile tugged at his lips as she flinched slightly.**_

_** "Then what took so long?"**_

_**She shook her head. "I'm sorry, did we have plans?" She asked softly and keeping her head down, looked up at him through her lashes.**_

_** He sighed. "Would it matter if we did?" He asked. "You don't respect me anyway, you would probably still keep me waiting."**_

_** She shook her head. "No, I wouldn't." She said. "Maybe I left the station late? I got a little caught up in my mixes, you know how I lose track of time." She said and very carefully made her way around him toward her bed.**_

_** She thought she made it away until she felt a sharp blow to her side and she fell onto her bed.**_

_**She clutched her side the pain shooting through her back. Kidney shot, she would definitely be peeing blood later.**_

_** "I don't like coming second to your fucking hobbies, Beca." He snapped walking toward her. She moved back on the bed as far as she could go, holding back the tears from the punch.**_

_** "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, it won't happen again." She said. **_

_**He stopped at the edge of the bed looking down at her. "Are you crying?" He asked.**_

_** She shook her head. "No." She said.**_

_** "Don't be such a fucking puss, Beca, learn to take a punch." **_

_**She looked up at him in awe. Really? Was this going to be a regular thing?**_

_** In her mind, she was screaming at herself to leave him, to tell him to get out of her room and out of her life. To run, as fast as she could to Chloe and Aubreys and seek their comfort. They would protect her, right?**_

_** "You need to stop wasting your time on this DJ crap and start thinking about more important things." He said sitting down on the bed and pulling her too him.**_

_** Why was he suddenly so against her DJing? **_

_** "It's important to me." She said. He looked down at her.**_

_**His eyes locked with hers and she was silent. Frozen under his gaze. "Well, I won't tolerate coming in second to it. I should be your first priority. Forget about it. You're not even that good." He said and nudged her face with his nose causing her to turn away so he could leave a trail of rough kisses down her neck.**_

_** She didn't bother stopping him, it's been the same since that first night. If she struggled it just hurt worse, so she would let him just do his thing, put her the way he wanted her and wait until he was finished.**_

_** He didn't even bother removing all of her clothes, or his, just tossed her pants to the floor, pushed his down and did what he wanted.**_

_** The whole time all she could hear—over his grunting and heavy breathing—was his voice in her head.**_

___'It's just a hobby.'_

_ 'You're not even that good.'_

_ 'Just forget about it.'_

_** "**_Becs?"

_ 'You should be thinking of more important things'_

_**"**_Beca?"

_** '**__You're not even that good.'_

_ "_Beca!"

Beca was pulled from her memory by the almost shill voice of Aubrey who was sitting in front of her with a worried expression on her face. Chloe was next to her, her hand resting on her thigh and Stacie stood a few feet away, one arm across her stomach and the other nervously covering her mouth.

"Beca, did you hear me?" Aubrey asked in a much lighter tone.

She shook her head slightly, clearing her thoughts. "Yes. Yeah, I heard you." She nodded.

Aubrey looked at her cautiously. "I'm really sorry, Beca, I know how much your music means to you, maybe we can get it fixed or-"

"No." Beca shook her head. They all looked at her.

"No, its okay." She gently squeezed Chloe's hand on her thigh before moving it away. Chloe herself was looking at Beca as if she was a ticking time bomb.

"What do you mean?" Aubrey asked sitting back a little, giving her a confused look. Stacie dropped her hand and was stepping closer.

"I mean, it's okay. It was just a hobby, after all." She shrugged. Aubrey and Chloe exchanged nervous glances.

"Beca, music is like air to you." Stacie pointed out as she walked over.

Beca almost rolled her eyes . "Yeah except it's not." She said. "It's just music."

They were all in shock at how casually she was taking this. Like it never even mattered to her in the first place.

"Beca, it's okay to be upset." Chloe said.

Beca stood up with a sigh. "What's the point?" It's not like I can change it. It's done, you said my stuff was destroyed, what good will crying about it do?"

She walked passed them a little ways. "Besides. I wasn't even that good." She said and walked out of the room toward the bathroom.

Chloe stood up, seeming to not really know what to do. "What the hell?" she asked.

Aubrey shook her head just as confused.

"Maybe she is trying not to freak out, so not to add to her stress?" Stacie asked.

Aubrey looked toward the bathroom. "It's not just a hobby, and she knows how good she is." She said.

"Something isn't right." Chloe walked over to her and Aubrey opened her arms so the redhead could lean into her. Chloe may the touchy one, that people went to for comfort, but to her, Aubrey was her safety blanket.

In the bathroom Beca had turned on the sink and was currently trying to be as quiet as possible while she emptied the contents of her stomach into the toilet.

_It was just a hobby._

_ Stop being such a puss._

_ Not even that good._

_ Worry about more important things._

With one last dry heave she fell back and caught her breath. Then flushed the toilet and using the edge of the counter, hoisted herself up. She quickly splashed some cold water on her make up free face and then using the tooth brush Stacie had gone out and bought for her she quickly brushed her teeth before leaving the bathroom.

When she reentered the living room she saw Chloe and Aubrey in a tight embrace, their lips locked in a soft kiss and Stacie wasn't in the room anymore.

She was about to turn back around when Chloe saw her and broke the kiss.

"Hey, Becs." She said. Beca smiled softly at her and gave a little wave. Thinking afterwards how pointless it was.

"Sorry, I- didn't mean to interrupt. I'll just-" She said awkwardly and moved to leave.

"Don't be silly." Chloe said in her usual chipper tone. "Come over here?" she asked.

Beca looked at her shyly and Aubrey gave her an encouraging nod. She took a deep breath and walked over, her arm instantly being claimed by Chloe as she pulled her down on the couch and curled into her.

Aubrey soon followed suit.

Beca went stiff the moment she hit the couch and waited nervously.

"Sorry, we know we said that we would give you time, but this is okay right?" Aubrey asked. "We- we just missed you and want to be with you for a little while."

Beca wasn't used to hearing Aubrey sound so unsure of herself.

"It's okay." She said and very slowly reached out grabbing both of their hands and holding onto them.

They could both feel how badly her hands were shaking and gave her hands light reassuring squeezes.

"I missed you guy's too." She said lightly caressing the back of the knuckles.

They smiled and Chloe leaned over a placed a kiss on Becas cheek. They both had already mentally decided that they wouldn't make any moves on Beca until they were sure she was ready and wanted it. No matter how badly they both wanted to, they would stick to small kisses on her cheeks and just being with her.

"Please come home Becs?" Chloe asked.

Beca shook her head. "I cant. Not yet." She said.

Chloe visibly slumped. "I'm sorry." Beca said softly.

"It's okay." Aubrey said. "Just know when you are ready, we can't wait to have you back."

She nodded. They all sat in silence for a while, just enjoying being together when Aubrey spoke.

"So, you had a nightmare last night?" She asked carefully. Beca tensed and her eyes shot toward the kitchen knowing Stacie was in there, and slightly angry she mentioned it to the girls.

"I did. But, I'm fine." She said.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Chloe asked.

Beca shook her head. "No. I already talked to Stacie, I don't want to do it again. But, I am sure she will tell you everything you need to know." She said almost bitterly.

Aubrey looked over Becas head to Chloe. "Okay." She said. "We understand, and won't push you." She said.

Beca nodded. "Thanks." She sighed. "I was thinking maybe the Bellas should come by tonight." She said.

Chloe perked up. "You're feeling up to seeing everyone?" She asked. Stacie appeared in the doorway.

"Really?" She asked almost as excitedly as Chloe.

"Yeah." Beca said shooting Stacie a glare.

Aubrey sat up. "Are you sure?" She asked.

"I wouldn't have brought it up if I want sure." She said.

Aubrey was a little taken aback by her tone. In all honesty, she wasn't ready to see the Bellas, but she wanted them all to think she was doing okay. She didn't want them worrying over her. They had better things to do.

"I can call them, have them come over?" Stacie asked hopefully.

Beca nodded. "Yeah, okay." She said separating herself from the girls. "Make sure they bring alcohol, I could definitely use a drink or two." _Or twelve. She said to herself._

_ "_Bec, are you sure you should drink?" Aubrey asked.

Beca nodded. "I will be fine." She smiled. "I really think I could use a night of clouded thoughts, and what better way to do that than one of Stacie's special Vodka drinks?" She laughed. They laughed a long, though they were both highly worried.

Beca never initiated a get together, nor did she ever want to really drink. That, and she hated Stacie's drinks, they were too strong for her tiny body.

Stacie on the other hand didn't seem to be worried at all, and that worried them further.

"Okay, well, we will just go get ready then, and meet back here in a couple hours?" Aubrey asked. Beca nodded.

"I'll go take a shower." Beca said and left the room leaving Aubrey and Chloe glaring at Stacie.

Her excited smile instantly faded. "What?"

Aubrey shook her head disappointedly. "When does Beca ever want to get together with everyone and drink?"

Stacie shook her head. "Rarely, but she is right. She probably needs a night out of her own head, and let loose a little. She will be in the safety of my apartment with all of us, especially you two looking over her. She will be fine." She said.

Aubrey and Chloe didn't look convinced. They said their goodbyes and agreed to meet up in two hours, before leaving.

"We need to monitor Becas alcohol intake tonight, this is not a good idea." Aubrey said as they got into the car.

"Agreed. How could Stacie be so irresponsible? She should know that Beca isn't well enough for this. I have a bad feeling Bree." Chloe said as they pulled out of the parking lot and head towards home.

"Me too. But, Stacie is right about one thing. We will be watching over her. And we will monitor her drinks. I'm not drinking tonight."

"Me either." Chloe agreed.

Aubrey shook her head as she drove down the road. "This should be very interesting."

**A/N: SORRY! I know its late, and its short, but I just HAD to write and get something out there for you awesome people! Im sorry if it sucked, please be nice? And don't worry; next chapter should make up for it! It will be the party and some surprises! Thanks as always for your support guys! Its amazing! **


	14. You need help

**A/N: Alright guys, pretty long chapter here, and I don't know what I was doing or anything I just wrote what came to mind. Im not particularly proud of this chapter, but I also am..if that makes sense… idk im sure you will tell me if it sucks lol! (though I hope it doesn't!) Well, read and review!**

Stacie walked into the bathroom to find Beca standing in a towel, drying her hair after her shower. Her bare shoulders still had some slightly purple bruising, and she was taking care not to get to close to the stitches as she brushed her hair out.

"Becs?" she called over the sound of the hair dryer. She flipped it off and turned to Stacie.

She didn't say anything, just looked at her expectantly. She was having some mixed feelings toward the taller girl right now. She was grateful for her help, and for being there when she needed her. Though she couldn't help but feel as if Stacie had a serious problem with keeping her mouth closed. She forgave her for telling Chloe about what happened the night she showed up on her doorstep.

But, when she told her that morning about the nightmare—that she didn't want to talk about in the first place—she did it in confidence. She didn't understand why Stacie told Aubrey and Chloe, she said she was fine. They were already spending all their time worrying about her; they didn't need this burden too.

"I have some clothes here." She said holding up a pile of clothes for Beca. "They should fit you just fine, I'm sure you don't want to wear Aubrey's super long yoga pants and t-shirt tonight." She laughed.

Beca nodded and reached out taking the offered clothes. "Thanks." She said. "Could I use some make up?" She asked. "I look like death, and I want to cover some of these bruises she said looking in the mirror. She only had two still noticeable bruises on her face, one on her jaw and the other on the outside of her eye.

"You do not look like death." Stacie said. "But, yes I have make up. I will go grab it, let me know how those clothes fit." She said and walked out.

Beca reached over and closed the door before dressing. Stacie had given her a white tank top and a black open chested vest with dark blue jeans.

Not her usual skinny jeans, but they fit. Stacie was much taller than Beca so she wondered why she had such small jeans, but either way she was glad to be wearing actual clothes.

A few moments later, there was a knock on the door and she opened it to find Stacie holding a small make up bag.

"Oh you look great! They fit." She smiled passing over the bag.

Beca smirked. "Yeah, they are definitely not yours, why do you have such small jeans?" She asked taking the bag and digging through it grabbing the eyeliner.

"Don't get mad." Stacie said cautiously, causing Beca to stop and look at her.

"What? Why would I get mad?"

Stacie looked as if she were barely containing her smile. "Those are my sisters Jeans. She left them here the last time she came to visit."

Beca nodded. "Okay? I'm not mad, she's short, and that's helpful." She couldn't help but laugh at why Stacie thought she would be mad.

"My sister is ten." She said and took a step back.

Beca looked at her with wide eyes. "DAMMIT!" She exclaimed. Stacie laughed out loud.

"Sorry, Shorty." She said. "The girls will be here soon."

Beca nodded and began applying the eyeliner. Stacie noticed she was put it on a bit darker than she had been the past couple years. After freshman year, she adopted a lighter look, which Stacie knew had everything to do with Chloe and Aubrey. After she finished with the eyeliner she applied the mascara to her long lashes and then stood back as she grabbed the foundation.

"Do you want to try putting the concealer over the bruises first?" Stacie asked.

Beca looked at her through the reflection of the mirror. She could see the sadness in the deep blue eyes and it made her want to cry, or punch Jesse or both. Beca slowly nodded looking down and Stacie walked in grabbing the tube of concealer and gently tilting Becas chin with her finger.

"Don't be sad." She said and began to gently apply the concealer to the bruises. Beca let her eyes drop, not wanting to look at the anger in Stacie's. She was back and forth. She wanted to be mad at the girl for telling about her nightmare. At the same time, deep down, she knew Stacie was only trying to help her. She was so careful with her. She knew she trusted the girl, or she definitely wouldn't have asked her to sleep with her the night before, or cuddle with her.

She could feel how gentle she was being, covering the bruises, and before she knew it she was done. She looked into the mirror to find no trace of Jesse on her face, other than the stitches which she planned to cover with her hair.

"There." Stacie said.

Beca looked up at her. "Please don't tell them anything else that I tell you." She said. It wasn't a question and Stacie knew it.

"I-I'm sorry, Beca." She said. "You were so sacred last night, and I promised them I would let them know how you are doing."

Beca nodded. "I'm not there, I am here, and they don't need to worry about me. Neither do you. I'm sorry I scared you last night, but please Stacie. Just don't tell them anything else. I will tell them if and when I am ready and want to. I don't need you telling on me, I'm a big girl and don't need you watching me and reporting it."

Stacie looked hurt and stepped toward the door. "Sorry, Beca. They care about you, as do I. I want to see you get better, that's all. Don't worry. I won't interfere anymore." She said and walked out.

She could hear how upset Stacie was as she left, she could see the tears gathering in her eyes and she knew she was out of line. She didn't mean to hurt Stacie's feeling or make her feel bad, and in all honesty she had never seen Stacie look the way she just did. She knew the girl was a lot like her. She was dubbed the school slut in high school because she was proud of her body and wasn't scared to wear clothing that complimented her figure. Little did any of the people at her school know, she was a virgin until her senior year when she was so tired of the rumors spreading about her, and the constant name calling by her peers, that she gave up her virginity the night of her senior prom.

It was obvious after that night exactly how much Stacie liked sex, she wasn't afraid to admit it, but she wasn't a slut, and she used it to hide behind. She was labeled and no one ever gave her the chance to prove there was more to her than her body. Just like no one ever gave Beca the chance to prove that she was more than just dark make up and piercings. She guesses that's why she and Stacie are so close. She is like a sister to her. There problems followed them into college where Stacie was still called a slut by people who didn't take the time to know her. Beca was still the alt girl with the devil-may-care attitude.

They knew each other though, and that's why Beca wanted so badly to leave the bathroom and find Stacie, apologize for being a bitch. She knew she was only trying to help and she didn't know why she just said that to Stacie. She would talk to her before everyone arrived, she decided and reached for the brush fixing her curls so they were a little more presentable before brushing her teeth and finishing her make up.

"Bree?" Chloe called walking through the apartment looking for her blonde girlfriend.

She found her in the kitchen looking at something on her laptop.

"What are you doing?" she asked coming up behind her. "We were supposed to be there 45 minutes ago."

"Looking up ways to make sure Beca doesn't go overboard tonight, but doesn't realize it." She said.

"Melting butter into her drink?" Chloe asked with a disgusted look on her face.

Aubrey nodded. "Apparently it kills the alcohol, and she might just think she is getting drunk. Or we could dilute the alcohol with some water."

Chloe shook her head. "Or, we can just cut her off if anything seems to be going wrong. I will not hesitate to pin that girl down until she passes out." Chloe laughed lightly.

Aubrey nodded. "I don't like this, Chloe. I really don't. And I just got a text from Stacie saying to head over, that everyone is there, and Beca doesn't seem to be enjoying it."

Chloe grabbed the keys. "Well then let's go." She said as Aubrey stood up and closed her laptop.

They didn't bother knocking when they got back to Stacie's, instead just walked in. Not caring about what the others thought at this point they held hands as they entered the living room to find all of the Bella's standing around with drinks, music playing little top loudly and Stacie walked in holding more drinks in her hands.

"Oh, good you're here." She said setting the drinks down and pulling them toward the kitchen.

When they reached the kitchen they found it was empty except for Beca who stood leaning against the counter downing something in a red cup.

"She won't admit it, but she needs you." Stacie said before leaving them with the small and very tipsy looking brunette. They looked at each other before walking over to her.

"Hey Becs." Chloe said. She turned and they were a little surprised to see her eyes looking so bright and alert. Aside from the dark make up, she looked like her old self.

"Hey ladybug!" Beca said happily. Chloe smiled at the name.

Aubrey smirked a little as Beca pulled Chloe into a hug, then let go and grabbed Aubrey giving her a hug as well.

"How are you?" Aubrey asked. "Why aren't you out there?"

Becas smile faltered a bit. "I-uh. They just kept giving me these looks. Like they know what happened and they look at me like they don't even know me, they barely said anything to me." She said looking down.

Chloe reached over and tilted her chin. "They just don't know how to act; they probably don't want to say anything that might upset you."

"I just want them to treat me like they used to. Not like I might explode any second." They both heard the slight crack in her voice and knew she was trying to hold back tears. She was hurting, again. She wanted to see her friends and have a good night, and now here she was hiding in the kitchen because they didn't know how to act around her.

Aubrey was visibly angry. "Chloe stay here." She said and turned to leave.

"Bree, wait." Beca called. She turned back around. "What are you doing?"

Aubrey's angry glare softened. "I'm going to talk some sense into our dumb friends." She said and walked out before Beca could object. She looked at Chloe.

"Stacie is upset with me." She said shyly.

Chloe moved a strand of loose hair behind Becas ear. "Why do you say that?"

"I said some rude things to her, for telling you guys about the nightmare. She hasn't spoken to me since. I mess up everything." She said and poured another drink.

Chloe watched her pour it drink half then refill it. She knew what it was. Stacie made a drink that consisted of a bottle of wine a bottle of vodka and a few cups of lemonade. You couldn't taste the alcohol, and it was easy to get wasted drinking it.

"How many of those have you had, sweetie?" She asked. She shrugged.

"A few."

Chloe nodded. "Have you eaten today?"

Beca shrugged again.

With a sigh Chloe walked over to Stacie's fridge and opened it. After looking through t she pulled out an apple and then poured her a glass of water.

Aubrey entered the living room to see everyone standing around talking with each other. She walked to the other side of the room and lowered the music before turning to them.

"What the hell you guys?" She asked.

They all looked at her in confusion. "Beca wanted you guys to come over here, because she missed you and wanted to see you and you do this?" She asked.

"We weren't sure what to say to her…" Amy said her usual upbeat and joking tone gone, and full of seriousness.

"How about just talking to her like you usually would?" she asked. "Yeah, she went through some pretty bad stuff, and she isn't the same, but she needs you guys to be there for her. Not treat her like she's going to crack or something."

CR looked down. "Where is she?"

Aubrey looked toward the kitchen. "Feeling like shit in the kitchen." She said. "You made her uncomfortable, she didn't want to be out here." She said. Her eyes landed on Stacie.

She looked upset.

"I'm going to try and get her back out here." She said. "Don't fuck this up." She warned eyeing the Bellas.

She walked toward the kitchen and motioned Stacie to follow her. When they entered the kitchen Beca was sitting on the counter eating an apple with a glass of water in her hand and Chloe standing in front of her watching.

"Chlo?" Aubrey asked. She turned to look at the two entering.

"Yeah?"

Aubrey motioned to Beca. "What's this?"

"She didn't eat before drinking." She said and glared at Stacie who looked down.

Beca didn't look at anyone, especially Stacie.

"Beca." Aubrey sighed. "You know better than that."

Beca felt a flash of anger go through her. "Yeah, I know." She snapped. "You're not my fucking mother Aubrey; please don't treat me like I'm a child." This was the alcohol talking but Aubreys eyes grew momentarily before narrowing angrily.

Chloe closed her mouth and folded her arms. Knowing this wasn't going to end well.

"Then stop acting like one." She snapped back. Beca set the apple and water down and slid off of the counter wobbling a bit.

"Jesus between you and _her,_" she motioned toward Stacie, "It's hard to be anything but a child! _Beca make sure you eat, Beca take your medicine, Beca had a nightmare, Beca is sad, Beca is broken_!" She yelled.

Aubrey stepped back slightly and Chloe slowly dropped her arms. "Yes, I am fucking broken Aubrey, and no you cannot fix me!"

"We are just trying to help you Beca-"

"Well don't! It's obviously not working!"

Aubrey stepped up to the smaller girl, having enough of this nonsense. "Beca lower your voice." She warned.

"Why?" She demanded as she stepped back a little, not liking Aubreys close proximity, stumbling a bit as the alcohol continued to taint her blood stream.

"Because there is a room full of people just outside the door-"

"So?" She asked. "It's not like it's a secret, you have all been so careful to let everyone know that I'm so fragile and that they need to be patient and treat me normally."

All the Bellas had gone quiet in the living room, hearing the yelling in the kitchen.

"Beca, please-" Chloe started and reached out touching Becas arm but she shrugged her off roughly. Chloe stepped back.

"You know what? Maybe this was a bad idea." She said.

"I could send everyone home and we could talk about-"

"No, not the party." Beca said, her voice calmer. "Everything. The bellas, Jesse. Staying here with Stacie. You two." She said the last part in a whisper as she looked down. Stacie stood a few feet away once again listening to Beca giving up.

She was hurt at how Beca treated her earlier, but she wasn't about to let Beca do this again. She knew Aubrey and Chloe would probably freak out, but she knew it was the only way to get the drunken girl under control. She walked across the room rather quickly, knowing it would startle the smaller girl.

Chloe's eyes grew and Aubrey looked a little worried as she stepped right up to her, her chest bumping into Beca knocking her slightly off balance then grasping her arms to stop her from falling.

"God damn it Beca KNOCK IT OFF!" She yelled. Beca looked up at her with wide eyes. All her anger drained out of her instantly as Stacie held onto her and glared down at her.

"Stacie, what the hell is wrong with you?!" Aubrey demanded stepping forward as the Bellas rushed into the kitchen after hearing Stacie yell.

Stacie shot her a look that said to trust her and Aubrey stopped.

The Bella's stood with open mouths and wide eyes at the sight of Chloe practically in tears, and Stacie holding onto Beca tightly.

"I know you are upset, and this night didn't turn out as you planned, but you will not treat those girls poorly, and you will not give up and try to run away from this!" Her voice was a little lower than yelling, but still loud.

"You are going to get help, and I was stupid to allow you to drink tonight, I should have known it was a bad idea. Aubrey and Chloe are trying to help you, and yes the Bella's went about this all wrong but, damn it Beca, you are going to get better! You are going to get passed this and you are going to STOP trying to push everyone away!" She said giving her small shake.

She watched as Becas eyes filled with tears and she started to struggle in her grasp. She held tighter, knowing how this was going to play out.

"Understand?" She demanded. Aubrey was holding herself back. She was in shock at what Stacie was doing. Beca looked terrified. Every trace of her previous anger was gone and her tears started to fall as she tried to get away from Stacie.

"Let me go." She gasped. Everyone in the room looked between Beca and Stacie not knowing what to do.

"Tell me you understand." Stacie demanded and pulled Beca closer restricting her struggles more.

"I understand, please let me go!" She cried and Stacie let her go, she stumbled backward and Chloe instantly reached out and caught her, she turned in Chloe's arms and fell into her, tucking her face into Chloe's neck and began sobbing uncontrollably.

Aubrey pushed passed Stacie and wrapped her arms around them both.

"I'm sorry." Beca gasped against Chloe's neck and she could feel her tears sliding down her chest.

"Shh, it's okay, you're okay." Chloe cooed while rocking her gently and Aubrey rubbed calming circles on her back.

"I-I'll get help, I'm sorry, I don't… I don't want to lose you." She cried. Then slowly looked up at Stacie and the Bellas. "Any of you."

"We're not going anywhere, Becs." Stacie said with a small smiled.

She turned toward the Bellas. "Alright ladies, I think we should call it a night." She said. They all nodded. And a chorus of "Bye, Becs" and "We'll always be here" could be heard from the Bellas.

Once the apartment was empty they lead Beca out of the kitchen and onto the couch where she instantly curled as tightly as she could into Chloe.

Aubrey took the space behind Beca, smiling as Beca grabbed her hand and wrapped the blondes arm around her waist.

After a few moments of silence Beca sniffled. "I'm so sorry about all of this." She said.

"It's okay, baby. We understand, and we are here for you." Aubrey said.

"Always and forever remember?" Chloe asked softly kissing her forehead.

Beca smiled lightly before looking shyly at Stacie.

"I'm sorry for what I said…" She said softly. Stacie smiled.

"It's okay Becs." She said. "I'm sorry that I grabbed you, I just needed to get your attention."

Aubrey and Chloe knew why Stacie did it, but still didn't particularly like her manhandling Beca.

"I know why you did." Beca said. "It's okay."

Aubrey looked at Stacie. "Just don't do it again." She said. Stacie's smile faltered a bit before she nodded.

Stacie's cell started ringing and she excused herself to answer it. A few moments later she came back to find the three still curled up on the couch.

"That was Detective Snow." She said. The three looked up at her.

"You're case will go to trial, and you may have to testify, but only because of lack of DNA evidence to prove he…" She trailed off.

Beca's face fell. "He would be in the same room?" She asked.

"I don't know, I don't think he has to be, your testimony would be going to the jury and the judge, not him." She said. "I could look into it."

Beca nodded.

"Are you okay?" Chloe asked. She nodded.

"Yeah, I just want this to be over. I know it's actually moving along quickly, but it still seems to be taking a life time. I just want to move on with my life." She said.

They nodded. "You will, baby, this will all be over soon." Aubrey said.

Stacie smiled at the three. "I'm glad you are feeling better." She said.

Beca nodded. "Me too."

She reached over and started playing with Chloe's bandaged hand her brow furrowed. A few moments later Aubrey let out a small chuckle.

"I can practically hear your wheels turning, Becs." She said.

Chloe moved some hair out of Baca's eyes. "What's going on inside that pretty little head of yours?" she asked.

It took a few moments but she finally took a breath and let it out slowly.

"I-uh… I was just wondering if," she trailed off and Aubrey gave her hand a squeeze telling her to go on.

She closed her eyes before asking,

"Can I come home?"

**A/N: Alright there it is! I know it was a little… idk…weird. I think I tied it up okay? What do you think? Gonna have some happy times with our girls in the next chapters! As well as some other things ;) Hopefully update again tomorrow! Thank you awesome nerds! Much love! xoxo**


	15. Scars

**A/N: Hey you awesome people! Sorry for the late update, my life went from quiet and 100 % uneventful to hectic and a little scary in like a day lol! In the middle of a move, and I just got a little quiet time to write, so here you go! Again I apologize; I wasn't expecting my life to suddenly turn into a fucking circus lol! Short chapter, sorry :/**

With her left hand being held by Chloe, and her right being held by Aubrey, and the mix of both of their soft voices telling her she was safe and they were there, Becas heart beat began to slow and she evened out her breathing. Eventually opening her eyes to see the nurse walking toward them.

"Ms. Mitchell?" She asked. Beca nodded slowly and stood up with Chloe and Aubrey still holding into her hands.

"Right this way." She smiled and led them through a set of large steel double doors and down a crisp white hall way into a small room.

The nurse walked in and began typing something into a computer while Aubrey gave Beca a playful smile and helped her up onto the hospital bed.

"Such a shorty." She laughed.

Beca glared playfully, momentarily forgetting she was again in the hospital. It had only been a day since the get together at Stacie's and Chloe and Aubrey took Beca home.

They spent the full day after just lounging around and keeping the conversations light. Beca insisted on sleeping alone in Chloe's bed, for now, until she was in a more comfortable place in her own mind, so they could discuss how their relationship was going to work. They didn't like it, but they weren't going to force her to sleep in the same bed as them. Chloe was sure to crawl into bed with the small brunette early in the morning though and cuddle her until she woke up while Aubrey made coffee.

That was how the last two mornings had gone and Beca still being a little shy and self-conscious was getting back to her old self. Until that morning when they realized it had been a week, and Beca needed to go to the hospital and get her stitches out.

So there they sat, in a small room, both flanking their favorite brunette while the nurse got the tools ready to remove her stitches.

"This won't hurt; you will just feel a slight tug when I pull them out." She said seeing how nervous Beca was and Chloe gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

It wasn't that she was scared of getting the stiches out. She was nervous about being back inside the hospital. The last time she was there, her whole life came crashing down, and she wasn't really ecstatic about being back.

Aubrey and Chloe being with her helped though. The Nurse cleaned the area with antiseptic before putting on gloves and getting to work. She kept her eyes closed, feeling weird having someone so close to her face, and not knowing where to look.

Aubrey had let her hand go and was rubbing calming circles over her back while Chloe played with her fingers causing her to smile lightly.

It wasn't long before she felt the last tug of a stitch being removed and the nurse pulled back.

"There you go!" she said taking off the gloves. Beca opened her eyes and immediately turned to Chloe.

"What is it with your fascination with my fingers?" she asked playfully. Chloe smiled and looked up at Aubrey.

"She does the same thing to me, Becs." She said. "Always has, I learned to stop questioning it."  
Beca laughed lightly shaking her head.

The nurse stood up and handed Beca a hand held mirror to inspect her scar.

She looked nervously to see it was barely noticeable, you wouldn't see it unless you were looking for it.

She let out a small sigh of relief handing the mirror back. "It wouldn't matter if it was noticeable." Aubrey said moving in front of her. "It wouldn't make you any less beautiful." She smiled.

This was a common thing the past two days. It wasn't over bearing, but Chloe and Aubrey would often remind Beca of how beautiful she was. It wasn't forced, or like they were trying to get her to believe it. It seemed to come natural, like they didn't even have to think about it. It was one hundred percent true to them and they weren't afraid to tell her.

She blushed each and every time.

She looked at Chloe. "What about your hand?" she asked.

Chloe looked almost surprised. "Oh, yeah!" She said and turned to the nurse. "Do you think you could take mine out too?" She asked.

"Let me take a look." She said putting on another pair of gloves. Chloe un wrapped her hand and showed the nurse. This was the first time Beca had seen her hand uncovered and she was shocked to see just how bad it was. Small cuts littered the back of her hand and wrist. Her knuckled were cut and the stitches were right by her tattoo, she closed her eyes and turned her head away.

Chloe saw this and was about to hide her hand when Aubrey shook her head and slowly slid her arm around Beca and walked her toward the door. Slow movements had become second nature the past couple days, not wanting to startle Beca. Chloe gave a small nod of understanding as the nurse began to take out her stiches and Aubrey led Beca from the room. Once outside she turned the DJ toward her and lifted her chin with two fingers.

"Are you okay?" She asked softly.

"I didn't know it was that bad." She said softly. "It looks so painful, and it was my fault." She said and tried to look away but Aubrey wouldn't let her. She had adopted Stacie's method of not treating Beca like a piece of glass; she was just sterner with words, when Stacie was more physical. She saw the way Beca looked at Stacie the night she held on to her and wouldn't let go, and she didn't ever want Beca to look at her like that. It worked for Stacie, but words seemed to work just as well for Aubrey. Chloe didn't do either. She couldn't bring herself to do it. Stacie and Aubrey had those things covered and she was content being the nurturing one that could just hold her and whisper sweet nothings into her ear when she was upset. It evened out pretty well between the three of them.

"Beca, don't do this." She said. "You are fine, she is fine. It was an accident and you are not to blame for it. Please just come out of your head, and listen to me." She said.

She was met with Becas deep blue eyes, full of concern and sadness. "Sorry." She said softly.

Aubrey shook her head. "It's okay. You are doing well." She said and gently pulled her in for a hug. Beca slowly wrapped her arms around the blondes waist and laid her head on her chest, closing her eyes.

Listening to the steady sound of Aubreys heartbeat. They were soon joined by Chloe who walked out with a loving smile on her face as she saw Beca wrapped in Aubrey's arms.

"Hey, there. Everything okay?" she asked and Beca opened her eyes to be met with Chloe's ice blue gaze looking at her in worry.

She retracted her arms from Aubrey and slowly lifted Chloe's hand to look it over. The nurse had cleaned and bandaged the cuts, and the stiches were gone. Aubrey and Chloe watched as she gently examined her hand before flipping it over and placing the softest kiss on the little pink line where the stitches were.

Chloe could feel her heart swell and Aubrey wished she had a camera to capture this moment. Beca shyly looked back up to Chloe.

"I'm sorry I walked out, I should have been in there with you. You were there for me." She said.

"I'm okay, Becs. I'm not mad as long as you are okay?" She asked taking Becas face in her hands so she had to look at her.

Beca looked into her eyes for a moment and let her gaze flicker to Chloe's lips, before looking back up. Chloe saw Becas eyes move from her eyes to her lips and so badly wanted to close the gap between them and finally share their first kiss, but she knew Beca wasn't ready.

"I'm getting there." She said with a small smile. Chloe nodded and pushed her chocolate hair back to reveal her tiny scar, then leaned forward and placed a kiss on it as well.

"One day at a time?" she asked as Aubrey walked up and placed her hand on the small of Becas back.

She looked up at Aubrey. "Yeah." She smiled.

"One day at a time."

**A/N: Okay, so I know it was super short, but don't worry, I have something big planned **** I hope it didn't seem too rushed, but I know some of you are really wanting to see their relationship progress, so I thought this would help! Fun stuff planned next chapter, and will hopefully have it up tomorrow! Or, maybe even late tonight! We will see! Much love to all you awesome nerds that are sticking with this story, you make me so happy!**


	16. Now do you understand?

**A/N: Hey guys, this is posted from my iPad so I apologize for any mistakes and formatting I don't know how this is going to turn out but here you go!**

It didn't take long after arriving home from the hospital for Beca to begin to get drowsy. It had been that way the past two days. Aubrey and Chloe figured it because of the lack of sleep she was getting at night. Once or twice a day she would either pass out on the couch with her head cradled in one of their laps or she would make her way into Chloe's bed and sleep their for a few hours. She didn't have nightmares when she slept during the day so far they noticed. She slept soundly, and for that they were glad. She would always apologize when she woke up, feeling that falling asleep was rude, but they would just offer a smile or a hug, and tell her that it didn't bother them, as long as she was getting the rest she needed.

Now she lay curled up on the couch as Aubrey draped a blanket over her small frame before quietly exiting the living room to find Chloe. Walking down the hall she noticed Chloe's door open and peeked in to see the redhead laying on her bed snuggling with a pillow.

She smiled and leaned against the doorframe waiting for Chloe to notice her.

It didn't take long for two ice blue eyes to look up and meet Aubrey's gaze. She didn't say anything, just smiled softly and extended a hand for Aubrey to come to the bed. She pushed herself off the doorframe and walked over climbing into the bed behind Chloe and pulling her close by the waist.

"What're you doing lady bug?" She asked placing a kiss on the back of her girlfriends neck. Chloe closed her eyes and smiled.

"Being creepy." She said simply and squeezed the pillow tighter. Aubrey chuckled.

"Creepy huh? How so?" She asked, though she already knew the answer.

Chloe sighed. "You know, cuddling with a pillow because it smells like someone who I can't always cuddle with." She said.

Aubrey nodded. "Yep. Definitely creeper status." She joked.

"Hey!" Chloe laughed and turned around to face the blonde, while still holding onto the pillow. Aubrey just laughed and pulled her tighter against her so Chloe turned her head and nuzzled into Aubrey's neck.

They were silent for a while, just enjoying being in each other's embrace. Aubrey's mind was wondering to Beca's dorm and how they needed to go back and retrieve her clothes, and then contact her teachers, because they all forgot to fill them in on why she wasn't in class.

Chloe's mind was also on Beca. She however was thinking something completely different and soon turned her head to look at Aubrey.

"I want to take her out." She said in a very matter-of-fact tone.

Aubrey smiled. "And what did you have in mind?"

"I want to take her on our first date, to dinner of course, then maybe a walk through the botanical gardens in Atlanta?"

Aubrey smiled. "That sounds nice. Do you think Beca would enjoy the botanical gardens?"

Chloe nodded. She is a sucker for artistically trimmed shrubs." She said playfully.

Aubrey shook her head smiling. "Do you think she is ready?" She asked more seriously.

"Well, it's gonna happen soon or later, and she is getting back to her old self since everything at Stacie's. And, you know, she could use a night out. She has been cooped up inside since it happened."

"I just don't want to rush her into anything she might not be ready for."

"We can at least ask her, and if she says no, then she says no, and we will try again another time." She shrugged. "Is she sleeping?"

Aubrey nodded as she ran her fingers down Chloe's arm making her shiver. "Yep, I think between barely sleeping last night, and the stress of going to the hospital, she is just worn out."

"I'm a bit sleepy too." Chloe said with a yawn to prove her statement. Aubrey smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"Get some sleep baby, I have a few calls to make." She said and moved to get up but Chloe grabbed her wrist.

"How important are the calls?" She asked.

Aubrey shrugged. "Need to call Becas teachers and-"

"Do it later." Chloe cut her off and pulled her back down. "I don't want to sleep alone, and I know you are just as tired." She said. Aubrey laughed but allowed Chloe to wrap herself around her and it wasn't long before they were both asleep.

Almost two hours later Chloe began to stir when she felt movement on the bed. She blinked her eyes open to see. Beca carefully climbing onto the bed, her eyes still groggy with sleep.

"Hey Sweetie." She said and moved enough to allow room for Beca, Aubrey opened her eyes at the sound of Chloe's voice and smiled when she saw Beca lie down next to Chloe and curl into her.

She was quiet, and Chloe wrapped her arm around her. "Everything okay?" She asked.

Beca still didn't speak. Aubrey began to get a little worried. "Beca?" She asked.

Beca looked up at her.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

The smaller girl held eye contact for a moment before looking down and shaking her head. "What's wrong?" Chloe asked as Beca tucked her face into the redheads neck.

"I forgot where I was when I woke up." She said softly.

Aubrey reached over and linked her fingers with Becas. "I'm sorry sweetie." She said.

"Were you just scared?" Chloe asked running her fingers through Becas hair, knowing it would relax her.

She nodded. "It's stupid," she said.

"No it isn't, Becs," Aubrey said. "It happens."

"You weren't there." Beca said in a small voice. Chloe looked at Aubrey and they suddenly realized why Beca seemed so ashamed of being scared when she woke up. Every time she fell asleep, she was either in the bed, where she usually slept, or with one of them on the couch. She woke up alone on the couch, and that's why she forgot where she was, it was out of the norm, and freaked her out.

"Oh, Beca, I'm sorry, you were so peaceful I didn't want to wake you." Aubrey said. Beca nodded.

"Don't be sorry, you can't always be there, I don't know why I reacted like I did. It's childish. I'm sorry." She said.

Chloe frowned. Even though she seemed to be getting better, she still felt as though she was doing something wrong, or that she upset them in some way.

"Stop apologizing Beca." Chloe said in a tone that was a tad more stern than usual. "You woke up alone and got scared, it's nothing to be sorry for. Sometimes when I wake up in the middle of the night and Aubrey has gone to get a drink, or go to the bathroom, I get scared." She said. "It's normal, and I don't want to hear you apologizing for it anymore." She said.

Beca looked down and nodded. "Other than that, how are you feeling?" Aubrey asked as Chloe shifted onto her back pulling Beca to lay using her shoulder as a pillow and Aubrey did the same, still holding onto the younger girls hand.

"Good." She said softly. "How are you guys?"

"I'm good!" Chloe said happily making Aubrey smile. "I have the two most beautiful girls in the world using me as a pillow, I couldn't be better."

Beca laughed and the two couldn't help the smiles across their face at the sound. "You're such a weirdo." She said.

"You love it." Chloe said confidently.

Aubrey rolled her eyes. "Don't be so sure of yourself Beale, some people are creeped out by people like you." She joked.

Chloe gasped dramatically and Beca chuckled, watching the two. "I will have you know Posen, that a lot of people love me, and you should be jealous." She said playfully and gently pushed Aubrey away from her. She didn't realize how close Aubrey was to the edge of the bed however and Aubrey's face quickly turned from happy to panicked as she fell. Chloe went to grab her muttering an "Oh shit." But Beca, already having her fingers locked with the blonde held on tighter and quickly sat up grabbing her forearm and catching her. Chloe reached down hooking her hand behind Aubrey's leg and they both pulled her back up onto the bed.

Aubrey shot Chloe an unimpressed look while Chloe smile innocently. "Thanks, Becs, who knew you had such awesome cat like reflexes?" She laughed. Beca blushed.

"Only for you Bree." She winked and Aubrey smiled widely.

"So, Beca." Chloe started and they were a little surprised by the seriousness in her voice.

"Yeah?" She asked hesitantly.

Chloe sat up with her back against the head board and the other two did as well.

"Aubrey and I wanted to ask you something." She said.

The look of worry left Aubrey's face as she realized what Chloe was up to.

Beca looked between the two of them. "Okay?" She asked.

Chloe looked at Aubrey with a hopeful smile and Aubrey just chuckled and nodded. Chloe looked back to Beca and reached out, taking the hand that wasn't already claimed by Aubrey.

"Beca, will you go out with us?" She asked. Becas face almost seemed to fall slightly and Chloe's heart just about plummeted.

"I, uh..." Beca started. Then let out an almost frustrated sigh. "I know we already told each other how we feel, but I guess I just really don't understand how this works." She said.

Aubrey sat up straighter. "Beca, when I first met you, you were a giant pain in my ass. Chloe was my best friend. Granted, I had feelings for her for a while, I could see she had feelings for you. I wasn't going to peruse her for two reasons. One, she was my best friend and I didn't want to ruin it if she didn't have feelings for me. And two, it was obvious to everyone and their dog, aside from you, that she was pining after you, all of our senior year." She said. Beca looked at Chloe shyly, and was met with a typical Chloe grin.

"After we graduated and you got with..." She trailed off seeing the flash of pain shoot across Becas face.

"Anyway, on a drunk night, I confessed my feelings for Chloe and was lucky enough that she felt the same. We left that year, and it was while we were gone that we realized something was missing. We couldn't figure out what it was, but when we came back, and we saw you." She said and Beca ducked her head. Aubrey reached out and lifter her face to look at them. "We realized, it was you. Chloe had always had feelings for you, but it wasn't until we came back that I found I felt strongly for you as well. Then we all became so close and we never wanted to let you go, but you seemed happy. So we accepted that. It's all we wanted for you."

Beca tried to look away, so they would see her eyes filling with tears, but Aubrey kept a firm grip on her chin, and would t allow it. Her eyes shot over to Chloe who wasn't even trying to hide her tears.

"That day, he called Chloe and said you were in the hospital... Beca everything seemed to stop. When we got there and he was acting funny, we began to suspect, but we didn't know until later that day. Me and Chloe discussed it and we decided we were going to tell you about us, and after you recovered, we were going to ask you to be our girlfriend. You deserve the world, Baby and we want to give it to you."

Beca sniffled trying to stop the the tears, but they fell.

"It was all a lie." She said.

They looked at her in confusion.

"What was a lie?" Chloe asked.

Beca looked at her. "My entire relationship with Jesse."

Aubrey let go of her chin, to let her continue.

"I kissed him that night, because I thought I had feelings for him. But, I didn't. Everyone, including you two were, or seemed so happy for me and he seemed happy, so I just settled. It was easy, he was there, I didn't have to fight for anything. That first year, I thought it was normal, that I missed you guys so much and that I thought about you all the time. Then, you came back, and I realized I more than missed you, and my thoughts went from mostly memories, and how you were doing, to...well... Not so innocent thoughts." She blushed and they both gave her loving smiles.

"But, I thought you were straight. When we all started to hang out after you got back, and you both were so, I don't know... Touchy, and always making sure I was okay in some way or another. I started thinking, maybe you guys liked me as more than a friend, but then I got confused, because how could both of you like me?" She asked. But they knew it was rhetorical.

"He didn't like the time I spent with you guys. Or how you guys would act towards me. We started fighting a lot, and he got so mad every time I even mentioned your names. After you came out, Chloe he started bringing up that you guys were lesbians, and I shouldn't be around you. Then sometimes he would call me that, and say that's why I wouldn't have sex with him. At the time I thought he was wrong, and I didn't have sex with him because I wasn't ready. Now I know he wasn't. When I realized I was gay, everything seemed to fall into place and fall apart at the same time. His touches became almost repulsive, but yours were welcomed. When he would kiss me, I would wish it were... Someone else," she blushed again.

They were in no way dumb enough to say anything while Beca was pouring her hear out and telling them all of this, so they remained silent and listened.

"The night it all happened, when you both helped me get ready," she trailed off. "I knew something was going to happen that night, that's why I didn't want to go. He had been acting off all week, we had been fighting constantly. When you both offered to text me through out the night, it made it bearable." She said.

"I went to Stacie's that night, because I didn't want you to see me the way I was. But I know if I had just come here, nothing else would have happened. I know you would have helped me, I was just scared. It was that day in the hospital, when you stood up for me, and told him you were going to take care of me, that I realized it was you that I needed. Then, I saw you guys holding hands, and then overheard you in the kitchen the other day, and I thought, you were purposely trying to get me to fall for you. Then you would leave me." She said, her voice cracking at the end.

"I couldn't understand why."

Aubrey couldn't stop herself and she reached out grabbing the smaller girl and pulled her into a bone crushing hug. It wasn't long until Chloe was also wrapped up with them.

"We never meant to make you feel like we were using you." Aubrey said and she could feel Beca sobbing into her neck. "We love you, Beca Mitchell, and we want you, all of you, in every way. We want to wake up with you in the morning and cook for youse night, go out with you or stay in, in our pajamas all day, it doesn't matter, as long as it's with you." She said.

Beca pulled back and wiped her tears away. Chloe kept a hand on her back, gently rubbing it as Aubrey reached out and held her face.

"Do you understand now?" She asked.

Beca looked up, meeting a pair of emerald green eyes full of love and adoration.

She nodded. "I love you guys, so much." She said.

Aubrey's smile was instantaneous and she could feel Chloe's hand still on her back.

She thought saying I love you to someone, let alone two people would be hard, and stressful and in this situation, too soon. But it wasn't any of those things.

It came out easy, because it was true, she loved them, and she had loved them for a long time. It was still a little hard to wrap her head around that fact that they loved her back, but she wouldn't let it get in the way.

Beca watched as Aubrey's eyes moved from Becas eyes to Chloe, for a second, before they moved to Becas lips and she stilled, Aubrey slowly leaned in, but she didn't move, when Aubrey was close enough that Beca could feel her breath on her lips, she couldn't help the sharp intake of breath as Aubrey's lips pressed softly against hers. Her eyes closed on their own and she slowly kissed back. It wasn't like what she ever imagined kissing Aubrey would be. It was soft, and delicate, and loving. It was so much more than anything she felt Chloe's hand on her back slowly move up and brush aside her hair.

They broke the kiss slowly and she kept her eyes closed, enjoying the moment. When she opened them she was met with Aubrey's gaze.

"Was that okay?" She asked, almost nervously.

Beca nodded. "More than okay." She smiled and heard what sounded like a small whimper behind her.

She could see Aubrey's expression turn from soft to almost cautious before Beca turned around and was met with Chloe's lips on hers.

Chloe was just as gentle as Aubrey, but kissed a little harder at the same time, bringing her hand up to cup Becas cheek before slowly pulling away leaving Beca breathless.

Chloe practically squealed as she yanked Beca to her in a hug.

"I didn't think we were going to get to do that for a while, but god I am so happy it finally happened!" She exclaimed.

Beca laughed lightly.

Chloe pulled back and pulled them all down onto the bed with Beca in the middle sandwiched between them.

"That was amazing, huh Bree?" Chloe asked and Beca quirked an eyebrow.

"It was! her lips are so soft." Came Aubrey's voice as she began to draw patterns on the back of Becas hand.

"I can't believe you got the first kiss." Chloe pouted. Aubrey laughed , don't be selfish, you have already seen her naked-"

"Guys!" Came Becas amused voice. "In case you forgot, I am kind of right here." She laughed.

Chloe snuggled further into her. "How could we forget?" She asked placing a kiss on Becas exposed collar bone.

"So." Aubrey said and they other two waited for her to continue. "The kiss came early, but, Beca... Can we take you out tonight?" She asked.

Beca seemed to think about it. Dragging it out as long as she could. Chloe was the first to get impatient.

"Beca!" She whined.

Beca laughed. "Yes. I would love to go out with you both." She said softly. Another squeal came from Chloe as she launched herself off the bed, startling the pair.

"Then let's get ready!" She exclaimed and practically ran from the room. They sat up and watched her go with amused smiles.

"You sure you're ready for this?" Aubrey asked in a softer tone.

Beca smiled at her. "It's going to be hard, and I will have bad days, but I can't hide forever. I can't stop living. I want to get better, and I know you will be there with me now?" She asked as more of a question.

"Yes, we will. We will always be there for you," she said and leaned in placing another tender kiss on Becas lips.

"I will never get enough of that." She said and sat up, gently pulling Beca with her. "Come on, we better get moving before we have the wrath of Chloe upon us." She laughed. Beca smiled and reached out, slowly taking Aubrey's hand as they walked out of the room.

This nightmare was far from over, but Beca knew as long as she had Chloe and Aubrey, and these little moments, that she would be okay, and eventually it will all be left in the past, and she will be able to start her future, hopefully along side the two most amazing girls she had ever met.

**A/N: THE END. Just kidding. So much more still needs to happen. Thanks for reading and sticking with me, fracking computer had to go and crash at this major time in my friggin life, dammit. Hope you enjoyed! Ooooh kissy time! It may have seemed rushed. But it needed to happen. Please review! The date is next!**


	17. Getting there

**A/N: Ok guys. I am SO sorry for how late this is and how disappointing it probably is. I have been working on it, but I just can't seem to get it to flow right. I know this was supposed to be the DATE, but it didn't work out that way. It was meant to be longer, but I was feeling bad for not updating, so here is at least something. I'm not abandoning this, my life just decided to not only get really fucking hectic, but also, I have found someone who I can't keep off my mind... You know who you are. 3**

**So please be gentle, and here you go, please review! **

Ch. 17

When Aubrey and Beca entered their bedroom, they were met with clothes being flung out of the closet.

Aubrey, being the neat and organized person she was, froze with wide eyes as she watched half her wardrobe being tossed from the closet. Beca, who still had ahold of her hand, smirked slightly until she felt Aubrey's grip tighten around her hand. She looked down to see Aubrey's knuckled turning white as she clenched her fists.

"Chloe! What the hell are you doing?!" She yelled as more and more articles of clothing were tossed by her. Some landed on the bed, some landed on the floor.

Chloe appeared in the door way with a knowing smirk on her face. "Looking for something to wear." She said simply.

"Um, Bree?" Came a small voice and Aubrey turned her glare on Beca who had a look of pain upon her face. It was then she realized the vice grip she had on the younger girls hand and she let it go. Beca instantly pulled her hand back and cradled it.

"Shit Becs, sorry! She exclaimed. "Chloe that was your fault!" She growled as Chloe walked over to look at Becas hand, she was currently flexing her fingers with an amused grin on her face.

"I'm not the one who went hulk on her hand Bree," Chloe said reaching out to take the hand in question but Beca pulled it back.

"It's fine." She said lightly, "But seriously, Chlo, do you have a death wish?" The small brunette asked gesturing around the room.

Chloe looked at the mess she made, completely disregarding the look of death Aubrey was giving her.

"I was looking for something particular." She said.

Aubrey huffed as she began gathering her clothing. "On MY side of the closet?" She asked taking an armful back into the closet to hang.

"Yes." Chloe said very matter-of-fact as she again reached for Becas hand, waving her own, so Beca would know she really wanted to look at it. This time Beca let her take it and Chloe lifted it up and examined while Beca shook her head.

"It's fine, Chlo." She laughed lightly as Aubrey walked back out to grab more clothes.

She looked over to see Chloe fussing over the hand and walked over.

"Are you sure Becs? I'm sorry, I didn't-"

Beca laughed and pulled her hand away. "Oh my god you guys, seriously?" She asked. "I'm fine. Stop it."

They both smiled and Beca turned to the door. "I'm going to go shower." She said and left before they had a chance to find something else to worry about.

Chloe turned to Aubrey. "Sorry about the clothes Bree." She said and Aubrey scoffed playfully.

"What the hell are you looking for?" She asked turning back to the closet.

Chloe walked in after and began digging through her side. "That jacket of Becas, the leather one she left here a few weeks ago. She'll need a jacket tonight, and it's her favorite- AHA!" She yelled making Aubrey jump as she pulled the jacket in question from the hanger.

"Oh look at that. On your side of the closet." Aubrey rolled her eyes as she hung one of her shirts back on the shelf.

Chloe glared playfully and set the jacket down quietly and inched over to Aubrey who had her back turned.

Aubrey suddenly froze, knowing Chloe was up to something or it wouldn't be so quiet. She smirked and continued to place a dress onto a hanger and listened as Chloe got closer. Chloe herself was smiling widely, knowing she was about to scare her girlfriend, what she wasn't expecting however was Aubrey to flip around last minute. The look of surprise on Chloe's face was priceless and Aubrey almost burst out laughing. As fast as she turned around, Chloe didn't have time to move before she was pushed back against the wall and Aubrey's lips were on hers.

She returned the kiss eagerly, but Aubrey pulled back with a satisfied wink. "You can't get me, Chloe. Give up already." She laughed and left the closet. Chloe glared after her for a moment before running from the closet and tackling Aubrey onto the bed. Aubrey let out a small yelp and laughed as Chloe straddled her, and pinned her arms down.

"You don't get to just kiss me and walk away." She said and bent down, pressing her lips to her girlfriends.

Aubrey kissed her back before suddenly raising her hips and twisting, effectively knocking the redhead off of her and reversed their positions.

"I do what I want." She said and kissed the tip of Chloe's nose before getting off of her.

"Now find something to wear!" She laughed. "And keep Beca busy, I'm going to her dorm to grab her some clothes." She said.

Chloe's face sobered. "Be careful." She said. Aubrey smiled softly at her.

"There is nothing to be scared of, he is in jail. I'm just going to grab something's and be right back." She said leaning in to give her a light kiss. "I love you Chloe."

"Love you too Bree." Chloe watched her go before standing up and heading into the master bathroom for a quick shower.

Beca had just turned the shower off when she heard the front door close. She stood still for a moment, but when she didn't hear anything, she shrugged pulling her wet hair over her shoulder and ringing it out before stepping out of the shower and wrapping a towel around her.

Standing in front of the steam covered mirror she could just barely make out her reflection. The dark of her hair and light of her skin. Looking in the mirror had been a hard thing to do lately. Especially after leaving the hospital and having bruises littering her skin. The bruises had faded though, the only still visible Mark on her-other than the scar- was the bruising over her ribs, which would take time to heal.

She didn't want to be like that anymore. She wanted to look in have mirror and like what she saw. She wanted to see whatever it was Chloe and Aubrey saw. With a small breath she reached out and wiped the steam from the mirror to reveal her reflection.

Standing before her, was a small, fair skinned, tired looking girl. She let out her breath and studied herself. Trying to push away the negative thoughts plaguing her mind. Why was it always in the shower, or after the shower, that emotions come out?

She wanted to cry, though she didn't have a particular reason why. She had two beautiful girls taking her out, wanting to be with her, loving her. She knew what it was. Guilt.

She couldn't be what they needed. She couldn't give them what they want or deserve. All she could offer was the broken shell of what was left of her. She could smile and she could fake it, but they would see through that. She wanted to be better, to get over this horrible patch in her life. But it hurt.

She gently slid her hand over her flat stomach, biting her bottom lip as she thought about what it would have been like to see and feel her belly grow, knowing it was her child inside her and though she was young, she would give her baby everything it needed, and love it unconditionally. But it was taken from her. If only she would have just done as she was told, he wouldn't have been so angry. It was her fault the baby was gone.

The thoughts and voices-his voice- clouded her mind, it was her fault, everything was her fault, she deserved it, and she doesn't deserve Chloe and Aubrey. She'll just disappoint them, hurt them, then they will leave her.

They always leave her.

She closed her eyes tightly, trying to get the voices to stop. Her fingers gripping the counter painfully. She was about to lower herself to the ground and wrap herself up into a ball, to calm herself when there was light tapping not the door.

"Beca?" Came a soft voice. Her eyes snapped open and the voices got lower.

She looked at the door. _How long had she been in there?_

"Becs? Are you okay?" Came Chloe's angelic voice. A small but grateful smile appeared on Becas lips and she pushed away from the counter, opening the door to see Chloe wearing a bath robe, her hair falling in wet curls over her shoulders.

She smiled lightly at the small brunette in front of her, knowing something was wrong, but not wanting to push it.

Beca just stared at her for a moment, almost as if she had never seen her before but somehow knew her. Chloe slowly reached up, letting Beca see her hand, so as not to scare her, and gently brushed away a tear that had made it's way down her cheek, wondering what was going through her mind.

She didn't even know she had been crying. Chloe didn't push it however and when Beca looked down in embarrassment she reached out lifting her chin.

"You're going to be okay." She said in a voice that was equally as stern as it was soft.

She looked up slowly, and nodded. "I'm sorry, I'm a mess." She said.

"We can handle it." Came another voice. They hadn't heard Aubrey walk in, but she stood a few feet away holding a back pack. Beca recognized it immediately as hers.

"Bree?" She asked eyeing the bag.

Aubrey smiled and lifted it. "I thought you would like some of your own clothes for tonight. I just grabbed something casual, I don't want you to think I'm trying to control what you wear but-"

"Please don't go there again," Beca said. Aubrey's smile fell, and she lowered the bag.

"What?"

Beca sighed. "Thanks for the clothes, but please don't go back to the dorm until this is all over." She said.

Chloe looked from Aubrey to Beca and back.

"Becs, it's fine, you needed clothes and he isn't-"

"I said don't go back there." Beca snapped.

Aubrey narrowed her eyes at her for a moment. "Beca, stop it. I'm fine, you don't need to worry, and do not snap at me again I'm only trying to help." She said her voice loud and angry.

Chloe shook her head folding her arms across her chest when Becas eyes lowered and she stepped back slightly.

Beca was angry. She didn't want them going to her dorm, how do they know he didn't escape or get bailed out or something? She was trying to protect them. She didn't mean to snap at Aubrey, and now she regretted it. Aubrey was angry with her.

"S-sorry." She said looking down at the floor. Chloe met Aubrey's eyes and gave her a look telling her to apologize.

"I'll just go get dressed." She said softly and Aubrey lifted the bag for her to take, not saying anything as she took it and walked into Chloe's room.

When the door closed Chloe motioned for Aubrey to follow her. Once they were inside the bedroom Chloe turned on her.

"Bree, she was worried about you, she was just afraid he could be out and waiting and you could get hurt. I don't know exactly what happened, but she was crying when she came out if the bathroom, she was already upset and you should have apologized for yelling at her, I really don't think this whole stern thing is working." She sighed dropping her robe and begging to dress in her outfit for that night.

Aubrey dropped down on the bed with a sigh. "She was doing so well today, I'm sorry for yelling at her, but she can't just-"

"Worry over you?" Chloe asked pulling her pants up and placing her hands on her hips.

Aubrey looked up at her.

"As if we haven't been fussing over every damn little thing that goes on with her. She frowns we worry. She gets lost in thought, we worry. She basically told us to back off today when you squeezed her hand and we wouldn't leave it alone. Then she fusses over you for two seconds, showing the same amount of sternness the same amount of concern as you do and she gets in trouble for it. You should _not _have yelled at her." She said with an exasperated sigh as if Aubrey had just ruined every bit of progress Beca had made the past couple days. She walked away to finish dressing.

Aubrey looked down. Chloe was right, Aubrey needed to get herself in check. She wasn't used to being challenged anymore, Beca only ever did that on a playful level and she was stressing. She knew Beca wasn't dealing as well as she made it seem.

"Dammit!" She almost yelled making Chloe jump. "Chloe I don't know what to do! I don't how to treat her! If I'm too hard on her, she closes up. If I'm too soft, nothing gets solved. I don't know how to help her!"

"She needs to see a therapist." Chloe said. "She needs a professional to help with the things we can't, and they can help us as well." She said pulling on her boots for the evening.

Aubrey nodded slowly. "Okay. You know she will fight it though right?"

Chloe nodded. "Probably, but I don't care. She needs it."

They both looked over when there was light tapping on the door. "Come in." Chloe called and the door opened.

Beca stepped in hesitantly and Aubrey could kick herself at how small she looked. She had to go and freak out and now she had Beca going back to being unsure and distancing herself.

"Um, th-thank you for getting me these." She said her eyes flashing up momentarily before looking back down. She didn't venture any further than about two feet into the room.

Aubrey didn't move from the bed, knowing anything she did would be un welcomed at this point.

"You look lovely, Becs." Chloe said happily walking over to her.

She wore a simple pair of dark blue jeans and low cut black boots, with a black and white striped long sleeved shirt. Her hair drying into it's natural state that she would tame when it was fully dry into elegant curls. She only wore a small amount of mascara and lip gloss and a hint of natural eye shadow.

She looked beautiful to them. Then again she could wear an old pillow case and not shower for a week and she would still be the most beautiful thing to them.

"Thank you." She said looking at Chloe's outfit for the night that she hadn't previously noticed due to the events leading from the bathroom.

Chloe wore a pair of dark jeans with knee high black boots and a long blue blouse which she planned on covering in a white jacket and floral scarf.

"You look great Chlo." She said softly, hesitantly lifting her hand to play with a stray curl for a moment before dropping it and cautiously looking over at Aubrey who sat looking almost lost on the bed.

Chloe smiled at her. "She didn't mean to yell, Becs." She said softly and Beca looked up at her in shame.

"I know." She sighed then slowly made her way to Aubrey who offered her a sad smile.

"I'm sorry, Beca. I didn't mean to yell or scare you, I know you were just worried about me." She said as Beca sat down beside her.

"I know, Bree. I don't mean to react the way I do. And I didn't mean to snap at you. I just... I am worried, what if he got out and we didn't know and he did something to you, or Chloe? I couldn't live with myself if either of you got hurt because of me. I feel so childish, I mean it's not like you haven't yelled at me before, but it just..." She sighed and they could both see how ashamed of herself she was.

"I do get scared, and I don't mean to. I try to stop it, but I can't."

Aubrey reached over and took her hand interlocking their fingers. "I love you Beca. It's okay, this isn't going to go away overnight, it will take timeAnd I know you probably don't want to hear this, but, Chloe and I think you could really benefit from seeing a therapist." She said,

"But, I would have to talk." Beca said quickly.

Chloe nodded. "Yeah, Beca, that's the point." She said reaching over and taking her free hand.

"I would have to re tell everything. I can't do that. I don't want someone digging around inside my head."

Aubrey nodded in understanding.

"But, maybe they can help you understand why you react to things the way you do, and how to help it."

Beca let out an amused laugh.

"Bree, I don't need anyone telling me why. I know why. Jesse beat and raped me multiple times for three weeks, controlling everything I did and said ending in the death of our unborn child." She said before her eyes grew and she snapped her mouth shut.

Aubrey's eyes closed and Chloe slowly sat on the bed. She had never actually admitted how many times it had happened.

"So it was more than once." Aubrey said and Beca looked down, mentally slapping herself.

"I-uh- yeah, yeah it was more than once." She sighed refusing to look up.

Chloe sniffled and wiped away a tear that had fallen.

"How many times, Beca?" She asked almost desperately.

"How many times...what?" Beca asked and Aubrey opened her eyes.

She looked at the girl in front of her. She knew deep down that Beca had been through more than she was letting on.

"Both." She said.

Beca took a deep breath. "A-after the first night. The night after the club... He thought I wanted it, so we uh, had sex almost daily. And he... He only hit me a couple of times, mostly was just really rough, and grabbed my arms and pushed me around a lot . Unless I made him really mad, then he would push me down and kick me or punch me in the stomach, or something." She said.

She chanced it and looked up to see the sad and angry faces of her two favorite people. She sighed.

"I don't want to do this. Please? I don't want to talk anymore about it, I want to go out with you tonight and have fun and just forget about him. I don't want him to ruin our first date." She said. They both smiled softly at her.

"Me either." Aubrey said. "I'm glad you told us that, just please think about about therapy? We will be with you the whole way." She said. Beca nodded.

"I will think about it." She said.

Chloe leaned over and placed a kiss on her cheek before standing and heading onto the bathroom to finish getting ready.

"I better get ready." Aubrey said. "I'm sorry again, Beca. I don't mean to get angry." Beca seemed to still for a moment, before she smiled softly and nodded.

"I know, it's okay Bree," she said and slowly leaned over. Aubrey smiled at Beca before closing the distance and placing a soft kiss on her lips.

They pulled back and Aubrey stood to get into the shower.

Almost an hour later, Aubrey was showered and dressed in a thigh length casual blue dress, black tights, and black boots with silver studs that she covered with a black jacket.

They stood in the mirror, Aubrey applying a thin layer of gloss while Beca fixed her hair and Chloe left to grab something.

"You look beautiful, Bree." Beca said shyly.

Aubrey looked at her through the reflection on the mirror and smiled. "So do you, Beca, thank you." She said.

"Alright, here we go!" Chloe walked in holding Becas leather jacket. Becas eyes lit up and she reached for the jacket.

"You had it this whole time?" She asked excitedly.

"You left it here, a while back, we meant to give it to, but never got around to it." Chloe said watching as Beca pulled on her favorite jacket.

Aubrey shook her head. "So excited over a jacket." She laughed. Beca stopped and looked at her.

"You get excited over new yoga gear. So excited, you practically vomit." She teased.

Aubrey gasped dramatically. "You hurt me, Beca." She said playfully.

"You started it." She smirked.

Chloe watched in amusement. "Okay you two, we have an awesome date we need to get too, so stop that bickering and let's do this!" She said.

They stopped and looked at her.

"She is bossy." Beca whispered playfully and Chloe reached over pushing her shoulder lightly.

"Watch it shorty." She laughed.

She smiled at the redhead. "More height jokes." She laughed. "Nice."

They all laughed as they existed the room and walked toward the door.

"Before we go," Beca said. they stopped and looked at her expectantly.

"Thank you. Thank you both for everything you have done for me. You both are so amazing and I love you." She said the last part softly as if she was shy to tell them.

"We love you too, Becs. This is going to be tough, but we will get through it. You, will get through it." Aubrey said and leaned in kissing her cheek.

"Always." Chloe smiled also placing a kiss on her opposite cheek.

"Forever." Aubrey added as she opened the door.

Beca laughed softly. "Let's go, nerds." She said as she followed them out the door.

Aubrey and Chloe smiled at each other. Knowing they would do anything and everything to help Beca get through this. Nothing would come between them. Or so they thought.

**A/N: There you go guys! I'm sorry if this sucked I have had such a difficult time with this chapter!**

**The next chapter WILL be the date. I promise. I don't promise fluffiness... Drama is coming back... Meaning... Jesse is coming... :) love you awesome nerds, thank you for sticking with me! **


	18. Sinking

**A/N:Thanks to all of you that read and review and continue to support this story! FYI the fluff is dying out. It will come back, I promise, but this is not a happy story, as I have said, and I can't even say sorry, because well... Anyway, drama ensues in this chapter, major twists. Please review!**

"Why must you drive a truck?" Beca asked exasperated as they left the apartment and walked towards Chloe's black 2013 F-150.

Chloe smiled gleefully and grabbed Becas hand. "You love my truck."

"It's a very nice truck, but wouldn't you be, you know, more comfortable in something smaller? Like a Volkswaggon? Or, a Prius?"

Chloe stopped and looked at her. "A Prius Beca?" She asked with an eye brow raised. "You wouldn't be caught dead in one of those."

"Yes I would! If I was in an accident in one, they could just bury me in it." She smiled sarcastically and Chloe huffed.

"You're just mad, cause it's huge, and your tiny, and we have to help you get into it." She said pulling out her keys and hitting the button to unlock the doors.

Beca was quiet for a moment. "Yeah, so?" She said as she eyed the truck they were walking up too.

Chloe politely opened the door for her, then gave her a kiss on the cheek, then Aubrey's cheek before going to the drivers side. Aubrey snickered at Beca. "You just had to get it lifted, didn't you?" She asked. From her place on the ground she could just barley see over the seat. Chloe easily got in on the drivers side and Beca was mumbling about being tall and showing off when she felt two hand grip her waist and she was lifted up, before she could say Anything, Chloe had leaned across the seat and taken her hand helping her the rest of the way in.

She was seated in the middle as Aubrey easily climbed in beside her.

She looked at the blonde as she pulled the seat belt across her chest. "You are freakishly strong." She said.

Aubrey smiled as Chloe started the engine. "No, you're just freakishly small." She shrugged.

Beca sighed. "Enough with the height jokes for one day!" She laughed.

"Okay, okay." Aubrey said raising her hands in mock defense.

Chloe smiled as she pulled out of the parking lot, "She's not wrong." She said not taking her eyes off the road.

Beca just sighed and dropped her gaze to her lap. "I know." She mumbled.

"We love that your short, your like our little fun sized girlfriend." Chloe said. Becas heart jumped at the use of the word girlfriend and Aubrey smiled lightly.

"Beca, buckle up." The blonde suddenly said and grabbed the shoulder strap pulling across Becas chest, and leaning over her slightly. She smelled like some sort of fruit, Beca couldn't place it though, as she was so close to her. Chloe let go of the steering wheel with one hand and grabbed the buckle, easily clicking it in pace between them. Aubrey leaned back, but entertained her fingers with. Becas and rested them on her thigh.

"Jesus, it's like you guys had that planned." She laughed a little nervously.

Aubrey chuckled but didn't say anything as she gently traced her thumb across Becas hand.

They drove in silence for a few moments and Aubrey could tell Beca was beginning to get a little anxious. Her brow was slightly furrowed, and her foot was tapping quickly. She reached out and turned on the radio, hoping to ease her mind.

They all froze as the radio came to life and the lyrics came through the speakers.

__**_ You shoot me down, but I won't fall, I am titanium_**

With just one line, they both heard Chloe exhale shakily, and Beca and Aubrey both shot their hands forward to change the station, neither of them wanting Chloe to park the car on the side of the road due to her "lady jam" playing.

"Thanks." She said when the song was off. Aubrey and Beca looked at her, before looking at each other and burst out laughing.

"You're ridiculous." Beca laughed.

It wasn't long before they were pulling up to the restaurant and The could both feel Beca tense between them. Aubrey had instantly turned toward her and Chloe parked the car.

"What's wrong?" Aubrey asked quickly looking at her in concern.

She shook her head and tore her eyes off of the building. It was a small little cobble stone building, was never busy but had the best service and amazing food, not one type in particular, but a variety of different foods. It was Becas favorite, and also the place Jesse had taken her on their first date.

She shook her head and looked down. "Nothing, I'm sorry." She said.

Chloe looked back at the building. "Shit, Becs, I didn't even think." She said suddenly and started the truck again, causing Aubrey to look even more confused.

"No, stop." Beca said grabbing Chloe's hand as she went to put the truck in reverse."I can't let the fact that Jesse brought me here, ruin our first date. I won't. The are many things we did, that it can't not do anymore just because he was there." She said, "You knew I liked this place, and I'm actually very touched, you remembered." She smiled at them. "Let do this." She said with as much confidence as she could.

They gave her a look of adoration at how strong she was being, knowing it wouldn't last, at no fault of her own. They admired her for trying and not just hiding away from everything.

"Okay, let's do it." Aubrey smiled and reached for her handle.

"Hold it!" Chloe exclaimed. "We are on a date Miss Posen, I do believe it is my honor to open the door and escort you lovely ladies out of the vehicle." She said straightening her shoulders and giving a rather impressive British accent, for reasons they didn't know but laughed anyway and allowed her to get out of the car and walk around to open their door.

She held her hand out and Aubrey took it, easily stepping down from the truck. Then Beca scooted across the seat to see both of them had extended their hands and she smirked as she reached out and took them. They both helped her down, not letting her hit the ground with any hard impact, but basically lowering her slowly, so as not to hurt her ankle, or ribs if the shock from hitting the ground hurt.

She chuckled as the set her down, but instead of letting her go, they both linked their arms with hers.

It was an unspoken agreement, to not let Beca out of their sight or allow her to get lost in her own head that night.

They walked into the building and were met by a girl that went to Barden. She knew Beca, but not well, they shared some classes together so her absence would be known by her.

"Hi, I called ahead, we have a reservation under Beale." Chloe said happily, not knowing that this girl knew Beca and was looking at her curiously.

She opened her schedule book and found her name, "Yes, Beale, table for three in the back." She said closing the book and looking at Beca again before leading them away.

They reached the table, it was in the back, a little separated from other costumers, which was how they wanted it. They had no desire to spend their evening getting stared at if they had any type of intimacy between the three of them. It was a medium sized round table, with three chairs, a small vase of tiger Lillie's sat in the middle. She turned to her two girls who looked away playfully, pretending they didn't see anything out of the ordinary.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" The girl asked as Chloe pulled out Becas chair and Aubrey pulled out Chloe's before they all say down.

"Ice tea, sweet, with lemon please?" Aubrey asked.

"Strawberry lemonade," Chloe said then looked at Beca who looked slightly confused for a moment before shaking her head slightly and looking at the girl.

"Just water, for me. Thank you." She nodded and walked away.

"You hate water." Aubrey pointed out with a playful smile.

Beca shrugged, "I know... But you like when I drink it. Cause apparently it's healthy or something, so why not?" She laughed lightly and began rubbing her palms on her jeans.

"Don't be nervous, it's just us Becs." Aubrey smiled reaching under the table to squeeze Becas hand.

She smiled at her and relaxed a bit, as the waitress came back with the drinks.

She passed them out before returning her gaze to Beca.

"Beca Mitchell right?" She asked. Beca looked up slowly and nodded once, Chloe and Aubrey looked from Beca to the girl in confusion, quickly trying to asses whether this girl was going to cause trouble or not.

"We have a few classes lead the Bella's. You haven't been there for a while. Your boyfriend either, did you drop out?" She asked. Beca tensed at the use of the word boyfriend.

"Um, no. No I didn't drop out. I'm just taking a break for a couple weeks." She said.

the girl nodded, "I know you guys, you used to lead the Bella's right? Didn't you graduate?"

Aubrey huffed in slight annoyance at the girls questions.

"Yes, we did. We actually need just a few minutes to look over the menu, so..." Chloe said, giving no room for further questions as she picked up her menu and Beca and Aubrey did the same.

She stood there awkwardly for a moment before shuffling away. Once she was gone, they looked at

Beca.

"Do you want to go?" Chloe asked.

She shook her head. "No, she's harmless. Thank you though." She smiled.

They smiled warmly before returning their eyes to their menus.

After a few moment, Aubrey and Chloe had chosen their meals and closed their menus. Aubrey reached for her drink with a content smile and noticed Beca was reading her menu, her brow furrowed, chewing on her bottom lol.

Aubrey looked at Chloe who was sitting with the same happy smile she always did until she caught sight of Aubrey's gaze. She flicked her eyes to Beca and Chloe looked over as well. She looked nervous, or anxious, they could see her eyes moving rapidly about the menu.

Finally after a few more seconds Aubrey spoke. "See anything you like?" She asked.

Becas eyes snapped up to Aubrey.

"Um, yeah. I mean, well." She struggled through her sentence and they couldn't understand what had her acting like this.

"They raised the prices." She said finally and her shoulder slumped a little.

Chloe tilted her head a little. "That's okay, order anything you like." She said with her usual bubbly voice.

Beca looked back down at the menu. _He isn't are not him_. _It only happened once, just stop it, and pick something_. The thoughts raced through her mind and she began to feel a little light headed. She reached for her water and quickly took a drink. The ice cold liquid bringing her out if her head for a moment.

Finally she settled on something, and closed the menu. She knew they were looking at her, she said she wasn't going to let him ruin this night. If only her stupid mind would cooperate.

After a second she put her drink back and looked up at them. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" she stopped, not knowing exactly how to explain what just happened. After a second of thought, she decided to just go with the truth.

"Um, one of the last places Jesse and I went to for dinner, I had chosen." She started and couldn't see the two straighten up a bit as they listened.

"I'd never been there before, but heard it was good, so I thought it would be nice for is to get out and go somewhere new. I didn't know how expensive the place was though, and when he saw the prices, he got really angry. He threw his menu down, and said I was trying to embarrass him. He said, I knew he wouldn't be able to afford it and I was trying to make him look bad." She looked down and began ripping her napkin into tiny little pieces.

Aubrey and Chloe listened intently, not saying anything, allowing her to finish. "We left, and everyone was watching, because he was so loud. That was the worst night." She said, and it sounded as though she was finished talking and she stared at the small pile of ripped napkin that she had just created.

"He uh, he beat me with his belt that night. He didn't stop, until I bled." She could hear two small gasps and she ducked her head lower.

"The prices on the menu triggered that memory?" Chloe asked carefully. She nodded slightly.

Aubrey reached across the table and took Becas hand. "This stuff is going to happen." She said.

"Things are going to be triggers, but your safe now, he can't hurt you, and we won't hurt you. Thank you for telling us that Beca, talking about it can only help." She smiled softly.

"So it's true?" They all turned to see the waitress from before standing a few feet away.

Beca looked horrified that someone may have heard her confession.

"Excuse me?" Aubrey growled, daring her to say something stupid.

She stepped closer. "I heard Jesse had been arrested for pushing his girlfriend down the stairs, but I didn't believe it." She said looking at Beca.

"You don't look like you fell down any stairs." She said shooting an accusing look to Beca. _Who does this bitch think she is_?

"Yeah, well, she healed. You can go now." Chloe said, and her tone of voice made Beca glance at her in shock.

"Let me guess, he pissed you off, so you made up some bullshit lie, and got him arrested?" She asked folding her arms. Chloe looked over to see Beca sinking into her chair, and Aubrey fuming next to her.

"I think you need to go." Aubrey snapped and pushed her chair back slightly.

the girl scoffed and rolled her eyes. "I always knew he could do better than some wannabe goth with mood swings. Whatever, you probably deserved it anyw-" she was cut off and the next thing Beca knew she was on the floor next to her chair clutching her face, blood pouring from her nose.

She looked up to see Chloe standing over her, her fist still clenched. "Never speak to, or come near her again, or I will personally see that you swallow your words, as well as your teeth."

Aubrey had recovered from the shock of seeing Chloe punch the girl and stood, pulling Beca with her just as a middle aged man came rushing over. His white shirt and tie, stating he was the manager.

"What in the world-" he exclaimed seeing his employee bleeding on the ground.

"Leave the premises, now." He said to Chloe pointing toward the door.

"No problem, but I will have you know, your waitress was harassing a costumer after being asked to leave twice. She had it coming." Chloe growled. He looked over to Aubrey and Beca, immediately recognizing Beca from the amount of times she had been there.

He then looked down to the girl on the floor and reached down helping her up. "Is this true? Were you harassing these customers?" He asked. She shook her head.

"She's lying, we saw the whole thing." Came a voice from behind them. They looked up to see Stacie and Donald a few feet away. At seeing the treble, Beca practically cowered and tucked her face into Aubrey's neck.

Stacie turned to Donald and said something, they didn't hear her, but he nodded in understanding and walked away.

"It's okay." Aubrey whispered rubbing her hand down Becas hair as she held onto her.

"What happened?" The man asked.

"Chloe, can you handle this?" Aubrey asked and Chloe looked over to see Beca holding onto Aubrey tightly, not looking at anyone. Her heart dropped. _Finally she got out of the house, she was trying so hard to have a good time and feel normal, and now this._

She nodded and Aubrey quickly walked from the restaurant with Beca held tightly against her. They didn't stop until they reached the truck and Aubrey pulled Beca back to look at her.

"Are you okay?" She asked softly.

Silence.

She reached out to tuck some hair behind her head but she flinched away. Aubrey froze. _Not again._

"Beca? Talk to me, are you alright? I'm sorry that happened, I don't know what that girl was thinking or why she did that." She said.

Silence.

"Beca?" She asked, almost desperately. Hoping, praying Beca wasn't closing up.

She stared at the younger girl for a moment. Her face was passive, but her eyes looked haunted, tired, empty.

She was about to speak again when her phone began ringing. She pulled it from her pocket to see an unknown number, without leaving Becas side she answered it.

"Aubrey Posen." She said in greeting.

Beca had tried. She wanted this night to go well, she wanted the perfect first date with her two girls. She doesn't know when it happened. Maybe it was what the girl said, maybe it was seeing her laying on the floor, blood covering her face. Maybe it was seeing Chloe so angry, having just hit someone, or seeing Donald, knowing he was Jesses friend. Maybe it was all of it. She came out to fast, to much happened and maybe it was too much for her mind to handle. She could faintly hear Aubrey talking to her, now she is on the phone.

She can remember leaving the restaurant, but all the sounds around her sound as if she is submerged I water, and it's all just humming.

She can see Aubrey's face becoming more and more distressed as her phone conversation goes on.

Her mind is fuzzy and she sees a flash of red and knows Chloe has joined them. Her face is just as concerned, and now she is trying to talk to Beca.

Silence.

Chloe dropped her hands with a sigh. It was like speaking to a statue. She turned to Aubrey as she hung up her phone. She looked like she was about to explode.

"What's happened? Who was that?" She asked.

Aubrey looked up with tear filled eyes. She looked so defeated. "That was detective Snow." She said.

"Jesse, has been bailed out, until trial. We have restraining ordered and will have round the clock

Officers keep watch over us until trial."

Chloe's hand had clapped over her mouth as she looked at Aubrey in shock.

_How could this night have gone so horribly wrong? Why was it only getting worse? And what the fuck happened to Beca?! Why has she gone mute?!_

"We need to get her home." Aubrey said looking at the Brunette who didn't seem to hear anything that was just said.

Chloe nodded, tears filling end own eyes as she opened the door to the truck and they both very carefully and gently led her to the door and helped her in.

Aubrey got in after her, buckled her in and soon they were driving back to the apartment. Chloe and Aubrey lost in thought of how this could happen. Who could have or would have bailed him out? What's going to happen now? Worries about Becas state right now, her breathing was shallow, her eyes unfocused. As if she were asleep almost.

Beca had heard everything. She knew Jesse was out. She heard every word, and she was screaming inside. She was terrified, she couldn't get her thoughts straight. She was being swallowed by her own dark emotions, and it was as if she was dropped into the darkest part of the ocean, and she could see the light fading out as she sunk deeper. Sounds Became harder to hear, the humming was going away. By the time they reached the apartment and Chloe turned off the truck, she was so far down, as if someone tied an anchor to her foot and it pulled her further and further, and now there was nothing.

Silence.

**A/N: oh and I'm doing this human type thing, where I leave the house this weekend and go sleep in the woods on the ground. So weird, not really looking forward to it. So I will update again next week! Maybe get some inspiration out in the middle of nowhere. At her be in my happy place with My Love and my iPad writing being mushy ;) thanks guys! Oh yeah.. Please review and let me know your thoughts! Still a long ways to go!**


	19. Get Beca back

**A/N: Back from camping! Very tired, but wanted to get something up for you awesome people. Here is a very dramatic filler chapter! Also, I'm thinking of writing a Steca Fic... Thoughts? Should I? Or no? Let me know! Here you go! Please review**!

"The patrol car just pulled up." Aubrey said as she stood in reformat of the window that over looked the front of the apartment. She had been standing there for about fifteen minutes, just staring out into the darkness.

They got home 45 minutes earlier and Chloe had led Beca to her room. She hadn't said a word, her expression hadn't changed. She seemed to have removed herself from reality.

Chloe walked up and pulled the curtain back to look out the window. A patrol car was parked right out front. The windows were tinted, but they knew that either Snow or Kendrick was inside with a local sheriff.

Usually they would park down the street, so whoever it was they were waiting for what see them. In this case however, they didn't want to take a chance and have Jesse get in without them seeing. Parking in front of the apartment would hopefully keep him away.

Chloe turned and wrapped her arms around Aubrey's waist, laying her head on her chest and closing end eyes. Aubrey wrapped her arms around her, holding her tightly.

"How could this happen!" She asked and Aubrey could hear her voice crack.

She slowly led them to the couch and sat down, pulling Chloe to lay her head on her chest.

"I really don't know. But, I do know, I am not letting that bastard anywhere near her, or you." She said and Chloe could feel her grip tighten around her.

"We don't go anywhere with out each other, and one of us needs to be close to Beca at all times. She isn't going to like it, but she isn't sleeping alone anymore. I'll move our bed into her room if I have too, she isn't going to be by herself, especially at night." She said.

Chloe slowly sat up and wiped the few tears that had fallen from her cheeks.

"What happened in the parking lot? Before I came out?" She asked.

Aubrey shook her head. "Nothing. What you saw I guess. She wouldn't speak, it was like she was asleep." She said.

"I don't understand what would make her like this." Chloe sighed putting her head in her hands before running her hands through her hair.

Aubrey was about to speak when there was a knock at the door.

They both froze. Aubrey slowly stood up keeping her eyes on here door. "Go stay with Beca." She said.

"I'm not leaving you." She said.

Aubrey turned to her with a worried glance. "Please Chloe, just go wait by her door, you can see me from there." She said. Chloe hesitated but nodded and made her way across the room and to Becas door. Aubrey nodded at her then walked to the front door slowly. She was just about to look through the peep hole when someone knocked again and voice came through the door.

"It's Stacie, open up!" Aubrey jumped slightly at the loudness of her voice but recovered quickly shooting Chloe a small look of relief before opening the door and Stacie immediately walked in.

"Where is she?" She asked looking around as Chloe made her way back out.

"In there." Chloe motioned to the door. Stacie went to go into the room when Chloe blocked end path.

Stacie looked at her confused. "What are you doing?"

"What are you doing?" Chloe countered and Aubrey stepped over, seeing Chloe protective side coming out.

"I want to talk to Beca."

"Not tonight."

Stacie narrowed her eyes and folded her arms. "What's your problem?" She demanded.

"She needs rest."

Aubrey could sense Stacie's confusion and annoyance, and Chloe was still in body guard mode from the restaurant.

"Stacie, Jesse has been bailed out, until the trial." Aubrey said. Her arms dropped and she turned to

Aubrey.

"_What_?" She almost yelled.

Aubrey held a finger to her lips and shushed her looking pointedly at Becas door. "Someone bailed him out, and Beca isn't talking."

"Beca isn't doing anything." Chloe said.

Stacie looked at her, "What do you mean?"

Aubrey sighed and walked over to the couch. "She closed up. She isn't talking, she isn't responding, we practically had to lead to her room."

Stacie looked slightly concerned.

"Wait, when did this happen?" She asked.

"At the restaurant."

Stacie nodded, "When though? Do you know?"

Aubrey shook her head. "I don't know, by the time I got her outside, she was like that."

Stacie looked at her. "Please, let me see her? Just for a minute? I promise I won't disturb her." She said.

Chloe looked hesitant but Aubrey didn't, "Yeah, go ahead." She said and gave Chloe a warning glance before Stacie walked away and into Becas room.

Stacie was slightly shocked that the two didn't follow her, but didn't dwell on it as she closed the bedroom door and looked to where Beca was sitting on the edge of the bed. Her face was blank, she was completely still.

She didn't move from the door, instead she stomped her foot loudly. Beca didn't respond. She took a few steps forward until she was about three feet from the small brunette who seemed to be looking at something that Stacie couldn't see. She waved her arms around slightly, and paid attention to the fact that Becas eyes didn't move at all. Then she reached forward and clapped her hands three times, but the loud sound so close to her face, that would usually have her cowering away in fear, did nothing. It was as if she were dead and blind and the stillness of her body was unsettling.

"Beca?" She asked.

Nothing.

"Beca can you hear me?" She asked. Still nothing.

She sighed and walked over to her gently placing her hands on Becas shoulders and pushed her jacket downhearted shoulders, then gently pushed her on her back, then lifted her feet up and pulled her boots off before slowly walking towards the door.

"I love you, Becs." She said before flipping off the light and leaving the room. She walked back into the living room room to find Aubrey and Chloe curled up on the couch.

Aubrey straightened up as soon as she saw Stacie. "What happened? Did she say anything?" She asked. Stacie shook her head.

"No, but I think I know what happened." She said and the two instantly perked up, waiting to hear Stacie's explanation.

"Too much happened too soon. Whatever happened before the scene at the restaurant, then that girl, Chloe hitting her, the news of Jesse." She listed off all of things that she knew had happened. "It put her in shock, her system was on overload. I think it pushed her into a catatonic state, she won't react to stimuli, loud noises, being spoken too. Nothing." She said.

Aubrey and Chloe looked like they were about to cry, technically Chloe already was.

"You need to take her into the hospital first thing in the morning. I've laid her down, let her sleep, and see if she is any better in the morning. If she isn't, take her in." She said.

They nodded, "How do you know all of this?" Chloe asked.

She shrugged slightly. "Happened to my mom when I was younger. Just make sure if she isn't better you take her in." She said. "Seriously, you can't help her in the way she needs." She said. They both glared at her slightly for that comment before realizing she was probably right and nodded.

"I'm sorry this happened. Poor girl can't catch a break. You two should sleep too, you are going to need rest."

They nodded.

"Thank you Stacie, we will take her in if we need too." She said.

Stacie nodded, "Let me know what happens, and keep her in sight at all times." She said.

"No problem." Chloe said turning into Aubrey and the blonde wrapped an arm around her.

Stacie nodded. "Have a good night," she said as she walked toward the door. "Lock this behind me." She said and Chloe detached herself from Aubrey and walked toward the door.

"Goodnight Stacie." She said and the brunette aced slightly as Chloe closed the door and locked it.

Aubrey sighed as she reached over and turned off the light. "Come on, let's go to bed." She said and Chloe could hear the exhaustion in her voice.

"Can we try to sleep with Beca?" She asked. Aubrey nodded.

"Of course, let's try it." She said and they pulled off their shoes and walked to Becas room. They opened the door and walked in to see the small figure of their little brunette laying on the bed, her breathing steady. They walked in, keeping the light off. Chloe carefully climbed into the bed behind Beca, but didn't touch her, or get to close. When she didn't react at all, Aubrey also made her way onto the bed, curling up behind Chloe and they settled in.

"I love you Bree. "

"I love you to Chlo." She said and kissed the redheads neck before snuggling into her.

a few seconds later she spoke again.

"I love you Beca." She said her voice small and cracked and Aubrey felt Chloe slowly move her hand so it rested on Becas side.

She blinked back her own tears. "I love you Beca." She said and felt Chloe let out a small sob against her.

She couldn't say anything that would help, so she let Chloe cry out what she needed to before feeling the redhead fall asleep. Then she let her own tears fall.

Stacie walked up to her dorm building, deep in thought about everything that had gone on that night, and didn't realize she had been being followed.

"Nice night for a walk."

She stopped, frozen in place. She knew that voice.

"What? You can tell everyone about my relationship, but don't have the decency to look me in the eyes?" The voice was hard and angry and Stacie slowly turned around to see Jesse standing a few feet away.

"Who bailed you out?" She asked her eyes darting around for anyone that could help her.

"An old friend." He said stepping up to her.

"How is she? How's Beca?" He asked.

She stepped back. "How she is doing is none of your business." She snapped. "You should probably go." She said and turned around heading toward her building.

She suddenly felt a sharp pain in her head and she hit the ground hard. It took a moment to clear her vision and she flipped around falling onto her back, everything seemed to move and she felt nauseous.

Jesse stood over her. "This is all your fault. You had to get involved!" He yelled.

"Beca is mine, and I will have her back. This is just a small hiccup."

She tried to back away from him but she was too dizzy. "S-stay away from her." She warned.

He laughed maliciously and looked down at her.

"Yeah, sorry. Can't do that." He sighed and cracked his knuckles above her.

She could feel her eyes tearing up. _This couldn't be happening._

"Please, Jesse." She begged. "Please leave me alone,"

"Can't do that either. You see, you broke up my relationship and because of you I was put in jail. I think I owe you some special attention before I go get Beca back."

The last thing she saw was a vicious smile before feeling an intense pain in her stomach, then another blow to her head and she felt herself being lifted off the ground before everything went black.

**A/N: So I'm not to pleased with this chapter, but I wanted to get something posted. Let me know what you think! It's late and I'm exhausted so be gentle, I know I probably messed up somewhere in there. Lots to come in following chapters. Now that Jesse has Stacie... major drama! And no worries, I got some happiness planned as well. **:)


	20. Blood, tears & chaos

**A/N:Fair warning. There is shit ton of drama in this chapter. I wanted to just name it drama lol. Enjoy please review! Everything just kind of went BOOM.**

"Stop! Please, Jesse, stop!"

Screams echoed around the empty Bella's rehearsal space as Stacie's body was sent crashing into the stacks of chairs they used. She tried to move but everything hurt.

She had woken up when Jesse had carelessly dropped her unconscious body on the floor. That's was nearly thirty minutes ago. Thirty minutes of punches, slaps, kicks and being thrown around like she was nothing.

She was bleeding from her nose, mouth, a cut on her forehead and one on her cheek. Both eyes were turning a deep purple and she was pretty sure her ribs were broken along with her right arm, which she had just landed on, trying to break her fall.

Now as blood mixed with tears, she tried to move away from him as he came closer, fists still balled up. Her hand instinctively flying up to protect her face from more blows, gasping as pain radiated through her arm.

"Have you learned your lesson?" He asked, almost too calmly for what he was doing.

She nodded frantically.

"You will stay out of other peoples relationships?"

She nodded again. It was a lie. She would risk her life protecting Beca from him everyday if she had too.

"Good." He growled standing up and delivering a hard kick to the side of her head. It was powerful enough to knock her to the side and she hit the floor unmoving as blood trickled from her ear.

Jesse looked down at her broken body and dropped beside her. Pushing the hair from her face to inspect his work. Smiling at her mangled face. "Not so pretty now, are you?" He asked mockingly.

He let his hand slide down her face and neck, smearing the blood until he reached her chest, running his hand over her breasts, and stomach. She was beautiful, her body was exceptionally toned and it felt good beneath his hands. But, what fun was sex, when the other person wasn't moving? Besides, he was saving his sexual frustration for Beca. The thought of having Beca back in his arms made him smile widely.

Knowing there would be a major freak out when she was found, he got an idea and grabbed the hem of her shirt, ripping it open, exposing her stomach and bra. Running his fingers over her bruised chest and abdomen he made his way to the button of her jeans and ripped them open, pulling them down her legs far enough to give who ever found the wrong idea. He chuckled at himself as he stood and wiped her blood off of his hands, only leaving read stains on his shirt. He looked around and spotted Stacie's phone on the floor a few feet away. Walking over he picked it up to find the screen was shattered, but luckily it still turned on.

Flipping through the messages he found Chloe's name and typed out a message hitting send before smashing the phone on the ground and stomping on it for good measure. Then with another glance at Stacie he walked to the door and eased it open, peering out into the darkness to make sure no one had heard anything, he stepped out closing the door and walking toward Becas dorm.

Chloe was the first to wake up the next morning. Beca hadn't moved all night, Chloe's hand was still placed on her side and Aubrey was pressed tightly against Chloe's back, still sleeping.

She lay there for a few minutes, before deciding to get up and make coffee. It took a few tries, but she was able to wiggle out of Aubrey's grasp. Then using as much muscle as she could that early, she lifted herself over Aubrey's sleeping form and got off the bed. She gave her self a mental pat on the back for managing that without waking either of them. She leaned down giving her blonde girlfriend a kiss on the cheek.

As she sat back up, Aubrey reached out and when her hand hit Becas back, she scooted over pulling the small girl into her.

Chloe held her breath, waiting for Beca to wake up, and pull away from Aubrey, but she didn't. She didn't move at all as Aubrey unknowingly snuggled against her, still deep in sleep.

She let out the breath she was holding. Unsure is she should be happy that Beca did t wake up and freak out, or worried that she didn't, because that would mean she isn't any better than she was the night before.

With a sigh she turned and left the room, heading to the kitchen. She had prepared the coffee and had just turned around when her phone chimed, signaling a text message. Looking around, she spotted it on the counter. She grabbed it and sat at the center island. Her brow furrowed. It was from Stacie at almost two in the morning. She opened and read.

_**'Learn from my mistake. Stay out of people's relationships.'**_

She read it twice, her blood running cold.

She was about to stand up and go wake up Aubrey when there was a pounding at the door.

She froze.

"It's Detective Snow, open up!" She basically ran to the door and threw it open. There stood Detective snow and CR who looked like she wanted to murder somebody.

"I got a message from Stacie." She said hurriedly thrusting the phone into Snows hands.

"I found her this morning. It's bad, Chloe, where is Beca? Is she okay?" CR asked frantically.

Chloe just stared as Detective snow pulled out his own phone and dialed a number.

"What do you mean you found her?" She asked fearfully.

"What do you think I mean?!" She practically yelled. "I found her, covered in blood, and barely breathing in the rehearsal building. She has been taken to the hospital, the other Bella's are with her, Donald is freaking out. He found her, Chloe, and he almost killed her!"

"What is going on out here?!" Came an angry voice and Aubrey appeared looking tired and disheveled.

Chloe turned to her, "Jesse beat up Stacie." She cried, tears springing to her eyes. Aubrey turned to CR as Snow no up his phone.

"We are going to need to take Beca into protective custody, and I will need to keep this phone." He said lifting Chloe's phone.

"What about Jesse? Where is he?" CR demanded.

"He is missing. We are doing what we can to locate him."

Aubrey pulled Chloe into her arms. "Is Stacie okay?"

"No." CR said flatly. "No, she is not fucking okay. He beat the shit out of her, and her clothes were ripped her pants pulled down-"

"Stop there, please." Snow said. "I still need to take your statement Miss Rose."

Chloe turned in Aubrey's arms.

"I'm not leaving Beca." She said.

Just then Detective Kendrick walked up. "Morning, ladies. Where is Miss Mitchell? I need to take her to the station and place her in protective custody."

"She is sleeping." Aubrey said. "I'll wake her." She kissed Chloe's forehead before detaching from her and walking quickly back to the bedroom.

Chloe turned to them. "We aren't leaving her." She said.

They shook their heads. "Sorry, you can't go with her. Why don't you go to the hospital and see your friend, and we will keep you updated on Jesses whereabouts."

Chloe's eyes grew. "What?! No, fuck that! We are not leaving her!" She yelled.

"I'm sorry, you can't go with her, it's not permitted."

Chloe stepped forward, her anger clouding her judgement. "I don't give a fuck what is or isn't permitted, we are not leaving her." She yelled.

CR stepped forward pushing Chloe back. "Stop it, Chlo, don't get yourself in trouble right now, Beca needs you, Stacie needs you, just calm down." She pushed CR off of her.

"You're not taking her." She said. Kendrick was the first to lose his temper.

"Miss Beale, you realize the trouble you are getting yourself into, correct? Don't do this, your friend is right, Beca needs you."

"Exactly! She needs me! She needs us! And you are taking her from us!" She yelled.

Aubrey walked out of the bedroom then, leading Beca by the hand.

"Chloe! stop this! she will be okay." Aubrey said walking up.

Chloe turned on her. She was about to yell again when she caught sight of Beca.

"Beca?" She asked. To her delight, two tired blue eyes met her own. "You can hear me?" She asked.

Beca offered a small nod. Chloe let a breath of relief and opened her arms about to wrap them around the smaller girl when Beca flinched back and moved behind Aubrey. She stopped.

Everyone stopped. Aubrey gave Chloe a sympathetic look, and CR looked down.

"Miss Mitchell, are you alright?" Snow asked. She looked at her and nodded slowly.

Aubrey confirmed Becas answer with a nod.

"Where are you taking her?" She asked.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you, it's for her protection, but as soon as we have Jesse in custody, we will bring her back."

Aubrey turned to Beca, holding her arms gently. "It's good to see those eyes so clear." She said softly.

"You're going to be okay, they will keep you safe, and we will see you soon." She said. Beca looked nervously at Chloe.

"I don't want to go." She said in a small voice. Chloe wanted so badly to wrap the girl in a hug and never let her go, but she knew Beca would freak out of she did.

"I know, but it won't be for long, they'll find him." She said. "Okay?"

Beca nodded slowly. "I love you." She said softly.

"I love you too, baby." She said and pulled Beca into her. Chloe watched in envy as Beca clung to the blonde. She silently cursed herself, trying to figure out why Beca didn't let her hug her, but she let Aubrey.

"We need to go, Miss Mitchell."

Beca slowly let go.

"Please, let Chloe see your okay?" Aubrey asked. She knew what was wrong, but she wasn't going to bring it up now. "She didn't mean to scare you." Beca looked shyly at Chloe and very cautiously stepped into her. Chloe instantly flung her arms around her and held her tightly. She could feel Beca tensing against her.

"I love you Beca, I'm sorry for whatever I did. We will see you soon, okay?"

She nodded, pulling away from her and walked over to the detectives who each took one side of her.

"We will keep you updated." Snow said before they led Beca away.

Chloe couldn't hold her tears, and Aubrey had let hers fall as well.

"What did I do?!" She cried once the door closed.

Aubrey pulled her into a hug. "You didn't mean to, Chlo. It was when you hit that girl last night, it scared her, then seeing Donald, it made her think Jesse was with him, and she closed up. She is okay, she slept it off, and explained when she woke up. She is alright, just a little hesitant."

Chloe seemed to relax at Aubrey's words. "I know I shouldn't have hit that girl, but it couldn't help it. She deserved it."

"I fully agree." Aubrey chuckled. "She'll be okay. But, right now we should go to the hospital and see Stacie," she said and CR nodded.

"Have you heard anything?" Aubrey asked letting Chloe go and pulling on the pair of shoes that sat by the door.

"Nothing yet, but we should go now." She said,

They nodded and followed her out.

They were soon walking into the waiting room of the hospital to find all the Bella's and trebles there, not one of them had dry eyes. Everyone was crying, some alone, others in tight embraces.

CR rushed over.

"What happened?! What did you find out?! Why didn't anyone call me?!"

Benji was the first to speak, his cheeks stained with tears. Aubrey and Chloe's hearts were racing.

"It's bad." He said. Her arm is broken, so are her ribs, all of them, her clavicle, nose, and cheek bone were also broken, and she has a punctured lung along with internal bleeding and bleeding in the brain due to severe blunt trauma to the head." He said.

Chloe and Aubrey had turned ghostly white. "Sh-she's in a coma."

Chloe's knees buckled and she fell. Aubrey barely caught her as they sank to the floor together, Chloe sobbing uncontrollably.

Benjis heart broke even more at the sight. "It doesn't look good. They say, she might not make it."

There was suddenly a loud bang and they jerked their heads up to see Donald had just punched a hole into the wall. It was no secret he loved Stacie, they had been dating for a few months now.

A nurse walked over. "Sir, calm down, I know your upset, but I'm going to need you to leave the premises and cool off." She said.

"Fuck you!" He yelled. "You weren't just told the love of your life might die! I dare you to try to make me leave, I'm not going anywhere, not with out her!" He yelled and threw his fist into the wall again.

The nurse reached into her pocket and hit the emergency call button she had in it and before anyone could process, two security guards were walking into the room. Aubrey stood quickly, pulling Chloe with her, to keep her out of the way of whatever was about to happen.

"Donald, please, calm down." Aubrey said as calmly as she could.

He turned to her. "Fuck you Aubrey, this is all Becas fault! She should have never drug Stacie into this!"

Aubrey's vision blurred and before the security guards could reach them, she had slammed into him, punching him in the face. She couldn't stop herself. How dare he say something like that?

They were both in bad places, they both weren't thinking clearly. Everyone moved to stop them, but Aubrey got another hit in, before he grabbed her and slammed her against the wall.

Everyone was yelling, Chloe was trying to pull Donald off of her as his arm pressed into her throat.

"Enough!" Somebody roared and there was a pop and a zapping sound before Donald fell away from Aubrey. Chloe was pulled back, still screaming for everything to just stop, when she saw a male nurse grab Aubrey and stick a needle into her arm.

"Stop!" She yelled, but CR grabbed her as she watched Aubrey go limp as the sedative tainted her blood stream. What the hell was happening?!

One minute it was almost calm, then the next, Beca is being taken away, Stacie is dying, Aubrey is being sedated and Donald had been hit with a taser.

It was complete Chaos and the main reason for it was hiding somewhere like a coward while everyone else suffered.

Something Chloe was going to make sure Jesse did. She would make him suffer for all of this.

She watched as Aubrey was placed on a stretcher and wheeled away, Donald was placed in hand cuffs and everyone was dumbstruck at what just happened.

She pulled away from CR.

"This has gone too far." She said. "Stay with Bree." She said.

CR looked at her as she turned and left.

"Where are you going?" She called but was ignored.

She was going to end this. She would find Jesse herself.

**A/N: told ya. DRAMA. What did you think? Let me know and thank you awesome nerds you have been so great! Much love! **


	21. Wont get away

**A/N: So as I lay in bed last night. A bright light appears and I hear this beautiful musical. I open my eyes to see my previously broken laptop light up, start up and BOOM its working again. Made me all sorts of happy. Not as happy as the reviews I got for last chapter though! So glad you guys like it! Special thanks to awesome Reviewer/ Writer hurriCADE for always being so fricken awesome! Here you go!**

The room was dark, it had no windows. The only source of light was coming through the florescent bulbs above her and of course of them had to be going out and was flickering annoyingly. _So cliché'_.

At least there was a semi comfortable couch to sit on instead of some cold hard metal chair.

She had leaned back and closed her eyes, getting lost in her thoughts when the door opened causing her to sit up quickly.

"I brought you some water, Coffee and a snack." It was detective Snow. Beca looked at her in aggravation.

"_This_ is protective custody?" She asked as she took the coffee the detective was offering her. "It's an isolated room in the police station."

Snow could only offer a sympathetic smile. "He can't be far. You only need to stay here while we are sure he is in the area, he isn't going to come waltzing into the police station now is he? If it takes any longer than eight hours to track him down, you will then be moved to an undisclosed location."

Beca looked down into her cup. "Why didn't you bring Chloe and Aubrey here too? He is a threat to them just as much as he is too me. They got restraining orders, why can't they be put in protective custody too? If he finds them, before he finds me…" She trailed off not even wanting the thought of what he could do to them to cross her mind.

"Can I call them?" She asked.

Snow was about to say no, but Beca had turned a pair of scared pleading eyes that shone with unshed tears on her and she couldn't refuse it. After all, she agreed, Chloe and Aubrey should have been brought in too, but the chief hadn't cleared it, saying they weren't at risk.

"I could get into big trouble for this." She sighed as she pulled out her phone. "I only have Miss Beales number, just hit call." She said as she closed the door.

Beca nodded, setting her coffee down as she took the phone an swiped at the tears that had fallen.

"Thank you." She said as she hit call and saw Chloes name pop up. She put the phone to her ear, biting her bottom lip nervously.

**LAST NIGHT**

Jesse had arrived at Becas dorm shortly after leaving Stacie in the rehearsal building, only to find the door was locked. He slammed his fists against it hard in anger. Leaving a bit of blood on the door from when he smeared it down Stacie's broken body. He smirked at the sight. Suddenly the door next to Becas opened and a tired looking guy looked out.

Jesse looked at him. "What's with the banging dude? It late as hell." The guy said squinting into the light of the hall way.

"You see anybody come in or out of here?" He asked.

He shook his head. "Nah. Oh wait, a blonde was around yesterday, she left with a back pack." He said. "Now can you keep it down?" He asked.

Jesse nodded, though his face was angry.

"Might want to find out what bleeding dude. You look like you just killed someone." The guy said before closing the door. Jesse shook his head and turned storming out of the building. He was fully aware of the patrol car in front of the apartment that held Beca, but he knew he had to get in somehow.

He walked the back way, behind the buildings, staying in the shadows. It wouldn't be long after sunrise that Stacie would be found. He slid down the side of the building across the street, sitting with his back against it. From there he had the perfect view of the patrol car and the front of the apartment.

The people in car had a phone or laptop on, and he could see the faint glow, despite the tinted windows. Looking up, his eyes landed on the window that he knew was the living room window of the apartment. A faint yellow glow shone through it and he wondered if Beca was sitting in that room. Or if she was sleeping in one of the beds. If she was alone, or if she was being held by them. The thought made his fists clench and he exhaled sharply through his nose_. It wasn't their job to comfort her._

He knew that she wasn't alone. They were too clingy to leave her alone. _Didn't they know she hated cuddling? She hated her space invaded?_

She had to be uncomfortable in there. He stood abruptly. He needed to her out of the apartment; away from them. Sinking back into the shadows he disappeared into the darkness. Knowing how he would get into the apartment without being seen. It was time to get Beca back.

**PRESENT DAY**

Her thoughts were racing, but time seemed to be moving so slowly. She didn't remember leaving the hospital, or how she got back on campus. All she knew was she needed to find Jesse and make him pay for what he has done.

She didn't realize her feet had carried her to the rehearsal building until she was standing outside it, along with dozens of students, carrying book and their morning coffee. The doors had been blacked with yellow police tape and there were still police cars outside, with officers talking to certain students.

"Hey Chloe!" Her name being shouted brought her back to herself momentarily as a girl she recognized ran up to her.

"Did you hear what happened?" She asked.

Chloe nodded. "Yeah, I know exactly what happened. I'm sorry I can't talk now." She said and turned to leave. She was about to head in the opposite direction of the building.

"He had blood on his hand and his shirt." Chloe stopped at these words and turned to see a guy with a back pack slung over one shoulder talking to a police officer. She knew she would get in trouble if she interrupted. So she stayed silent and listened.

"He looked, I don't know, out of his mind. He wanted to know if anyone had been to the room next to mine. I told him a blonde earlier yesterday, but that's all I knew." He said.

"What building was this?" The officer asked as she wrote down everything he said.

"Baker hall." Chloes eyes shot up. _It was Jesse._

She turned quickly and ran for Baker hall. Making it in record time, but stopped short, catching her breath as she watch the front door of the building being taped off.

"Damn it!" She hissed.

_ Where the hell could he be?!_

She turned more slowly this time, walking back toward their apartment. She had reached it pretty quickly. It seemed like their building was the only one not being surrounded by people and police. She was walking up the stairs when her phone vibrated in her pocket. She pulled it out, not bothering to check the caller ID and placed it to her ear.

"Yeah?" she asked exasperatedly.

_**"Chlo?"**_ Came a small voice.

She stopped. "Beca?" She asked. "Where are you, what's wrong?"

_**"N-nothing. I can't tell you where I am I… I just wanted to hear your voice."**_

Chloe sighed in relief as she continued to walk up to the apartment. "I love you, Beca. Everything is going to be okay. Soon, I promise."

_**"Okay. I should probably go, Snow isn't supposed to be lending me her phone."**_ She smiled gratefully at the detective who smiled kindly in return.

"Okay, I love you Becs. We'll bring you home soon." She said.

_**"I love you too. Bye, Chlo."**_

Chloe hung up the phone and turned closing the door. Locking it and then walking toward the kitchen for a glass of water. She exhaled before walking toward the bedroom to change her shoes before heading back out.

She was just about to leave the kitchen when she heard a noise come from their bedroom.

She stopped and listened. She heard more noises, like someone was going through things. _Jesse._

She looked around quickly, and spotted the knife block on the counter. She reached forward and pulled out the butcher knife. It seemed so cliché and yet it truly was the most intimidating of the knives.

Flipping the blade up to rest against her wrist, so it wouldn't be seen she made her way to the room. Stopping just outside the door.

She listened for a moment before she heard, "Well, don't keep me waiting." She stepped back, startled by the fact that he knew she was there.

With a deep breath she pushed the door open to see Jesse leaning back on the bed, almost looking relaxed.

"Not quite who I was expecting, but you will do."

"Shut up." She hissed.

He smiled at her, sitting up. "Now Chloe. Is that anyway to talk to a person who is clearly out of their mind?" He asked mockingly making his eyes grow wide to give the visual effect that he was crazy.

"You won't get away with any of this," She warned.

"Wont I?" He asked standing up and Chloe took in the blood on his shirt and hand. _Stacie's blood._

"All I had to do was wait for someone to find that slut in the rehearsal pace and I knew the little patrol car outside wouldn't be there for long. As much as I hate that she isn't hear, it was lovely seeing my Beca when they put her in the car."

Chloe felt sick. He had been watching them.

"She looks so tired." He said thoughtfully. "I'm sure that's your fault. You and that lesbian girlfriend of yours. Probably keeping her up all night." He said looking disgusted.

Chloe glared at him. "I'm going to need you to call her, get her here." He said.

It was Chloe's turn to laugh. "Seriously?" She asked. "You actually think I would do that?"

He took a few steps toward her and she let the knife fall so he could see. "Stay back."

He stopped and chuckled. "You think that will stop me?" He asked.

She raised an eyebrow.

"Call her." He growled.

"No."

He reached behind him. Chloe watched guardedly, her eyes growing as he pulled he hand back out and she heard the terrifying click of a gun being cocked. Then it was pointed directly at her.

"I'll say it again." He smiled cruelly loving the fear in her eyes. "Call her."

**A/N: OOoooh SNAP. I did that. Next chapter soon! Hope you liked it! Wasn't as drama packed as the last one, but there will be more! This was about 1,000 words longer, but my reborn laptop decided to shut down and configure windows and I lost half of it. So out of anger I just tied it up here. No worries, there is more to come!**


	22. Never let her go

**A/N: After last chapter I have 200 reviews and 169 follows?! Holy shit balls you guys! THANK YOU! Here is another update for you awesome fucking people! You are like 169 of my most favorite people EVER. **

_I will kill for her. And I will die for her._ Chloe clenched her jaw and stood tall as she stared down the barrel of the gun pointed at her. _Where did he even get that?!_

"I won't let you hurt her anymore." She said, trying to keep her voice even, but she knew she wasn't fooling him. She was terrified, and they both knew it.

"I would never hurt her." He said angrily.

She scoffed. "Are you serious?! You fucking broke her Jesse! You beat and raped her!"

She didn't even see him move, until she felt the searing pain of the gun as it whipped across her face and knocked her to the ground. He was on her in an instant, straddling her waist and pinning her hands above her head, the gun shoved under her chin before she could even register the pain in her cheek.

"I did nothing like that!" He screamed half and inch from her face and she tried to turn away from him, but couldn't. "I love her!"

"You are a fucking psychopath Jesse! Get off of me!" She screamed struggling to free herself.

He lifted up just high enough to bring his knee down into her stomach. She grunted in pain and started coughing as he settled back over her.

"I don't know if you are aware… but there is loaded gun," he lifted it for her to see before jamming back against her neck. "Pressed into your throat, and I will fucking kill you Chloe. It wouldn't make any difference to me if you were dead."

"Beca would never forgive you!" She cried, hoping to make him get off of her with her words.

He laughed. "Trust me, I would get her through it." He said before standing up and yanking her with him, forcing her hands behind her back, with the gun now pressed into her temple.

"Don't move." He warned as he let her hands go and removed his belt before securing it tightly around her wrists trapping them behind her back before shoving her onto the bed. She landed on her side and tried to move but he stopped her.

"Where is your phone?" He demanded.

She didn't say anything. "Chloe." He sighed. "_Please_ don't make this worse than it has to be?" he asked.

She still didn't speak. "Fine." He snapped and grabbed her, yanking her to her feet then running his hands down her sides, over the pockets of her jeans before stepping right up to her as his hand slid around behind her. He smiled as she tensed.

"Found it." He said as he pulled it from her back pocket then stepped away from her.

He opened it, flipping through it before landing on an unknown number. "This her?" He asked holding the phone so she could see. She looked away.

He sighed lowering the phone. Looking around he spotted the knife on the floor and picked it up, walking towards her. She saw this and moved as quickly as she could to get away from him, but wasn't fast enough and she felt the tip of the blade press into her stomach. "Don't move."

"Jesse, please, just stop this!" She said as he pressed it in a little further until she felt it break skin.

"I'm going to give you one more chance to call her. Get her over here, and soon. Or you will feel pain like you have never felt before, then I will make you watch while I do the same thing to Aubrey, then Beca." He smiled.

She let out a small sob and after a second, nodded. "Okay. Okay, I'll call her, just please, please don't hurt her?"

"I told you I would never do that." He snarled and lifted the phone. "Is this her?"

She nodded. He smiled. "Finally." He said pressing the call button and pressing it to her ear, the blade still sticking in her stomach. "One wrong word, and it goes all the way in." he whispered harshly as it rang. She nodded her understanding and waited for Snow to answer the phone.

Aubrey blinked her eyes open and looked around to see she was in a hospital room. She could hear the steady beep of a heart monitor and looked to the side to see it was attached to her. She began to panic and sat up quickly.

"Woah, slow down there." She looked to the side to see CR sitting in a chair by the bed.

She blinked several times trying to remember what had happened. "Cynthia? What- why am I here? What happened? Where is Chloe?" She asked hurriedly and CR could hear the panic rising with each question

"You went crazy on Donald, and got sedated. He got tased and arrested for property damage and choking you." She said. "Chloe left… she asked me to watch over you. I don't know where she went."

"She left?!" She yelled. Completely ignoring everything else she was told. "You let here leave with that psycho on the loose?!"

"What was I going to do Bree? _Force_ her to stay here?" She asked.

Aubrey scoffed. "I need my phone." She said and CR grabbed it from the table next to the bed and handed it to her. She hit the speed dial and put it to her ear only to pull it away in frustration seconds later and try again. After doing this two more times she threw her phone down in frustration. "Straight to voicemail." She said and threw the blanket that was covering her to the floor and stood up.

"Bree, you have a needle in your arm." CR said standing up as well. She cringed as Aubrey grabbed the flimsy needle and ripped it from her arm.

"Not anymore." She said grabbing her shoes that had been removed and placed in a chair. She put them on quickly and grabbed her phone.

"Where are you going?" CR asked.

"To find Chloe before Jesse does." She said and left the room. CR stood in silence for a moment before walking out as well.

Beca had fallen asleep on the couch only to be woken shortly after. Snow was standing above her.

"You got a call." She said. Beca sat up slowly and took the phone in confusion. "Ill be right back, make it quick." She said and hurried from the room. Beca looked after her curiously, wondering if she was in such a rush because they found Jesse.

"Hello?"

"Beca?" Came a pained voice.

She froze. "Chloe?" She asked hesitantly. "What's wrong?"

She heard a small sob before some shuffling and then silence.

"Hello?" She asked softly.

"Hey Beca." Everything around her seemed to fade slightly. She could feel her heart rate pick up instantly.

"J-jesse?" She asked.

She heard a small chuckle. "Yep! Its me! Im here with Chloe." He said.

"Jesse, please, don't hurt her." She begged standing up.

He scoffed. "Too late for that." He said. "She obviously doesn't pay attention to the movies. You never bring a knife to a gun fight."

He smiled when he heard a gasp from Becas end. "I take it your alone?" He asked.

"What did you do to her?" She demanded.

"Are you alone?" He growled.

"Yes, you sick bastard, I am alone, I swear to god if you hurt her I will-"

She was cut off by laughter. "I already told you. Too late. She is hurt Beca. She is bleeding, she is bruised, she currently has a knife cutting into her stomach, and every minute you waste, it digs in a little deeper." He said and she could hear Chloe cry out in the back ground.

"Stop!" She said. "Please, please just let her go."

"No can do. Not until you are here. Which brings me to why I called. You have exactly one hour to be here at their apartment, or I start carving." He threatened.

"How am I supposed to do that?! I have police watching everything I do!" She hissed.

"Figure it out. One hour. See you soon baby, I have really missed you." He said and his voice sounded sincere, as if they were a happy couple that had been apart. The line went dead and she immediately dropped the phone on the couch and headed for the door. It opened before she got there however and she stopped dead as Snow entered.

"Where you going?" She asked with an eyebrow raised.

Beca smiled softly. "I need to use the bathroom, where is it?" She asked.

Snow looked at her skeptically for a moment before giving her direction to the ladies room.

"Thank you." She said and walked out as Snow walked to the couch and retrieved her phone.

Beca walked quickly but not to quickly through the station, trying not to be seen by anyone who knew why she was there. It was almost comical how easily she made it out and she was soon running as fast as her feet would carry her toward the apartment.

"She's coming." Jesse said excitedly pulling the knife that was now dug an into Chloe's stomach out and wiped it on her shirt before pushing her into the desk chair and pulling her already bound hands behind her back, using one of Aubreys scarfs to bind her to it further.

He smiled when he saw the old Bella's scarf laying over a lamp shade and grabbed it, folding it and forcing it onto her mouth, gagging her and tying it around her head.

"That should keep you quiet." He smirked.

She watched as he walked over to the vanity and fixed his hair before walking into the bathroom and washing his hands, that had Stacie's dried blood mixing with Chloe's fresh blood.

Once his hands were clean he walked back out.

"I'm so excited!" He said happily. "I'm going to make her so happy! We will be happy together. Except, not here. We will go somewhere else, far away." He said almost dreamily as Chloe watched him with tearful eyes.

They suddenly heard the front door slam and her head whipped toward the bedroom door.

"So soon?" he asked and stepped toward the door.

"Chloe?!" Came Aubreys voice and it was close. Chloe's eyes grew and she started struggling. She was directly in line with the door so Aubrey would see her the moment she entered.

Jesse had pulled the gun back out and moved behind the door holding it up.

Chloe started screaming, hoping to warn Aubrey in some way but it was too late and the door flung open.

Aubrey was horrified at what she saw. Chloe bound and gagged to a chair, her face bloody and bruised, her shirt soaked with blood and screaming trying to free herself.

She saw movement out of the corner of her eye and dodged the blow Jesse had aimed for her head.

She flipped around holding her hands up in defense knowing hitting her with the gun was the least of her problems.

"Jesse…" She said pleadingly. "Don't do this."

He laughed pointing the gun at her. "It's already done." He said.

"What do you mean?"

He looked at Chloe. "Ginger over there called Beca for me. She is on her way here."

Aubrey looked at Chloe who's eyes were thick with tears and guilt. She could hardly look at Aubrey.

"You made her do it."

He smiled. "No shit." He said.

"You aren't going to get away with this."

"Why does everyone keep saying that? News flash I AM getting away with it."

She backed up until she was next to Chloe. "Beca is being watched by police she can't be on her way here." She said.

"Oh but she is. I gave her an hour. If she isn't here, you both die." He said simply. "First it was just going to be her." He pointed at Chloe with the gun. "But this is better. I never liked you anyway." He said.

"As a matter of fact. I don't even care. You should have never crossed me, Posen." He said and the next thing they knew, there was a loud bang and Aubrey flew back hitting the ground with a thud.

Her ears were ringing and vision was a little blurry but Chloe quickly cleared it only to see Aubrey laying on the ground motionless with blood spilling out of a hole just below her collar bone. She screamed.

She screamed louder than she had ever screamed before and struggled hard against her bonds.

Jesse just laughed at the sight of Aubrey laying in a pool of her own blood, while Chloe screamed in agony trying desperately to free herself.

"NO!" Came a distraught voice and Jesse turned just in time to see Beca had arrived and was running toward the unmoving girl on the ground.

He reached out, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her back before she could reach them.

"No! no, no, no!" She screamed. Tears spilling out of her eyes as she fought against Jesses tight hold. "How could you?!" She screamed. "I hate you! I hate you! Let go of me!" She cried throwing punches at him.

"Beca stop!" He yelled and in a moment of frustration at her trying so desperately to get away from him, he hit her with the butt of the gun and went limp in his arms. He barely caught her, and lifted her up. Turning the safety on the gun, before tucking it away and then laying her on the bed.

He walked over to Chloe who was still screaming and crying not sure where to look, at Becas body, or Aubreys. He looked down at her.

"Thanks for your help, Chlo. But we better be going. That gunshot probably alerted the police, so, see you around." He said. "Thanks for making all of this possible." He smiled gesturing to the unmoving bodies that lay around her. Then grabbing the gun he pistol whipped her once again, knocking her unconscious. Then turned and picked Beca up off the bed bridal style and walked toward the door.

He could hear sirens approaching and opted to take the back exit.

By the time the police walked into the apartment, guns drawn, Jesse was gone, Beca unconscious in his arms. Chloe was knocked out cold, and the pool of blood that surrounded Aubrey was growing.

Jesse got his wish. He had Beca back. And he was never letting her go.


	23. Don't leave me

**A/N: Apparently I have angered a few of you **** sorry, not sorry! Love you awesome nerds! What is this?! Like 4 updates in like 48 hours?! I must love you. Here you go! Don't hate me **

** "**_**We're losing her!"**_

_** "She's lost to much blood, she isn't going to make it to the hospital."**_

_** "I've lost her pulse."**_

_** "Call it."**_

_** "Time of death 6:38"**_

**ONE WEEK LATER**

"Aubrey was a beautiful person. She accomplished so much in her short life. She was climbing rapidly in her career, and was so loving and devoted to her friends and girlfriends."

The room was dead silent. No sniffles. No sobbing. Very red and swollen eyes, dry of any tears, because not many had any tears left. They hadn't stopped crying since that day. "Aubrey was stubborn; she was passionate, always being the best she could be. She was my little girl, and I know she thought that I saw her as a disappointment." Mr. Posen stopped and squeezed his eyes shut, gripping the sides of the podium until his fingers cramped.

"But it wasn't true. I was..I am so proud of her. She died, protecting what she loved. Just over a week ago, we lost two wonderful girls. One who I promise my daughter, my angel, my baby Bree. We will find Beca. We will being her home, and finish what you started."

Chloe sat in the front row. Her eyes locked on the marble casket that was just behind Mr. Posen. She could see the profile of Aubreys face. Calm, peaceful. Cold, hard and gone from the world.

She had lost everything that day. Jesse had yet to be found, meaning Beca had still yet to be found.

"I love you Bree." He said tearfully. "Now, her best friend and girlfriend, Chloe would like to say a few words."

He stepped down and Chloe stood up. He embraced her tightly as they passed each other, and she was soon standing behind the podium looking out at far too many broken faces. All the Bellas, the trebles, their families, Aubrey's family, Chloe's family, and even Jesses mom sat staring up at her.

She looked out at them. Then slowly turned and looked at the lifeless form of the girl they were burying that day. Her hair lay in perfect curls over her shoulders. Make up done exactly how she would have done it. Her dress a pale rose color. She closed her eyes. She couldn't do this. She couldn't say good bye, she couldn't lose Aubrey. She couldn't lose them both. She walked over to the casket, placing her hands on the edge and looked down at her.

Everyone watched. Chloe hadn't spoken since that day. In all honesty, no one truly expected her to speak today. Fresh tears formed out of nowhere in dozens of pairs of eyes as they watched the girl who never stopped smiling, mourn her dead girlfriend right in front of them.

Chloe's tears fell down her cheeks three at a time, landing on Aubrey, making small spots on her dress.

"You can't leave me Bree." She croaked. Her voice raw from doing nothing but sobbing for a week straight. "You're the strong one. You can't leave me by myself. You said forever remember? You promised me! You promised Beca! We can still find her, she needs us, I need you!" Her voice cut through the silence of the room they were gathered in. Her knees buckled and she fell to the ground. Pounding her fists on the floor.

"Please don't leave me!" She cried. A loud noise made her head shoot up and suddenly everything was different. She wasn't next to Aubrey. She wasn't being stared at by dozens of people, nor was she wearing the black dress she hated.

It was dark, and cold, and smelled faintly of old books, and mothballs. She wasn't Chloe.

She blinked her eyes against the sudden harsh light that surrounded her. Her wrists hurt. She started to become aware of the reality around her. She wasn't Chloe.

She was Beca.

It was the same nightmare she had every time she fell asleep since it all happened a week ago. She had the nightmare in Chloe's POV, she couldn't clearly every face in the crowed. She could see Aubrey, lifeless in the casket. She tried not to sleep, she didn't want to have that nightmare again. It wasn't true, she couldn't be dead. She had to believe that help came and Aubrey was okay, that Chloe was okay.

She didn't want to sleep, but he made her. He wanted her to be well rested, to look her best. He forced her to take the sleeping pills. Not much she could do with her wrists bound tightly together.

She looked up from where she lay on top of the heap of old blankets, the loud noise that woke her from the nightmare was Jesse returning.

She didn't know where she was, but she knew it was a basement of some sort.

He wouldn't talk to her about Chloe or Aubrey. She stopped hearing the sirens two days ago, but they had given her hope that she was still close to home. She was unsure how he kept going out, and still managed to not get caught. She stopped crying two days after he brought her there. He didn't like it when she cried and she had the bruises to prove it.

"Good evening my love." He said happily as he approached her.

She tried to sit up, but she couldn't. Her wrists were tied together and to some sort of old radiator on the wall. She hadn't been able to move positions since the previous day, she started screaming when he opened the door, hoping someone would hear her and for it, he closed the door, and yanked her down to lay on her back, while he straddled her hips and punched her in the stomach and ribs until she begged him to stop. She hadn't uttered a word since.

She struggled to sit up and he saw this, his face softening and dropped down beside her. "Here let me help you." He said and gently lifted her to the most comfortable sitting position he could.

"I said good evening." He repeated, his tone sharp.

She didn't meet his eyes, instead looked down and to the side. "Hi." She mumbled.

He smiled and cupped her chin, tilting her face up to place a kiss on her lips. She didn't fight him, but she didn't return the kiss either.

"Beca, you are really going to have to start cooperating with me sooner or later. We need to get back to the way we were."

She inhaled deeply before lifting her eyes to look at him. "How do you mean?" She asked. "The way we were the day you killed my baby? Or that day 3 years ago, when you promised me you would always take care of me, that you would never hurt me."

He stared at her thoughtfully. She knew she shouldn't have said that, but she was losing hope that she was going to be found. Besides, if Aubrey and Chloe were dead, she didn't want to be alive. This could only speed up the process. She hoped he would just kill her quickly.

"It wasn't a baby Beca. It didn't even have a heart beat." He said.

She couldn't even act shocked. "It was still my baby, it would have had a heartbeat. It was yours, and you killed it." She spat. "Why are you keeping me here? Is there a reason? Or can you just put me out of my misery?" she asked. She was done being scared of him. She was done with everything, he could do what he wanted to her, but if she was going to die, she wanted him to know how much she hated him.

He glared at her.

"Is that why you are so angry?" He asked. "Because of the 'baby'?" he asked sarcastically, using air quotes around the word baby.

"You are a monster." She said. "And I hate you."

She gasped as his hand came down across her face. "No." He growled standing up. "No you don't."

"You love me, you have always loved me, I take care of you."

"You're fucking crazy!"

"Is that what you want Beca? Is that what this is?" He asked rushing back to her and she flinched away from him.

"You want a baby? You want a family? Because you never had one growing up? Do you want a family with me?" he asked hopefully taking her face in his hands.

She tried to pull away but his lips were on hers instantly and he held her in place.

"No, No Jesse that is not what I want!" She turned her head to the side.

He stopped. "You just said you did, so I will give you that, if it will make you happy, I will give you what you want."

She watched as he pulled a small knife out of his pocket and opened it then knelt beside her. She watched with wide eyes as he lifted it and thought that he finally decided to do it. She squeezed her eyes shut only to feel a tug on her wrists before they fell free. He had cut the rope that bound her.

Before she got the chance to even move he had pulled her hands to him and began massaging the pain out of her wrists. They were red and slightly bruised, and she hated to admit that him rubbing the circulation back into them felt nice.

She watched him as he handled her wrists so gently. She couldn't help but wonder how he could go from being a complete psychopath to be this caring and gentle, when not even five minutes ago he had hit across the face without so much as a second thought.

"I love you Beca, I don't want to hurt you." He said softly.

"Then don't." She whispered in a small voice. He looked up at her.

He looked troubled, almost as if he were struggling with something as he locked his brown eyes wth her blue ones. "Then, don't ever leave me." He said.

Her face fell. "Please, Jesse-" His grip suddenly tightened on her wrists.

She gasped as he pressed on the bruised. "Jesse, stop." She said and she could see his face go from the soft conflicted expression to hard and angry.

"You said you don't want to hurt me." She tried to reason with him.

"I lied." He growled and stood up, pulling her with him. Her legs were weak and wobbly and she almost fell but he caught her and began walking with her toward the door. Her heart leapt.

"Wh-where are we going?" She asked as they neared the door.

He smiled reaching for the handle. "I got us a car, so we can leave here. I thought we would head to LA, like you always wanted. Then we can start our family." He said and opened the door helping her up the stairs. Just like he said, there was a small blue car park right at the edge of the steps. It was night, so there was no one out. As he led her around the car, to place her in the passenger seat, she realized where they were and her heart sank. They were still on campus. This whole time, she was right there. The basement they were in was a too a building she knew very well, though was unaware it even had a basement.

They were standing outside WBUJ radio station. She looked around frabtically, hoping to see somebody, but there was no one around.

"Don't even think about it, Becs. No one is around, its after midnight." He said opening the car door and gently pushing her inside. One she was in, he buckled her and walked around to his side. She watched him and once he was in the car she looked away. That's when she saw it. On the beige colored dashboard was smears of blood.

"J-jesse?" She asked sitting up as straight as she could and eyes the blood as he started the car and pulled around to the front of the station.

"Yes?"

"Why is there blood on the dash?" she asked.

He chuckled as he pulled out of the parking lot and drove away from campus.

"What? You think some girl willingly gave me her car?" he laughed.

She looked at him wide eyed. "Oh calm down." He sighed. "She isn't the first person I have killed this week and if anyone else gets in my way, she won't be the last." He said dangerously.

She needed to get out of there. She would jump from the car if she had too, but she couldn't leave Georgia with him. _Not the first person he's killed? Does that mean…..Aubrey?_

**A/N: **** There you go **** As you can see this story is coming to an end soon… unless I get more ideas…. Then it will continue on! Im sure a lot of you kind of hate me right now… but PLEASE. Have a little faith? Thank you awesome people, you make me so happy **


	24. Regret

**A/N: *In the softest most innocent tone I can muster* Hi guys **** I made a few of you cry last chapter… Guess im doing my job right! REAL FAST. I have no idea if the stretch of road they are on had wooded areas. This is a story and it may seem unrealistic, but that's what makes it a fiction. This is just a small dramatic filler chapter. I know I haven't updated in a few days, I apologize. So here you go! **

The sun was rising just as the little blue car drove toward the Border from Georgia to Alabama.

Beca had remained silent. Most of the time letting her head lean against the window with her eyes closed pretending to be asleep, when in reality; she was planning how she was going to escape.

"I don't know about you, but I could use some coffee." Jesse yawned at around Seven am and pulled of the road to a small convenient store that provided coffee, gas and showers to truck drivers on cross country trips. It was small and secluded, but she thought this might be her only chance.

"Yeah, coffee sounds good." She said.

He smiled as he parked the car in front of the store. There was only one other car there that Beca figured belonged to the person working in the shop. That's when spotted a payphone.

"I'll go get us some. You stay here." He said and leaned over to give her a kiss. Once he pulled back and got out, Beca slowly unbuckled her seat belt and as soon as the door to the store closed she opened the door and ran as fast as she could to the phone.

She had no money, so she couldn't call Chloe but it didn't matter. Emergency calls were free and she dialed 911.

"Fulton county police department, what is your emergency?"

"My name is Beca Mitchell, I was kidnapped a week ago by Jesse Swanson, and I don't have a lot of time. He is taking me to LA, and we are at a store off of the highway called 'One stop shop', please you have to help me."

"Okay, Miss Mitchell, I have your information and police in the area are in route to you, I see you are calling from a pay phone is that correct?"

"Yes, Please, please hurry, he will be coming back soon." She pleaded watching the door to the shop with wide scared eyes.

"Help is on the way Ma'am,"

"We are in a small blue dodge neon, he killed the owner," She cried.

She knew she shouldn't be wasting time, she needed to get back to the car before he came out. "I have to go." She said.

"Help will be there soon." Was the last thing she heard before she dropped the phone and ran back to the car. She was nearly there when she saw it. And old piece of scrap metal, with a sharp tip laying off to the side of the door. She thought for a moment, then ran and grabbed it before getting back into the car and closing the door. She put the metal down beside her and buckled her seat belt into place just as Jesse emerged holding two cups of coffee and a shopping sack.

She didn't speak as he got in and passed her a cup. Then placed the bag down by her feet. She looked to see a new bundle of rope sticking out of it. Her stomach dropped.

"Alright. Lets get out of this horrid state!" He said and pulled out of the parking lot, stepping on the gas. The change in speed made Becas coffee splash and some spilled out over her hand the scalding liquid burning the tender skin of her hand and wrist and she gasped dropping it down on the floor where is spilled everywhere.

"What the fuck Beca?!" Jesse yelled angrily at seeing the fresh coffee all over her and floor of the car.

She cradled her burnt hand and looked at him cautiously. "I'm sorry." She said. "I didn't mean to, it spilt and burnt me."

"I just fucking bought that, and now look! Its wasted." He yelled making her flinch and press herself closer to the door.

"Jesus, can you do anything right?" He growled as he pushed on the gas harder and the speed jumped again. _Why was he so angry about spilt coffee?_

"Jesse, please slow down." She said as she watched the tree's fly past her at an alarming rate.

He glanced over at her, seeing her hand gripping the door handle tightly and looking out the windshield in fear.

"Fine." He sighed almost as if she had just ruined some sort of game that he was playing and the car slowed down to an acceptable speed.

"Thank you." She letting out a sigh of relief.

He smiled lightly. _Another mood swing?_

He reached over, laying his hand on her thigh. She stilled, he hadn't touched her sexually since he took her. Other than kissing, he hasn't tried anything, and while she wasn't complaining, she wasn't exactly looking forward to when he did, because she knew she wasn't going to be able to stop him.

"I have really missed you, Beca." He said looking over at her and smiling. She offered a small fake smile and a barely noticeable nod. He gave her thigh a light squeeze before reaching over and grabbing her hand, intertwining their fingers and turning back to the road.

She relaxed slightly and looked in the side mirror on the passenger door. Nothing behind them but trees and an empty highway. The dispatch lady said they were in route to her. She closed her eyes and tried to act as calm as could but her nerves were going crazy.

Jesse seemed to notice and looked at her again. He didn't say anything, he seemed to be studying her. She kept her eyes forward but could see him staring through her peripherals. She wished he would keep his eyes on the road, though she knew that him not paying attention to the road was the least of her problems.

He stepped on the gas a little and that's when she could faintly hear the heavenly sound of sirens approaching. Her breath caught and her eyes darted to the mirror again. Still nothing behind them that she could see. Jesse caught her reaction.

Suddenly the wheel was jerked to the left and an involuntary shriek escaped her lips as he drove full speed into the trees.

"What did you do Beca?!" He demanded letting her hand go to take more control over the car that he was now driving through a wooded piece of land. She held on tightly and tried not to freak out at every tree he almost hit.

"Jesse! Stop!" She cried.

The car came to a sudden halt and she flew forward, her seatbelt barely catching her, the rough fabric cutting into her neck painfully. She bounced back hitting the seat and when she looked to the side she saw Jesse glaring at her.

"Did you call the police? Where those sirens for us?" He demanded.

She shook her head. "No, no I don't know where they are going." She lied.

He looked at her for a moment before deciding she was lying. "Give me the phone you used, I now you have one." She shook her head, tears forming in her eyes.

"I don't, Jesse. I don't have a phone, I haven't had one for a while… I swear." She pleaded as he removed his seat belt and opened his door. He was halfway around the car when she remembered the piece of scrap metal that she found. She reached for it and quickly put it on the other side as he wrenched open her door.

"Get out." He ordered.

She unbuckled herself, only becoming aware of the cut on her throat when the seat belt hit it again, and she winced in pain. She slowly stepped out, keeping her weapon held slightly behind her.

She had just stepped out when he suddenly grabbed her slamming her roughly against the back door, his hand on her throat, not paying any mind to the fact that he was causing her newest cut to bleed out and over his hand

"Don't play games with me Beca." He growled. "You have no idea the pain I am capable of inflicting on this body." He said close to her ear, his breath hot and nauseating against her neck as he slid his hand down her side. She froze.

"Get off of me!" She yelled and pushed him back as hard as she could, successfully push him away a couple of feet and she held the metal up, in front of her.

"Stay back." She warned and began walking backwards toward the front of the car.

He smiled evilly at her. "You really are stupid, Beca Mitchell. You would have thought to use that on me when I was driving."

She had made it around and was almost to the driver's side. A little concerned that he hadn't tried to stop her, but she was close to the driver's door.

"This is over, Jesse." She said, and the sirens were still ringing in the distance, but they seemed to be fading. They must have already passed. Her heart sank a little.

"Don't get into that Car. You will regret it." He said. She opened the drivers door.

"BECA!" He roared stepping forward. She took the small chance and flung the metal toward him with as much force as she could and it hit him in the shoulder. He gasped and is stuck into his arm and she didn't waste any time getting behind the wheel and staring the car as he tried to get in. She hit the gas and the car lurched forward causing him to hit the ground as she turned the wheel and floored it back toward the highway. She distantly heard a scream of her name and her tears were blurring her vision as she drove away, leaving him with a piece of metal sticking out of his arm. She won. It was almost too easy.

That thought came to soon and she had only made it about fifty yards when she heard a pop then the car jolted and she lost control. She screamed as she tried to correct it, but she was going too fast and watched in horror as the car collided with the trunk of a large tree. The front end wrapping around it. The crunch was the last thing she heard as the airbag deployed and the force of impact slammed her back into the seat with enough force to block her vision and the last thing she saw was a large amount of blood on the airbag in front of her before she fell into it and everything went black.

Jesse approached the car from behind. One hand on his bleeding shoulder as he stared at the wrecked car. Eyes locked on the car and his free hand wrapped tightly around the gun that he used to shoot out the tire he stopped outside the driver's door and looked into through the shattered window.

He sighed in annoyance at seeing the once again motionless and broken body in the front seat with blood coming from her nose and forehead.

"Told you that you would regret it." He growled putting the gun in his belt and opening the door to pull her out.

"Just a minor lapse in intelligence." He said almost softly as he lifted her into his arms. "We'll teach you." He said leaning down to place a kiss on her forehead.

"Small setback on the way to our new life." He said and began walking back toward the highway.

**A/N: I do not know if the 'One stop shop' is a real thing, I made it up for that scene. Hope you enjoyed, more to come hopefully soon! Please review! (For the record I am not proud of this chapter at all, and I plan to make up for it in later chapters.) YES. You will find out about Chloe and Aubrey NEXT chapter. I have tortured you enough. Thank you awesome people.**


	25. Sick

'_**It's been almost two weeks since tragedy struck the Barden University campus. One student dead. Two in the hospital, critically injured. Stacie Conrad, 21. And Aubrey Posen 25 were violently attacked by a fellow student who had previously been arrested for assault on his girlfriend, Beca Mitchell also 21.**_

_** The body of 19 year old student Sarah G. Scout was found dead in the trunk of her car, found crashed and abandoned almost 200 miles away. Blood found in the car belonging to Beca Mitchell, whom Swanson kidnapped after holding Chloe Beale against her will, stabbing and beating her until she lured Beca to him. He then shot Aubrey Posen as she tried to help her friends before fleeing with Mitchell.**_

_** Jesse Swanson had been bailed out of jail just hours before beginning this horrifying crime spree. Fulton County received a call just days ago from Beca Mitchell who had escaped just long enough from her captor to make an emergency call. Stating she didn't have much time, that he was coming back and that he was taking her to Los Angeles California. Their whereabouts at this time are unknown, and their means of transportation are also unknown.**_

_** If you see either of these two, Jesse Swanson, or Beca Mitchell, you are urged to contact emergency services immediately, but do not approach. Jesse is armed and dangerous. More information as it comes in. This BCA news, thank you.'**_

__The Pictures of Jesse and Beca disappeared as the screen went blank and a pair of shiny ice blue eyes stayed locked on it as the silence was replaced by the steady beeping of the machine currently attached to the unmoving blonde to her right. She looked over slowly. The bruising on her face almost nonexistent. Her red curls pulled back into a messy bun and her eyes tired with dark circles from lack of sleep.

She reached over and ran her fingers through the blonde locks that fell over Aubreys shoulders.

Her face peaceful and clear of blemishes. The only mark on her was that of the bullet hole below her collar bone that was covered with a bandage.

"Chloe?"

The redhead looked up from her place next to Aubrey to see CR and Donald standing in the doorway of her hospital room.

She sat back and motioned for them to come in.

"How is she?" Donald asked hesitantly as he set a bouquet of daisies on her bedside table.

"Better."

He looked from the blonde to Chloe regretfully. This was the second time Chloe had seen him since the day it all happened. The first time he didn't stick around too long, because it was soon after Aubrey had been brought in, and Chloe wasn't in the best mind space.

"Chloe, listen, I'm so sorry for what I did, I would have never done anything to-"

Chloe held up a hand. "It's alright Donald. You were both in the wrong that day, you shouldn't have said what you did, she shouldn't have hit you and you shouldn't have retaliated. It's over now, you were both upset." She said.

Donald looked down at Aubrey again. "I didn't mean what I said. About this being Becas fault." He said and Chloe felt the pang of anger that she felt the day he first said it hit her. But he was apologizing. She needed to stay calm.

She just nodded. "I know, Donald." She said.

He nodded and looked around nervously. CR gave him a sympathetic look before handing Chloe the cup of coffee she was holding. She took it gratefully and sipped the warm liquid.

"How's Stacie?" She asked.

Donald looked up, a smile lighting up his face. "She is doing well. She is stable." He said.

Chloe smiled lightly. "That's great. Has she woken up yet?"

He shook his head. "No, not yet, but her fingers were twitching this morning, so they are keeping a close eye on her right now." He said hopefully.

"That's great news!" Chloe said. CR smiled down at Aubrey.

"We uh, we heard about Beca on the news. Have you heard anything more? Have they any idea where she might be?"

"Just that Jesse killed the driver of the car he stole, and Becas blood was found inside the car, but they are nowhere to be found. He is taking her to LA." She said looking down. "They could be anywhere in the country now. He could be doing god knows what to her."

CR reached over. "He may be crazy Chlo, but he won't kill her." She said.

She knew the younger Bella's was only trying to help, but it wasn't working. "No, but I'm sure she is wishing for death." She said looking down and taking Aubrey's hand in her own, gently stroking her fingers.

CR looked at the pair sadly. "She is strong, Chloe. You know that. She is going to be okay."

Chloe looked up, tears clouding her vision and nodded. "I know she is. But, what if he really hurts her? What if he goes too far and-"

"Miss Beale?" She stopped and looked up to see Detective Kendrick, Snow and Aubreys nurse standing in the doorway.

She hastily wiped her tears, receiving sympathetic looks from the detectives. "I just need to check your stitches." The nurse said walking over.

Chloe nodded and reluctantly let go of Aubrey's hand. She moved over to the second hospital bed where she had been sleeping. The hospital didn't have the heart to make Chloe leave. The nurse looked at Donald and CR.

"They are alright." Chloe said as she laid back and lifted her shirt. The Detectives respectfully looked away. CR had already seen Chloe's stiches and Donald looked down.

Chloe watched as the nurse cleaned and checked the 11 stiches that were placed just to the left below her belly button where Jesse had slowly dug the kitchen knife into her. It wasn't deep enough to cause serious damage, but it did require stitches. After she was done the nurse covered it with a bandage and stood up. "Just a few more days and they should be ready to come out." She smiled and made her way over to Aubrey checking her vitals as the detectives walked to Chloe. She pulled her shirt back down and glared at them.

"Miss Beale," Kendrick nodded.

"Unless you have found my girlfriend, alive, I have nothing to say to you." She said.

It had been like this since they day Jesse took Beca. Chloe was pissed. How the hell could two detectives let Beca not only get out of protective custody, but also the police station, and then get taken by the guy they were protecting her from?

"I'm sorry, we haven't found her yet, but we-"Chloe held her hand up to silence Snow.

She stopped. "I said unless you have found Beca, the girl you failed, I have nothing to say to you." She said and walked passed them back to her spot next to Aubrey. Kendrick looked at Snow. They understood Chloe's anger. They were angry with themselves and were lucky they hadn't been fired. They were allowed to finish out this case, and then they were being suspended without pay.

They walked out and CR shook her head. "Useless." She muttered and looked at Chloe. "Have you eaten?"

Chloe shook her head. "Alright, I'm going to go get you some lunch, I'll be back." She said.

Chloe smiled softly at her. "Thanks."

In all honesty she had no appetite. But she was going to be no help to Beca or Aubrey if she was sick too.

She sat back, closing her eyes as Donald followed CR out. Her mind always wandered to Beca. Wondering if she was okay. If she was badly hurt, or if he was being good to her. If she was eating, or if he was starving her. Where she was sleeping at night, and if she was warm enough.

It wasn't long before she leaned forward, resting her head on the bed, and griping Aubreys hand as she fell into an uneasy sleep.

Jesse's face was that of disgust as he reluctantly held the brown curls that were Becas hair back, as she threw up the contents of her stomach into the toilet, again.

When she was done she fell back and grabbed the towel, wiping her mouth, as hot tears fell down her cheeks. Jesse let her hair go and stood up to get her tooth brush. After putting a large amount of mint paste on it he handed it to her before leaving the small bathroom.

She took it and began brushing away the horrid taste in her mouth.

She couldn't remember much from the day she tried to get away. She had bits and pieces that would flash through her mind. Jesse carrying her, getting into a truck and hearing muffled voices. Then driving. Lots of driving as she slipped in and out of consciousness still held tightly in Jesses arms. Then she was being laid in a bed, a spring bed that was hard and noisy, before a blanket was thrown over her.

She didn't know where they were. She just knew she was in a camping trailer, the kind you hook to the back of a truck. The windows had been blocked out with cardboard and duct tape. The door had multiple locks on it, and of she even tried to go near it, she was locked in the small room that was only big enough for the bed.

She stopped asking where they were, she stopped begging him to let her go. The night before was the first time since it all happened that instead of crawling into bed and lying beside her, he laid her on her back and forced her legs apart. He said he loved her and was going to show her how much by making love to her and starting their family. She only tried to push him away once, before his whole personality changed and the gentle love making turned into pain as he forced himself inside her, clamping his hand over her mouth to muffle her pained screams.

It was earlier that morning, the morning after that she threw up. She was lying in bed, having pushed the blanket away and curling into her side when her stomach lurched and she rushed to the bathroom. Jesse was there quickly pulling her hair back, whispering sweet nothings while she emptied her stomach. When she was done he handed her the toothbrush and when she was done she slowly walked out into the small kitchen where Jesse was cooking breakfast. A happy smile on his face.

The smell made her want to puke again. When she passed him he placed his hand on her stomach and pulled her around so his front was pressed against her back. She stopped trying to fight him, she stopped tensing. She just let him do it. He rested his chin on her shoulder and sighed happily. Not even asking if she was alright or if she still felt sick. When he started rubbing her belly with his hand, she pulled away slightly. He didn't want him touching her there. Really anywhere, but especially there. He looked at her confused for a moment before speaking.

"Your belly is bigger. You are getting kind of fat." He said. Then reached over turning off the stove where he had been cooking bacon and eggs.

She glared at him. "I'm not getting fat Jesse." She said and went to walk passed him but he stopped her.

"I didn't mean to be rude, baby." He said and pulled her into a hug before kissing her and letting her go.

That was a few hours ago. Now, here she stood again, brushing her teeth after having thrown up the apple Jesse had given her for breakfast. Since she was gaining weight, she wasn't allowed to have what he made. Only fruit, to keep her small.

She looked in the mirror at the bruises on her face, the purple bite marks on her neck and collar bone. The sight making her grimace.

She looked down and realized she had placed her hand over her stomach. She couldn't remember doing it, but suddenly she felt very protective of it. Jesse was right; it was a little bigger, slightly protruding.

Her head shot up. _No, it's not possible, they only had sex once since the miscarriage and it was last night. No way was she already pregnant and showing. Besides, Jesse had hit her in the stomach pretty badly that day she started screaming for help. Maybe it's just swelling?_

With a final look in the mirror she walked back out into the kitchen. Jesse looked up from where he sat reading a newspaper.

"Why are you sick?" He asked.

She shook her head. "I don't know, Jesse, why is anybody sick?" She asked exasperatedly. He stared her down.

"Are you being smart with me?" He asked narrowing his eyes. She shook her head again.

"No." She said quickly. "No, I'm sorry, I just… I don't feel well, can I please go lay down?" she asked.

His face softened. "Yes, take your clothes off though, if you get a fever it will help, and I'll bring you some cold water." He said standing up.

There it was again. Another mood swing. One minute he's angry, and the next he is trying to take care of her. It was hard to keep up.

She nodded and he kissed her forehead as they passed each other and she walked into the room, doing as she was told and stripping down to her underwear.

She didn't want to use the blanket, it smelled like him. The way he smelled the night before when he tried to 'start their family'. But, she didn't want to be so exposed, and with her belly looking like it did, she didn't want him wondering. She slowly covered herself and lay on her side.

Jesse walked in soon after and handed her a glass of water and two tablets. She sat up and took the glass.

"Take the pills." He said.

She shook her head. "I don't need them." She said softly, hoping to not anger him.

She didn't want to take anything, just in case.

"They'll help you sleep, take them."

She shook her head again. "No, please Jess? I don't want to sleep; I just want to lay here for a while." She almost pleaded.

She saw his eyes flash dangerously and she knew either way she would be taking the pills, though before she could grab them, he had fisted a hand in her hair yanking her head back and when she gasped, he tossed them down her throat. She started choking and he let her go, pushing the glass that was in her hand up toward her mouth. She took a few large gulps as fresh tears stung her eyes. She tried to catch her breath, still coughing slightly as he took the glass and gently pushed her down by the shoulder. Then leaned over her and placed a kiss in her lips.

She was already feeling drowsy, her eyes felt heavy. She was just about to pass out when she felt the blanket move and her eyes opened a sliver to see Jesse move the blanket, and place his hand softly on her now exposed belly, gently caressing it.

She wanted to push him away, to tell him to get his hand off of her but she couldn't, her body was once again shutting down. The last thing she saw was Jesse smile softly before leaning down and placing a kiss to her growing belly before darkness took her.

"Chloe?" A soft voice woke Chloe from her light sleep. She lifted her head when she felt fingers in her hair and locked her blue eyes with sleepy green ones.

"Hey, Bree, how are you feeling today?" she yawned stretching out her arms. Aubrey smiled at her.

"Better than yesterday. Even better tomorrow." She said. "How are you baby? Why aren't you sleeping in the bed?" She asked nodding toward the other hospital bed.

"I just wanted to be close to you." She said. Aubrey smiled and reached out to grasp Chloe's chin and brought her in for a kiss.

"I love you, Chlo." She said gently.

"I love you too Bree." She said and kissed her again. "You should be getting out of here soon."

Aubrey smiled. "I can't wait to get out of this damn bed. I will miss the morphine and the forced sleep, but I don't care, I just want to be out, with you, and looking for Beca." She said, her voice almost cracking at the end.

"We'll find her, Baby. The news this morning said that the blood found in that car," She said and Aubrey nodded eagerly.

"It was confirmed as Becas." Aubrey closed her eyes.

"She is alive Bree. Jesse wouldn't kill her."

Aubrey nodded again. "I want her back." She said. Chloe hated seeing her girlfriend like this. Stuck in a hospital bed feeling so helpless.

"We will get her back, Bree."

There was a knock on the door and it opened to reveal Detective snow and a doctor. Chloe sighed.

"Yes?" She asked. Aubrey didn't even scold Chloe for her harsh treatment to the detectives, she agreed with her.

"We have some news." Snow said and the doctor walked in with him.

"You're not my doctor." Aubrey said hesitantly. He shook his head.

"No, I was Becas doctor the day she was brought in by the ambulance."

They both looked at each other confused. "Okay?" Chloe asked.

Snow handed her a file folder. "The tests run on the blood found in the car, was Becas."

"Yeah, we know it was on the news." Chloe said opening the file.

Snow looked down. "The blood test came back with other results." She said.

Aubrey looked at her, her eyes growing slightly as she looked at the file Chloe was holding. Chloe herself had gone completely still.

"Oh my god." She said. Aubrey grabbed the file and Chloe looked up.

"She's 7 weeks pregnant."

**A/N: You people think I would ACTUALLY kill one of our girls?! I am an angry person but I'm not evil! Here is a semi longer chapter! Hope you liked it! I did a little research, the pregnancy results will be explained I promise! What did you guys think?! Please review! And thanks for reading! Going to the Skillet concert tonight, so I thought I would update before then!**


	26. Find Beca

**A/N: First things first! There was something's pointed out to me about Becas pregnancy last chapter. I was told that a woman & weeks along would not be showing. This could be true for some people, but I did do research before writing and it is very possible, it really depends on the woman and her body, when she will begin to show. One woman found out she was pregnant with twins, miscarried ONE of them the next day and by the time she was 8 weeks pregnant she looked like she was 6 months pregnant. And also, Beca is tiny. No she is not carrying around a basket ball, she is only slightly protruding from a flat belly, what I put last chapter was her and Jesse touching her stomach and feeling that it was a little bigger. I just wanted to clear that up! And also will be explained in the chapter for those that don't read the authors note! Lol thank all you AWESOME people you really are the best! Here you go!**

** "**I don't understand how this happened." Aubrey said her eyes wide and locked on the doctor while Chloe still remained frozen next to her.

"When Beca was brought in that day, she was in hysterics, she wouldn't allow anyone to touch her and it got to the point where we almost had to sedate her. It was then she told us that she was pregnant, that she had just found out." He said. Chloe's eyes slowly lifted and settled on the doctor.

"We did an ultra sound and found that she was three weeks along and had miscarried. When we got the results from the blood test that was found in the car, and it ran positive for pregnancy I checked her file and the ultra sound it seems we miss read it. She was carrying twins and she only miscarried one of them. She is still pregnant." He said.

"But, she had so much trauma to her stomach and the meds she took, she got drunk once!" Aubrey said, almost yelling the last part as she realized Beca consumed alcohol while being pregnant.

"The baby must be very determined to be born." The doctor chuckled lightly.

Chloe glared at him. "You think this is funny?!" She exclaimed. "You realize she was kidnapped by a fucking psycho that killed the other baby and is holding her captive, taking her across the country and god knows what else he is doing, He stabbed me, shot her, and you are making jokes?!" Chloe was on her feet now.

Aubrey reached up taking her hand gently only to have it ripped away from her.

She turned a pair of shocked, slightly hurt eyes onto the redhead, but Chloe didn't see because she was storming out of the room.

"Chloe?" Aubrey called but it was too late and she had already left the room.

She looked down with tear filled eyes. "Are you alright miss Posen?" The doctor asked placing his hand on her shoulder. She pulled away as she buried her face in her hand and a sob escaped her lips.

"I'm sorry to seem insensitive, I didn't mean to upset-"

Aubrey held up her hand. "J-just go. Go make sure she doesn't leave the hospital, please?" she said and the doctor all but ran from the room to get Chloe. Detective Snow slowly sat down on the bed handing Aubrey a tissue.

"You have to find her." She said taking the tissue. "You have to bring her home."

Detective snow nodded, a frown on her face. "I won't let her down again." She said. "We will find her, and make sure she returns home safely. Her and the baby." Snow said in a stern voice.

Aubrey couldn't help the new flood of tears that fell. Beca didn't even know, she would be devastated if she found out, or if Jesse found out, and tried to- She couldn't finish the thought. Beca was going to be okay. She had to be. They both had to be.

"Beca."

Beca didn't open her eyes, she didn't want to wake up only to find out her nightmare was real and she was still locked up in that old trailer with Jesse.

"Beca wake up." She felt a hand on her hip and she opened her eyes slowly shifting away from the unwelcomed touch. Slowly sitting up, pulling the blanket to cover her half naked body and rubbing the sleep from her eyes to see Jesse sitting on the edge of the bed with a brown paper bag in his hands.

"Did you sleep well?"

She nodded half heartedly.

"Speak, Beca. Did you sleep well?" He demanded.

She looked up at his tone. "Yes." She said softly. His face softened and he opened the bag.

"Good." He said and began digging through it until he pulled out a box and handed it to her. She slowly took it and her eyes widened.

"A pregnancy test?"

He nodded. "You were sick this morning, and your stomach is bigger, I could feel it. I think you think you are too, so why don't you go take the test, then we will talk." He said and stood up grabbing one of his t shirts and tossing it to her. She slipped it on before hesitantly making her way out of the bed and then the room. Jesse sat at the table, digging through the bag as she passed. She was almost passed him when she felt his hand on her stomach stopping her and she tensed, wanting to push his hand off of her but knew it would only make him mad. He rubbed his thumb back and forth until she looked at him.

"I love you." He said softly smiling at her.

She gulped. "Love you too." She smiled lightly and lifted the test. "I'm gonna go do this." She said and he nodded pulling his hand back.

She let out a small sigh and walked into the small bathroom. She had gotten away with only saying 'love you' instead of _'I_ love you' she didn't mean it either way, but say _I_ made it seem even worse.

She read the instructions, and followed them. She waited the two minutes, calling to Jesse that she was almost done when his inpatients got the best of him. She watched as the small pink plus sign appeared and she closed her eyes tightly, stopping the tears. She was pregnant. She was pregnant, being held against her will by a complete psychopath, who was also the father. She took a few deep breaths calming herself before dropping it in the trash._ What if he tries to kill it again? _ She froze. The whole reason for the first attack was because she was pregnant. She wouldn't let him kill another baby. She looked around before her eyes settled on Jesse razor on the sink. She grabbed it, and quickly and carefully broke the top, release the blades, and grabbed one, then put it back on the sink and with another deep breath she walked out. Jesse sat at the table his fists locked together in front of him, staring at them. She stayed standing by the door to the bathroom, the blade hidden between her fingers.

He looked up slowly. "Well?"

She teetered a little bit. "I-I'm pregnant." She said softly, locking her eyes with his, pleading for him to just accept it.

He let out a long breath. "Well. I said I would give you a family." He said and smiled.

She let out a sigh of relief. "Come here, sit with me." He said and opened his arms. She hesitated for a second before walking over. The only place to sit was directly on his lap.

"Come on, I don't bite." He joked. She had to stop herself from rolling her eyes. She slowly sat down and he put his arm around her waist forcing her to wrap her arm around the back of his neck. The same hand that held the razor resting next to his throat. _Just do it._

The thought of slicing the razor across his throat was quickly shot down as he grabbed the bag again and pulled out some pills, a bottle of vodka and another pregnancy test.

Her eyes grew. "Unless you don't want it. I mean, we have a lot of traveling to do, and you could take these morning after pills, with the vodka and then-" She pulled away from him, standing up and placing a protective hand over her belly.

"NO." she said. "No, you will not, I- I will not let you kill my baby, again." She hissed backing up.

He slowly stood. "I'm giving you the option Beca."

"It isn't even an option Jesse! You will not hurt my baby, ever. Which means, you cannot hit me in the stomach anymore, no matter how angry you get. Control your fucking temper." She warned. His eyes hardened and his hand whipped across her face so fast she almost didn't realize he hit her.

"You do not tell me what I will and will not do! That baby is mine too, and I will do whatever I damn well please! If I change my mind you will do nothing to stop me from getting rid of-"

It was her turn to strike back. She knew it was stupid before she even did it, but she wasn't going to let him hurt her or the baby. He was cut off as she punched him as hard as she could, knocking him backwards and he hit the table.

He recovered quickly and lunged for her, but she moved and ran to the room, she intended to lock herself in but he beat her too it and smashed against the door, before tackling her on the bed.

"Stop! No, please Jesse! Stop!" She screamed as he pinned her hands down beside her head and straddled her hips, keeping her down.

"Don't _ever_ hit me again Beca, or I will break every single one of those pretty little fingers." He growled.

"Jesse, get off of me, please!" She cried as she felt his body crushing hers. "You're hurting us, please, I'm sorry!"

She was cut off by a loud pounding on the trailer door.

"What's going on in there?!" Came a males voice and it sounded angry. Jesse looked Beca.

"Keep your fucking mouth shut." He warned pressing into her more.

She nodded quickly and he got off of her standing up. She moved back against the old wood headboard and brought her knees up to her chest as she heard the trailer door open.

**MEANWHILE**

'_**New this hour on the case of the missing Barden university senior, Beca Mitchell. It has just been released, that the blood found in the abandoned car that she was traveling in, came back positive. Beca Mitchell is pregnant, and its likely she does not know. Her captor, Jesse Swanson, is believed to be the father. Again if you see either Beca Mitchell, or Jesse Swanson you are urged to not approach them, but to call local authorities. Or, 1-888-FIND-BECA Its vital, now more than ever that Beca is found and brought home safely so she can be properly treated and cared for. Thank you, this is BCA news.'**_

"Doesn't that look like that young man that bought the camper trailer from us?" Came the voice of an elderly woman as she sat in a small coffee shop with her husband watching the television they had mounted on the wall.

"Yeah, yeah it does." The man said studying the photos on the screen of Beca and Jesse.

"Did he have a girl with him?" She asked sounding concerned.

He shook his head. "Not that I saw." He said.

"That is him though, right?" She asked reaching over and placing her hand on his forearm.

He nodded slowly looking at the photo. "Yep. That's him." He said. She let out a small gasp before turning toward the counter.

"Young lady?" she called and the teenage girl working behind the counter turned around.

"Yes? Can I get you anything else?" She asked kindly.

The woman nodded. "Yes, a phone, please and make it quick!" She said looking back at the screen at small brunette with the dark blue eyes and million dollar smile. She took the offered phone and quickly dialed the number on the screen.

**A/N: PROGRESS! Okay, I hope the pregnancy thing was cleared up, it possible lol! And no she doesn't know she is so far a long. Later.**

**Btw. SKILLET WAS FUCKING UNBELIEVEABLE. OH MY GOD. Ill try to post videos on my tumblr for you guys! KissKendrick!**


	27. No more

**A/N: Okay, y'all, Im thinking maybe 2-3… possibly 4 chapters left. MAYBE. Thank you all for being so awesome and supportive of my first fic, you made this possible!**

**Just a short update cause I had it in my head an didn't want to lose it. 3**

Two days. It had been two days since Aubrey was released from the hospital. Two days since they were informed that they had a lead. A call from a woman in Alabama who had sold Jesse a camping trailer but had no idea where he could be.

Two days since the call. Six days since the accident. Almost two and a half weeks since Jesse took Beca.

_**PREVIOUSLY**_

"_**What's going on in there?!" Came a males voice and it sounded angry. Jesse looked Beca.**_

_** "Keep your fucking mouth shut." He warned pressing into her more.**_

_**She nodded quickly and he got off of her standing up. She moved back against the old wood headboard and brought her knees up to her chest as she heard the trailer door open.**_

"Can I help you?" Came Jesse's annoyed voice.

Beca slowly moved forward and grabbed her jeans from the floor, slipping them on, then her shoes as she listened.

"Now, I said you could park this piece of crap on my land, but you haven't paid me yet, and I know I heard screaming." Beca froze. "What the hell is going on in there?"

She slowly stood and peeked out the door of the room. Jesse stood leaning out the door, so he couldn't see her as he spoke to the man.

"I'm watching TV." Jesse lied.

She heard a scoff. "Yeah, right, there is no TV out here! I haven't watched a tv in years. Now if you got something illegal going on here-"

"There is nothing illegal going on." Jesse sighed. She moved toward the door, spotting the razor blade on the ground where she must have dropped it running from Jesse.

"Who is in there with you?"

Beca froze. She just needed to get to the razor. She was done with this.

"No one."

"I don't believe you. In fact, I don't really like you, or your attitude and since you are on my land, I want to come inside and have a look around."

She reached the razor and quickly picked it up before going back into the bedroom.

"This is my home, you can't just come in." Jesse argued.

"You see this gun?"

She could feel her breathing become quick. He had a gun, he could help her. She needed him to come inside and see her. She could give him a message or something.

"Yeah, why are you gonna shoot me?" Jesse mocked. A blast echoed outside making Beca flinch before she shot up from the bed and ran out just as Jesse was pushed back and landed in the table seat and a man with a goatee, wearing camouflage climbed in holding a shotgun.

She stopped when she saw him, her eyes wide. His eyes also landed on her. Her small frame, the way she stood rigid, not to mention the bruises on her face and neck.

"No one is in here huh?" He growled at Jesse who stood up to walk to Beca, eyeing her up and down and she knew he was wondering why she was dressed, but the man stopped him.

"Please," She said, her voice cracking and tears filling her eyes at the thought of being rescued. "You have to help me."

He glared at Jesse before shoving him back in to the table seat. "You stay put!" he growled and extended his arm to Beca.

"C'mon, sweetie, you're safe now." He said and Beca took a couple tentative steps toward him.

"NO! She is mine!" Jesse yelled. "Beca don't fucking move!" He said and the guy pointed the gun at him.

"Shut up! You just stay still, this is over." He said. Then looked back to Beca who had stopped at Jesses words. Her eyes wide and tears staining her cheeks.

She looked from Jesse to the man. "It's alright." He said softly. He spoke to her so gently, she wondered if maybe he had kids, or grandchildren and this was the tone he used with them when they were scared or upset. It was gruff, but gentle, and it calmed her. Made her feel safe. She still had the razor blade, and didn't intend to let it go until she was away from him.

As soon as she was close enough, he put a protective arm around her and position her slightly behind his own body, to shield her from Jesse.

"Beca, please, you cant leave me, we were just getting started! We are having a baby! I gave you a baby!"

"Enough." The man said. "You, are a sick delusional little boy." He said.

Beca could feel the tears coming down her face in streams. It was happening. She was safe, this was all over and he couldn't hurt her anymore.

"You stay right there." He said as he stepped out of the trailer with Beca still tucked safely behind him, his arm still around her. The position had to be uncomfortable for him, but he didn't care. As soon as they were out, Beca could see where they had been. It was hot, the sun was just beginning to set as the trees cast shadows everywhere.

"Cover your ears, honey." He said. She did as she was asked and another shot rang out. She opened her eyes to see the truck that was attached to the trailer, now had a blown out tire.

_ Where did he gets this truck?_ She wondered. _Where did he get the damn trailer?!_

"Where are we?" She asked as he still aimed the gun towards Jesse in the trailer. His brown eyes locked on Beca, glaring at her.

"Baton rouge Louisiana." He said. "Where are you from?"

"Georgia, he kidnapped me almost 3 weeks ago, please you have to get me out of here, I'm pregnant." She cried.

"Shh," He cooed. "I will. You're safe now."

She nodded closing her eyes as he pulled her against him. Her arms wrapped around this strange man whom she didn't know, and clung to him like he was her life line. And he was.

He walked them toward his truck. "I'll call the local police on my walkie, an get them out here." He said. She nodded against his chest and after a moment let him go.

He turned and opened his the door to his truck when another shot rang out. She screamed and he flipped around, pushing her to the ground as he grabbed his own gun.

She looked from her place on the ground to see Jesse walking toward them with his gun aimed for the man.

"No, Please Jesse! Stop!" She screamed. The man positioned himself behind the door of the truck and yelled at her.

"Get in the truck!" Before shooting toward Jesse. He missed and Jesse shot again. She quickly moved and climbed into the truck, staying on her stomach on the seat, as the shots rang out._ How could she have forgotten he had a gun. The same gun that shot Aubrey._

That's when she spotted the walkie he must have been talking about. She grabbed it and clicked it on.

"Hello?" she gasped into the speaker. "Hello, please I need help!"

"Kev? Is that you?" Came a confused voice.

"No, no please, my name is Beca, he found me, they are shooting at each other, you have to help us!"

She heard a pained grunt and looked up to see Jesse fall to his knees a few feet away. _Oh my god._

The man, Kev was his name quickly got into the truck, forcing Beca into the driver's seat.

"DRIVE!" He yelled and she looked over to see blood gushing from his arm.

"Help is on the way." Came a voice through the walkie as Beca quickly put the truck in drive and cranked the wheel hitting the gas leaving behind a spew of dirt and rocks.

Kev grabbed the walkie. "This is Kev, I've been shot. On the north end of my land, there is a camper, the guy there is named Jesse and I shot him, he is down." He said. "Have an ambulance meet us at the north exit."

Beca couldn't believe it, even as she was speeding away, she couldn't believe that it was actually happening. They were getting away.

Of course, nothing ever happens the way it should and luck just wasn't on her side. Ever.

She didn't know the land like Kev did, and he wasn't watching where she was driving as he closed his eyes pressing on his gunshot wound. Neither of them saw the dip that was just deep enough a few hundred feet away from the trailer.

Until it was too late. She was going too fast, and there was nothing either of them could do to stop the speeding truck from hitting the dip. It was as if someone just stuck their finger under the back bumper and flipped the truck like it was nothing and it landed on its top before rolling twice and coming to a halt in a whirlwind of dust and rocks.

It was like the world was put on mute. No birds chirped. The truck didn't make a sound as it lay smashed on its top. No sound from Kev who was motionless in the cab of the truck. No sound from Beca, who had been thrown from the truck on the second flip and landed with a hard thud, before rolling and coming to a stop a few yards away. No more gunshots. No more crying. At that moment, no whishing she were with Chloe and Aubrey, no praying he wouldn't hurt her anymore as she lay broken and bloody and completely motionless. Nothing.

Silence.

A/N: Two updates in one day?! And this one…that im sure you hate me for. But you will survive, I promise. Please review MUCH LOVE!


	28. Be strong

"You're sure?" Aubrey said into the phone almost desperately while Chloe waited very impatiently right next to her.

"Oh thank god." She sighed, closing her eyes. When she opened them again, they were glossy with unshed tears. "Where is she now?"

Chloe's own eyes filled with tears and her hand came up to cover her mouth. This was the call they had been waiting for.

"We can meet them there, thank you. Thank you so much!" She said and before she had the chance to hang up the phone, Chloe had flung her arms around her and wrapped her in a tight embrace.

"Th-they found her." She cried. "They found her and they are taking her to the nearest hospital."

"Which hospital?" Chloe asked pulling away and whipping her tears with the palm of her hand.

"It's called Baton rouge medical we'll need to fly if we want to get there tonight."

"She is in Louisiana?" Chloe asked.

Aubrey nodded as she stood up from the bed and began shoving clothes into a bag, not really paying attention to what exactly she was packing. Chloe got up and helped, taking out the unneeded towel and bathing suit Aubrey had shoved into the bag.

Laughing lightly to herself at Aubreys cluelessness. "Yes, that's where she was found they are taking her to the hospital now."

"When did they find her? How did they find her?" the read head asked as she grabbed some clothes for Beca as well.

"They didn't say, we will find out later, the important thing is she was found and she is alive." Aubrey said still hurrying through packing.

"Take it easy Bree." Chloe said when she saw Aubrey wincing every so often. She still wasn't fully healed and Chloe was afraid she would only make it worse.

"I'm okay, I'm good." She smiled. "I'm going to get us on the next flight out." She said grabbing her laptop to search flights.

The sun had gone down, and the crickets had come to life. It was getting slightly cold and the chill is what woke Beca up. She opened her eyes looking around to see darkness, and the silhouettes of tress. Her whole body ached. Her vision was slightly blurry and she could feel the blood drying on her clothes. Sitting up wasn't an option, she had come to a stop on her back and for that she was thankful. Slowly lifting her arm just enough to place it over her belly, she prayed that her baby was okay. She remembered being ejected from the truck and how she instinctively threw out her hands to stop herself from hitting the ground face first. Curling her knees she had tried so hard in the heat of the moment to protect her belly. She knew she had lost blood, she could feel it all over her. Her face, neck, arms legs, back everywhere and she was sure her wrist and leg were broken. She didn't care about any of that, all she cared about was her baby. She turned her head toward where the truck had come to a stop a few yards away.

Then turning her head the other direction, toward where Jesse had been shot, she stared into the darkness, as if she were trying to see through it. It may have been the injuries, or paranoia, who knows, but she could swear she saw Jesse, coming toward her through the darkness. He was limping, and his shirt was soaked in blood.

"It's okay." He said getting closer and she began to panic, trying to move away.

"No, go away!" She screamed, "Just get away from me!"

He was right above her now, his face soft and caring. "It's alright, I've got you now, you're safe."

His hands were on her. Touching her all over. "NO! stop!" She screamed, "Help please somebody! Kev, help me please!" She screamed and suddenly everything around started to become more clear. She could see flashes, red flashes.

She could hear the chatter of people rushing around. She stopped screaming and look back up at Jesse, to find it wasn't Jesse. It was a man dressed in a blue button down shirt, he wore latex gloves and a kind smile.

"W-who are you?" She asked.

"I'm a paramedic, I'm going to help you, I promise." She felt the relief flood her as if somebody just slowly poured warm water over her, she instantly started to relax.

_Wait, what's that pinching?_

Her eyes glanced down to see another paramedic pulling a needle from her arm. Her eyes grew, "Wait, no what did you do?!" She yelled and tried to swipe at the needle though he was pulling it away.

"It will help you relax-"

"I'm pregnant! Will it hurt the baby?" she asked as her vision started to blur and her body fell still. She could hear what sounded like someone talking to her through a tunnel before the red flashing disappeared and she was once again surrounded by darkness.

Aubrey and Chloe ran from the shuttle bus that dropped them at the hospital straight into the building.

"Beca Mitchell was brought in late last night, where can we find her?" Aubrey asked breathlessly.

The lady behind the counter typed Becas name into the computer. "Yes, Beca has been moved from the ICU to a room, what is your relation?" She asked with a smile.

"We're her girlfriends." Chloe said.

Her smile faltered a bit.

"Both of you?"

Aubrey had to control her temper. "Yes, both of us. Can we see her please?"

The smile returned. "She is being seen already." The nurse said looking back at her computer.

"By who?" Aubrey asked.

"Detectives, Snow and Kendrick." She said. "Wait are you Chloe Beale and Aubrey Posen?" She asked.

"Yes, that's us." Aubrey said.

"Okay, well she is expecting you, the detectives arrived about an hour ago and gave me your names, she is in room 307 on the second floor, you can go on up." She smiled.

They didn't bother with anything else, they just shot to the elevator. Once they were in Chloe clasped both her hands with Aubreys.

"Are you ready for this?" She asked.

Aubrey looked at her as the doors closed. "I'm afraid of what we are about to see, but I'm so far beyond ready to have her back on our arms." She said. "I hope she is okay." Chloe smiled and leaned over kissing her swiftly as the doors to the second floor opened and they stepped out. They walked to the small reception desk.

"Which direction is room 307?" Chloe asked.

The nurse smiled. "Go down that way and it's the last door on your left." She said pointing to her right. They nodded and hurried down the hall.

Just as they reached the room, Detective Kendrick walked out and closed the door.

"Oh, good you're here." He said.

"Is she okay? What happened, how did you find her?" Chloe asked.

He held up a hand to calm the redhead. "We just took her statement. She was found in a swampy area outside of Baton Rouge, after a call to Authorities that there was a gun fight happening on someone's land. That someone's name is Kev Cliner and he is the one that took her from Jesse at gun point. Not knowing that Jesse was also armed, they exchanged shots, and when Jesse was hit, Kev told Beca to drive, in which she complied but was unaware of a change in terrain and the truck they were in flipped. Beca was ejected and the paramedics found her and the truck a few hours later. She was brought straight here.

Chloe and Aubrey had been listening tentatively. "Is she okay?" Chloe asked.

"She's pretty banged up, as you can imagine after being thrown from a truck that was flipping through the air, alongside the injuries that she sustained from Jesse." He said. "She doesn't look good, just a warning, it's a hard sight to see, but she is okay."

"Where is Jesse?" Aubrey asked. He sighed and looked down.

They slumped. "Are you fucking kidding me?!" Aubrey shouted. "He got away again?!"

"Look, no one knows what happened after the truck flipped. No one even knows if the shot that hit Jesse was even that bad. All we know is, he is missing, but Beca is safe. Let us handle that, and you go be with her. She needs you."

They nodded. "Sorry." Aubrey mumbled.

He nodded with a small smile. "I get it. But, we'll take care of it from here." He said. "Go on in." he said moving for them to get through the door.

They took deep breaths and Chloe slowly opened the door. The room was white, of course and Becas bed was being blocked by a curtain. They could hear Detective Snow speaking but couldn't see her. They were soon standing outside the curtain. With one more kiss, they moved around to see the person they had dreamed of seeing for what seemed like forever. She was so small in the bed. The left side of her face, bruised, her neck had a cut on it and they could make out perfect teeth marks alongside bruising that disappeared into the hospital gown she wore.

Next to all the bruises, lacerations and blood that hadn't been fully cleaned away, two dark blue eyes landed on them and stopped.

They stared at the pair, unmoving. Snow had gone silent, watching as Beca took in the sight of Chloe and Aubrey standing a few feet from her. They began to get nervous when Beca didn't speak.

They watched as the previously dry eyes, started to well up with tears and her blank face began to turn into one of relief and a small choked sob escaped her lips before she spoke.

"Get over here." She said, her voice cracking as a small smile formed an she opened her arms.

Aubrey and Chloe didn't waste as second. The both took a side and carefully climbed onto the bed, tears silently flowing as they pressed as close to her as they could. She wrapped her arms around them both as tightly as she could and cried.

Snow smiled lightly before leaving to give them time alone.

"Thank god you're okay." Aubrey said as she tucked her face into Becas neck.

Chloe instantly linked her hand with the hand Beca held Aubrey with, so she was holding them all together,

"I missed you guys." She said, her voice thick with emotion.

"We missed you too, Beca. So much." Chloe said.

"Are you guys okay?" she asked.

Aubrey chuckled. "We're fine, baby." She said.

"He shot you." Beca said in a small voice.

"And stabbed Chloe." Aubrey added lightly.

"And I would do it all again, if it meant you being back and safe with us." Chloe said.

"Agreed." Aubrey said.

Beca smiled softly. The feeling of them pressed against her, tightly, safely, holding her was the best feeling in the world, and she never wanted it to end. The nightmare was over. She was safe, and so were they and she never wanted to think of or even hear the name Jesse for the rest of her life.

"I love you both so much." She said.

"I love you too, Baby." Chloe said turning and placing a loving kiss on Becas jaw.

"I love you, Beca Aubrey said, doing the same.

That's all that needed to be said in that moment. They were together, they were alive.

They stayed like that for almost an hour, relishing in the feeling of being in each other's arms again.

Almost too soon though the door opened and Detective snow and Becas doctor walked in.

His face went from surprised to annoyed quickly.

"You can't be on the bed-"

"If I were you, I wouldn't even dare try to break this up." Snow warned and he looked at the three on the bed, three pairs of eyes promising pain if he tried to break them apart.

"Alright," He sighed as he opened Becas file. "Miss Mitchell, the test came back." He said.

Beca perked up and the shifted so her hand were free but they were still beside her. She held her hand out and he handed her the paper. Her eyes looking it over before she closed her eyes and sighed.

"What?" Chloe asked worriedly. "What is it?"

Beca opened her eyes and handed the paper back before laying back into the bed, her face almost thoughtful. They began to worry and Aubrey turned to grab the paper from the doctor when Beca gently took her hand, then Chloe's and very softly laid them upon her belly.

They both smiled and looked at Beca who was smiling a genuine almost blinding smile.

"She's okay." She said, "She's healthy."

Chloe was the first to speak. "She?" she smiled.

Beca laughed lightly, looking down before meeting their eyes in turn. "I feel like she is a girl. She is so strong, and has been through so much already, she just has to be a girl." She joked, but was still serious.

"You're going to be a Mother." Aubrey said and slowly leaned down and kissed her forehead.

Beca looked down again. "I'm scared?" She said softly.

They looked confused. "What?" Chloe asked brushing stray hair out of Becas eyes. "Will you help me? I- I don't know anything about babies, I'm scared. You'll help me won't you?" she asked.

They smiled lovingly at her. "Yes, baby, of course. We will be with you every minute."

Aubrey said.

She let out a breath of relief. "Thank god. I don't think I could ever do this on my own. Besides…" She smiled shyly.

"Three Mommies is better than one right?" She asked hopefully.

Two faces lit up like fireworks in the night sky. "So much better!" Chloe exclaimed throwing her arms around Beca and giving her a light but loving squeeze.

Aubrey wiped away a few tears. "I love you both so much, and our little peanut." She said still having her hand on Becas belly she rubbed it in a circle.

The doctor cleared his throat, breaking the moment. "You are now eight weeks along, and will need to check in with your regular doctor when you arrive home." He said.

They nodded. "When can we take her home?" Chloe asked.

"Couple of days." He said. "I'll leave you for a while, and then come back to give her some medicine for pain." He said with a nod and left the room.

Detective snow smiled at them. "Congratulations." She said.

"Thank you." Beca smiled softly.

"I just want you to know that we will find him." She said. Beca nodded looking down.

"That offer, is it still available?" She asked looking at the detective. She nodded. "It is."

Beca nodded slightly. "Thank you, I will let you know."

Snow smiled. "I'm glad you are okay, Beca." She said.

With that she left the room. Aubrey and Chloe turned to the small brunette. "What offer?" she Aubrey asked gently.

"The department, had offered to move me away. The have a place, a sort of safe house up in Maine. No one knows that it is a safe house and I can live there rent free until he is caught. The house is protected and watched and they can move me there immediately." She said.

Aubrey and Chloe looked at each other sadly. "Well-uh. Yeah, that… that sounds good, Beca." Aubrey said trying to keep her voice even. Beca looked up at the use of her full name to see Aubrey was struggling with something, then to Chloe who had the same pained look upon her face.

"What's wrong? Did I say something?" she asked worriedly as she stared at them with wide eyes.

"No, no you didn't." Chloe said. "That's great Beca, you need that, a safe place I mean. We'll just miss you is all. We just got you back." She said and they watched as Becas face turned red and she ducked her head down.

Aubrey reached out tilting her chin with one finger. "Are you alright?"  
She shook her head, and tears formed in her eyes. "D-do you want to break up with me?" she asked. "Or take a break or-"

"NO!" Chloe said loudly making her flinch. "God no, baby why would you think that?" She asked.

Beca looked almost relieved. "You both called me Beca, you never call me that, and then you said you would miss me, and I thought you were breaking up with me."

"No, sweetie, we mean we will miss you when you are gone to Maine." Aubrey said.

Beca let out a laugh. "Oh. Well, I was actually meaning, I mean… if you want… for all of us to go. I want you with me, and-" She was cut off by Aubrey slapping her hand to her own forehead.

"Oh DUH!" She exclaimed and Chloe had yet another huge smile on her face.

"We didn't know that we could go with you!" Chloe said.

"I hadn't asked yet." Beca pointed out with a small smirk. "You got all sad before I could."

They both smiled as she spoke again. "Will you come with me?"

"YES!" Chloe said happily bouncing on the side of the bed.

"Absolutely! Aubrey smiled and leaned in slowly. "Is this okay?" she asked a few inches from Becas lips.

She had a million thoughts going through her mind. Fear, pain, paranoia things she couldn't even explain. But she knew one thing. She wasn't going to hold back with Aubrey and Chloe anymore, she was going to make every minute with them count no matter how scared she was on the inside. No matter how many bad thoughts were going through her mind. She wasn't going to live like that forever. Especially with a baby on the way. She would be okay. They would be okay. Eventually.

She nodded and Aubrey closed the gap, pressing her lips against Becas. It was soft and warm, and loving and Beca almost groaned when Aubrey pulled back, but she didn't have time before Chloe's lips were on hers.

The kiss was a little stronger than Aubreys, then again it was Chloe, she couldn't expect any less. When they pulled apart she smiled.

"We're going to be okay." She said.

Aubrey and Chloe both smiled, snuggling into her side. "Yes. We're gonna be perfect." Aubrey said.

"We're going to be a family." Chloe said happily and they intertwined their fingers with Becas resting them over her stomach.

Things still needed to be figured out. Beca still had a lot of healing to do, physically and mentally. Jesse was still out there somewhere. Questions still need answers, but for the moment, they just needed each other. At least for a night.

They all sighed happily as they fell into a comfortable silence.

**A/N: So much drama and insane stuff has been happening I thought a light chapter with some TRIPLE TREBLE love was MUCH NEEDED! Was it okay? I know this seemed like the end, but its not! At least ONE more chapter still to come you awesome people! I love you all! Please review!**


	29. Forever and Always

'_**When 49 year old Kev Cliner agreed to allow a young man to rent a small piece of his swamp land in Baton rouge, Louisiana to park and live in his trailer. He had no idea that this man was wanted for murder, attempted murder, grand theft auto and kidnapping. He didn't know this man was Jesse Swanson.**_

_** It was near sunset on a particularly hot night, when Kev was driving through his land and came across the trailer. His intentions? Just to check on the man who was living on his land. What he found?**_

_** After exciting his truck he was met with the sound of screams coming from inside the small camping trailer and immediately grabbed the loaded gun he kept in his truck. When Swanson opened the door and was confronted, he claimed the noise was from the TV. Not believing his story, Cliner demanded to be let inside. When Swanson refused, he used force to enter the trailer and there he found none other than Beca Mitchell. Standing a few feet away, battered and frightened and pleading for his help.**_

_** After removing her from the trailer, holding Swanson at gun point, he led the missing girl to his truck. It was the moment that he turned his back that shots rang out. In a matter of seconds, they were engaged in a gun fight. A close friend of Cliner received a panicked message over his walkie talkie that they used to communicate out in the decollate swap land, from miss Mitchell, distraught and calling for help. **_

_** The last shot that rang out was the shot that hit Swanson and brought him down, giving Kev the chance to climb in to the truck ordering miss Mitchell to drive. It was when she hit the gas and left Jesse and that trailer in a cloud of dust and rocks that she realized Kev had been shot as well, as he called for help on the walkie. In a matter of a few hundred feet, and no knowledge of the land, the improbable happened, and Beca didn't have time to correct the truck before they hit a dip in the terrain, just deep enough to send the truck tumbling through the swamp. Kev, remained inside the cab, while Beca, was thrown from the vehicle, landing several yards away. Broken, bloody, and alone.**_

_** That is how she was found hours later, and was immediately rushed to the nearest hospital where she is now safe and in recovery from this nearly three week long nightmare. No word on the newly discovered pregnancy. As for Jesse Swanson, the shot that took him down, was not fatal, as he was missing from the scene of the crime by the time help arrived. Jesse Swanson. Age 22 wanted for murder armed and dangerous, gun shot wound, location unknown. Whereabouts unknown. If you see this man, do not approach. Call local authorities immediately. This is BCA news. Goodnight.'**_

It had been a week since Beca was found and brought to the hospital. Aubrey and Chloe didn't bother with getting a hotel , and with one glare from them they were permitted to stay with Beca in the hospital. They took turns going out to get food. Hospital food was horrid and made Beca sick.

The day before, Becas nurse took out Chloe's stitches and Beca got the first look at the damage. Aubreys stitches still needed to be in for a few more days, but the nurse gladly cleaned and bandaged it when it needed to be done.

Today was the day Beca was being released. During the week, the detectives had come and talked to them, Beca accepted the offer, and they had chosen one of the safe houses in Maine. A two bedroom, one for the girls, and one that would be used for the nursery if they were still there by the time the baby was born. Aubrey and Chloe both tried to take care of things with work, but were told if they were going to go to the safe house, they couldn't exactly try to transfer or tell anyone. They were slightly put off by this, but right now it didn't matter. All that mattered was being with Beca. There had been a full day of tears and apologies and Beca shutting down. They couldn't say goodbye to their friends, they couldn't let them know they were okay. She could see the hurt in her girlfriends eyes and no matter how many times they tried to reassure her that it was okay, she wouldn't take that for an answer.

It was then she found out about Stacie. She hadn't known what Jesse did to her, since she was whisked away by the detectives at the same time that CR had come over with the news. She had broken down when she found out her friend was in a coma and Chloe and Aubrey couldn't calm her down. It ended in the doctor threatening her with a sedative and she finally calmed herself enough for the doctor to leave and for the first time since she was found, she rejected Chloe and Aubreys attempts to comfort her. Turning her back towards them, and crying herself to sleep.

She wrote a letter the next day. One that she didn't let them read and gave it to detective Snow to give to Stacie if and when she woke up. Snow told her that after Stacie read it, she would have to destroy it. Beca agreed and spent the better half of the day apologizing for shutting out her girlfriends. They didn't find it necessary but they knew she needed to do it to feel better.

Chloe and Aubrey packed up their things while Beca listened to the doctor explain a few things to her on what she needed to do once she landed in Maine.

"Um, I was told the man that saved me, Kev Cliner? They said he was here too." She said when he finished and handed her paperwork on everything he just said.

He nodded. "He is. He is still recovering in the ICU." Her doctor said.

"Do you think I could see him?" she asked hesitantly. "I-I want to thank him." She said.

He seemed to think about it and after a moment, and a small smile he nodded. He wasn't the most compassionate doctor, his was business, and did what he had to too. This was the first time Beca had seen him smile an offered one in return.

"I guess we could do that." He said.

Aubrey and Chloe walked up on either side of their small girlfriend. "Would you like us to come with you?" Aubrey asked, placing a gentle hand on her lower back. Beca looked up at her with a small smiled.

"I would." She said and offered the blonde her hand, so she could help her off of the bed. She was finally dressed in normal people clothes, as she called them. Which consisted of a t shirt, jacket and clean pair of jeans.

As they walked out of the hospital room, Chloe grabbed their bag and none of them looked back at the room as they left and followed the doctor down the hall to the elevator.

They all stayed silent as they rode the elevator up to the ICU and walked down the hall. Once they were stopped outside the room, the doctor turned to them. "I'll just be one second." He said and entered the room, closing the door.

"How are you feeling?" Chloe asked running her hand down Becas now clean and blood free hair.

"Better. How are you guys?" She asked looking between them. They knew how hard she was trying to not worry herself, but they also knew how guilty she felt. She was still upset about taking them away from their lives in Georgia, no matter how much they told her they didn't care.

"Never better." Aubrey said instantly, taking her hand and giving it a light squeeze.

"Pretty much perfect." Chloe winked.

She chuckled lightly as the door opened again. However it wasn't the doctor that walked out. It was a lady who looked to be in her early fifties. She immediately wrapped Beca in a hug.

Aubrey and Chloe moved to pull her away, as fast as she had embraced her, the moment they saw the fear on Becas face. Chloe pulling Beca to her, while Aubrey stepped between the now confused looking woman as Beca tried to control her breathing.

"It's okay, you're okay." Chloe cooed holding Becas face in her hands.

Aubrey turned the lady who now looked regretful. "I'm so sorry, I wasn't thinking, I'm Jill Cliner, Kevs wife." She said with a strong southern accent. "I didn't mean to frighten you." She said to Beca. Beca nodded as her breathing slowed.

Aubrey who was about to freak out on the woman, calmed when she heard who she was.

"I'm sorry, I have no personal boundaries," She said with an apologetic smile. "I was just over excited to see you I guess." She said.

Beca smirked at Chloe for a second at her personal boundaries comment, and Chloe glared at her playfully.

"It's okay." Beca said. "It's nice to meet you." She said. Offering the woman her hand.

Jill smiled and took it, shaking it vigorously. "I guess this is how normal people greet each other huh?" She laughed, and they could see the red tint in her cheeks. Her smiled faded slightly, as she took in the bruising on Becas face, and had to stop herself from reaching up and gently touching the ugly purple marks. Beca saw this, and quickly diverted her attention.

"I just wanted to thank your husband. He saved my life, and my babies life, I owe him every thing." She said softly.

"OH! The baby is okay?" Jill said excitedly and thrust her hand toward Becas stomach, but stopped quickly and yanked them back with wide eyes. "Sorry, almost did it again!"

They all laughed this time and Chloe wrapped her arm around Becas waist. "It's alright. Yeah, the baby is okay. Is, uh… Kev okay?" She asked a little nervously.

Jill smiled. "He is doing just fine! Not like that man hasn't taken a bullet before." She laughed. The three girls just stared at her with wide eyes.

"Sweetie, we live in the middle of a swamp. The boys out there do some really stupid stuff when they get bored." She said. "Kev, is gonna be just fine. He's been asking after you since he woke up." She said.

Beca was relieved that the man that risked his own life for her was going to be okay. His wife was soothing else, and Chloe couldn't stop smiling at her. Aubrey could see the similar personalities of the woman and her redheaded girlfriend and shook her head in amusement.

The doctor came out then. "Alright, go on in." He motioned. Beca looked at Chloe and Aubrey.

"I'll just be a moment." She said. They nodded with happy smiles and she quickly gave them each a kiss on the lips before going into the room. The doctor gave a nod of acknowledgment before walking away. Chloe and Aubrey looked back to see Jill eyeing them.

"So the three of you huh?" she asked. They straightened their postures, ready to defend themselves and each other if they needed.

"Yes ma'am." Chloe said confidently.

Jill studied them for a moment before a huge smile broke over her face. "That is awesome!" She said.

They were slightly thrown off.

"I have always wondered how that works, could you tell me?" she asked excitedly.

Aubrey almost laughed, but she contained it and composed herself quickly. Chloe on the other hand, couldn't stop the giggle that escaped.

"Um, well… what do you want to know?" Aubrey asked.

"Like, how does it work?"

With a small amused shake of her head, Aubrey spoke. "Well, I love them, they love each other, and they love me. We spend time together, take care of each other, go on dates together, sleep in the same bed." She listed it off. "We do everything a 'traditional' straight couple does, just its three of us." She said.

Jill smiled warmly at her. "And the baby?" She asked.

"We will all care for, and raise the baby with love and support." Chloe said. "That baby is a part of Beca, and we will always love her."

Jill smiled again. "You girls are just amazing." She said. "Is she going to be okay?" She asked nodding toward the hospital room.

"She is strong." Aubrey nodded. "She had been through a lot before he took her, and she has a lot of healing to do. But, I know, we know." She corrected herself, taking Chloe's hand and kissing the back of it as she intertwined their fingers. "That she is going to be okay. And she is going to be a wonderful Mother."

When the door closed, Beca almost shyly looked up to see the man that saved her life laying in the hospital bed. The moment his eyes landed on her, he smiled.

"Well, aren't you looking, clean!" He smiled. She walked toward the bed, her fingers playing with the edges of her jacket.

"Hi." She said softly.

He smiled warmly at her. "Hello," He said. "How are you feeling?"

She laughed lightly. "I'm feeling great, thanks to you." She said. Her voice was becoming thick with emotion and she could feel the tears rising in her eyes as she looked down at him.

"Ah, it was no problem." He said kindly.

"You, you saved my life. You saved my baby. I don't know how I will ever repay you." She said. He smiled sadly at her, and reached out, taking her small hand in his much bigger one.

"No need for that. " He said. "I wish I would have come out there sooner. Or you know, watched the damn TV. Your face was on almost every station." He said.

She looked down. "I just wish that shot would have killed him." Kev said. She looked up and met his eyes.

"Me too."

They stayed silent for a moment. "You know, there are a lot of gators on that land. Maybe, he got eaten by one of them." He joked causing Beca to let out a genuine laugh.

"Here's hoping!" She said crossing her fingers.

He laughed as well. "Just, make sure, you don't let all this terrible awful, get in the way of giving your baby the good and happy life you both deserve." He said.

She looked at him seriously. "I won't sir." She said. "My baby will be cared for, and loved deeply." She promised, placing her hand over her belly.

He nodded. "That's all I want." He said.

She smiled as there was a knock on the door and they looked as Jill poked her head in. "Honey, your girlfriends would also like to talk to Kev." She said. "Apparently I'm not entertaining them enough." She joked as she walked in and Aubrey and Chloe followed behind with playful smiles.

"Now, that's not true." Chloe said. "You're wife is very entertaining." She said.

Jill beamed at the younger girl. "Ah, kev, they like me! Can I keep them?" she laughed as she wrapped her arms around Aubrey and hugged her tightly while twisting them back and forth causing the blonde to laugh at the older woman's antics.

"Oh, Jill, would you leave them alone, you are gonna scare them away!" He scolded.

They all laughed and Aubrey and Chloe made their way over to stand beside Beca while Jill took the opposite side of the bed.

"You got yourself some pretty ladies on your arms there." He winked at Beca.

She smiled and took their hands. "Yes, I do." She said, lovingly.

"We just wanted to thank you." Aubrey said. "For saving Becas life and bringing her back to us."

Chloe nodded. "We are eternally grateful."

He nodded. "Like I told this one." He nodded to Beca. "Just be happy. Don't let this ruin the rest of your life, and raise the baby with love and happiness, not bad memories of the past."

The nodded. "This baby is going to be smothered in love." Chloe exclaimed. "Promise."

Beca smiled fondly at the redhead and squeezed her hand. Another knock sounded at the door and they turned to see detective Kendrick standing there.

"Pardon me, but, it's time to go." He said to the three.

Their plane was leaving from Baton Rouge in an hour to take them to their new home. Beca looked away sadly.

"Thank you again." She said to Kev. "I'll never forget what you did for me."

He smiled warmly and pulled her down into a hug. She didn't try to stop him, and hugged him back.

After they said their goodbyes, Beca turned to Jill. "Try this again?" she asked holding her arms open and Jill immediately embraced the smaller girl and hugged her tightly.

"You girls, take care." She said.

Beca nodded. "We will." The walked from the hospital to the car was silent, and the drive from the hospital to the small private jet, provided by the witness protection program was just as silent. Snow and Kendrick escorted them. And once they were all safely buckled in their seats, Beca between Aubrey and Chloe, both holding one hand as the plane shot down the runway and lifted into the sky, Beca spoke.

"It's all going to be okay, right?" She asked. They looked at each other, then at her.

"Yes, baby. Everything is going to be fine." Chloe said.

Aubrey lifted Becas hand, kissing her knuckles and once the seatbelt sign turned off, she took hers off and turned in her seat.

"It may seem like our lives are being taken over, or put on hold. But, that the exact opposite of what is happening. We are going to live in a safe place. The three of us, and in a few months, it will be the four of us. We will be together, every day. We have already been through so much. YOU have been to hell and back twice, and you have come out of it stronger than ever. You are going to be okay, Beca. This isn't the end, this isn't a halt in our lives. This is just the beginning. The begging of an amazing journey we about to take together. You, me, Chloe and that little peanut growing inside you. We are going to be happy." She said leaning forward and leaving a lingering kiss on Becas lips.

Chloe's, gentle hand on Becas arm, made her turn her now teary eyes onto a set of ice blue ones.

"Beca, when we thought you were gone forever, we almost couldn't go on ourselves. I know you are upset, and blaming yourself. You think you are taking us away from our lives, but in reality you are guiding us into our future. We will follow you to the ends of the earth. We are going to build the family you have always wanted up there in Maine. We are going to be the family you have always dreamed about." Chloe finished with her own kiss.

When Beca looked down, she almost gasped. Chloe's hand had caught her attention. Beca looked back up with wide eyes and Chloe smiled.

"This isn't a proposal." Chloe said lightly as Beca looked back down at the silver band Chloe held.

Aubrey spoke next. "It's a promise." She said as Chloe lifted Becas left hand.

"A promise that we will always be here, for you and with you." Chloe smiled.

"Loving you, leading you and following you." Aubrey said.

Beca let out a small sob as happy tears flowed out of her eyes.

"Forever." Chloe said as she slipped the ring onto Becas waiting finger.

Aubrey smiled. "And always."

"I love you both so much." She said as she closed her fist and held it against her. "What about you?

Chloe and Aubrey each kissed her lightly on the cheeks. Then showed her their own hands, which had the same rings on them. Beca hadn't even noticed.

"We love you too." They said at the same time.

Beca sat back in her seat, whipping her tears and smiled contently.

Aubrey and Chloe laid their head on her shoulders as they all intertwined their hands in her lap.

_Its not the end._ She thought. _It was only_ _Just the begging. _

_**The beginning **_

**A/N: PLEASE READ**

**Well. There it is. I am totally not crying right now. THANK YOU ALL SO FUCKING MUCH FOR MAKING THIS POSSIBLE. I hope you enjoyed this last chapter of Silence. It was so hard for me to write, and I hope it wasn't a disappointment. I couldn't have done this without all the support I got from you amazing people. Not only was this the first time sharing my writing with any body, ever. This was the first fan fic I have ever written. My life changed in so many ways thanks to you guys! Through writing I can express myself and let out my feelings. Not only am I so grateful for how well this story seemed to do, it also led me to someone who I plan to spend the rest of my life loving, supporting and standing by. You know who you are, baby. I love you **

** Remember. This is only just the beginning…..**


End file.
